


Conflicted

by NemesisNyx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, all apologies, halp, i apology, no regrets, not really - Freeform, pair Aric with all the classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 82
Words: 66,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: So, you know how in the Sith warrior story when you go to fight Nomen Karr and you can pick (if you're light side) that you just want to talk and he sarcastically says something like "yeah, i'm sure you just wanted to play pazaak"? Yeah, that basically started this story.name based off the Halestorm song "Conflicted"Gwenfrewy- said like Gwen-frey-wee





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is where i get all my color descriptions from: https://digitalsynopsis.com/design/color-thesaurus-correct-names-of-shades/
> 
> Also the whole Chiss with pink hair are Force Sensitive, I totes just made that up b/c I wanted a fun reason for her to have pink hair.

Gwenfrewy stared at her fifth whiskey sour. She was not happy. Her life was not going as she planned it.

 

Pushing her bright pink hair off her forehead she sighed and wished people took her seriously. Maybe she should either dye her hair black or another traditional Chiss hair color or wear a helmet like most Sith? But she loved her natural pink hair as much as she loved her freckles and she found it hard to hear people through helmets.

 

“Ugh!” She banged her head on the bar, she was currently too drunk for her brain to come up with reasons why putting her bare skin on a bar top on Nar Shaddaa was a terrible idea.

 

She heard the barstool next to hers scrape against the floor as somebody sat on it.

 

Thinking it was Vette, she sighed again. “Why is it so hard to get people to believe that yes, I would actually prefer to play pazaak over fighting? Is it really so hard to believe that?” She hiccupped as she finished her sentence. “There’s a reason I carry around a deck of pazaak cards, ya’know.”

 

The person next to her at the bar didn’t say anything, hiccupping again, Gwenfrewy raised her head.

 

“Oh, you’re not Vette.” Gwenfrewy frowned at the Cathar next to her.

 

The Cathar was cute if a bit stern looking, he reminded her of a younger Quinn. He had tortilla colored fur, black stripes on his face, and the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen.

 

“Apologies. I didn't mean to presume to bore you with my whining.” Gwenfrewy smiled at him, hoping she didn’t look as constipated as she thought she did. She really wasn’t much of a smiler, never had been. Growing up being the adopted daughter of the head of the Dark Council didn’t leave one much room for levity or smiling.

 

The Cathar blinked at her. “It’s fine.”

 

Gwenfrewy flashed another pained smile, picked up her drink and made to leave. “I’ll leave you to your drinking.” She raised her glass as she tried to get off her stool, only for her foot to slip. She would’ve face planted on the floor if the Cathar hadn’t caught her. “Oh, thank you.” She said breathlessly.

 

He just stared at her, his face inches from her own.

 

“I’m Gwenfrewy.” She supplied, no idea why she introduced herself. It was probably all the whiskey.

 

“Aric.” His voice was pleasant as well.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled, this smile less painful, more natural, it lit up her face -not that she realized this. “Thank you for preventing me from face-planting.”

 

“You’re welcome, Gwen-frey-wee.” Aric straightened, pulling Gwenfrewy with him.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled again as she stepped away from him. “Barkeep, put this man’s drinks on my tab.”

 

The bartender nodded and complied.

 

“That’s unnecessary.” Aric frowned.

 

Gwenfrewy shrugged. “No, you saved me from injury. The least I can do is let you get drunk on my tab.”

 

“But I’m not here alone.” He pointed to a table where a blonde woman and Twi’lek male sat.

 

Gwenfrewy narrowed her gaze, trying to focus her alcohol induced blurry vision. “They can be added too.” She pointed at the bartender to confirm her orders.

 

The bartender nodded again, complied again.

 

Aric began shaking his head. “You can’t do that.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned at him. “Strange, because I just did.”

 

Aric crossed his arms. “We can pay for our own drinks.”

 

Gwenfrewy carefully placed her whiskey glass back on the bar. “I am aware of that. But tonight, you don’t have to.”

 

Aric narrowed his eyes, Gwenfrewy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

“You’re not going to take ‘no’ for an answer, are you?” He asked after a while.

 

“No, I’m quite stubborn. It comes with the job description.” Gwenfrewy scratched her nose nonchalantly.

 

Sighing in defeat, Aric looked skyward. “Fine, you can at least join us since you’re buying.”

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at him. “Well, alright then.”

 

#

 

Aric studied Gwenfrewy out the corner of his eye as they waited for the drinks Jon and Elara wanted.

 

She had an Imperial accent, but then again, there weren’t many Chiss that didn’t. The freckles, slate skin tone, and hot pink hair were different though. He had never seen a Chiss with grey skin or pink hair before.

 

She was also ridiculously pretty. Gorgeous when she smiled, although it seemed like she never smiled very often.

 

#

 

Elara and Jon watched as Aric and a Chiss approached the table, carrying drinks.

 

“Do Chiss normally have pink hair, Dorne?” Jon asked.

 

Elara frowned. “The Force sensitive ones do.”

 

“Sir, Dorne, this is Gwenfrewy.” Aric jerked his chin at the Chiss as he took his seat.

 

“Hello.” Gwenfrewy smiled uncertainly at Jon and Elara.

 

“Jon.” Jon reached across the table to shake Gwenfrewy’s hand.

 

“Elara.” Elara had her suspicions about Gwenfrewy but still shook the Chiss’ hand.

 

“Oh, a former Imperial!” Gwenfrewy’s smile widened. “How wonderful!”

 

Elara, Jon, and Aric exchanged glances.

 

“Oh! Don’t worry! I don’t care.” Gwenfrewy waved her hand back and forth. “I think it’s lovely you were able to leave the Empire and start a new life.” _Maybe one day I can do the same thing._

 

The table was awkwardly silent.

 

“Gwenfrewy has offered us her tab so she’s joining us.” Aric offered by way of explanation.

 

“You saved me from a broken nose.” Gwenfrewy said into her glass. “I’ve gotten enough of those in my life, didn’t want another.” She was not going to think about her training.

 

“How many have you had?” Jon asked, his interest piqued.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at him. “About fourteen. And, yes, I have had to have my nose reconstructed twice.”

 

Jon raised his glass to her. “Got me beat, only broken my nose twelve times. One reconstruction.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Can barely tell.”

 

And just like that, the awkwardness was over and the four of them drank and joked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gwenfrewy did, indeed, carry around a pack of pazaak cards.

 

“Huh.” Aric said as he watched the Chiss woman deal out four hands. “You really do carry around a deck.”

 

Gwenfrewy hiccupped again, nodding. “Yep. Cards are an excellent way of deciding things and not having to fight.” She touched the side of her nose with a finger and winked at Aric. “And pazaak is a shorter game than sabacc so you decide the winner faster.” Sighing as her good mood waned, delicately placing the card deck in the middle of the table. “Nobody ever believes me I’d rather play cards though.”

 

“Why not?” Jon frowned at his cards. His cards equaled seven.

 

“No idea. Probably because I’m me.” Gwenfrewy gestured at her body. “It’s very rude. It’s profiling which is hurtful.”

 

Havoc exchanged glances again. What was Gwenfrewy’s job again?

 

The table fell silent as the three Havoc members tried to remember if Gwenfrewy had explained what her job was and realizing that she never did. But she was Chiss with an Imperial accent thrown in. And Elara had stated that Force sensitive Chiss were born with pink hair.

 

“Hey, Gwenfrewy,” Jon started with a look at Aric.

 

“Gwen, please, we’re playing cards together, you don’t have to say my entire name.” Gwenfrewy smiled drunkenly at him, humming as she checked over her cards.

 

“Gwen,” Jon felt like an ass with what he was about to ask, “what exactly is it you do?”

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at him, narrowing her eyes. “What I do? Like for a living?”

 

Jon nodded.

 

Gwenfrewy’s frown deepened. She tapped her fingers on the table, just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, she visibly perked up. “Jaesa!” She turned and motioned at the entrance to the cantina. “Jaesa! Over here!”

 

Havoc watched as a young red headed woman approached the table.

 

“Jaesa! I want to meet Jon and Elara! They’ve been so nice to me!” Gwenfrewy grabbed the young woman’s hand. “And my hero! Aric! He saved me from breaking my nose again! Isn’t he the sweetest?” Gwenfrewy wrapped her arms around Aric, giving him a drunken hug.

 

Jaesa smiled and inclined her head.

 

“Master, Quinn wants to leave.” Jaesa said, helping Aric pry Gwenfrewy off him.

 

The table’s other three occupants noticed Jaesa’s Republic accent.

 

Gwenfrewy frowned. “Quinn is a fuddy-duddy and I hate him.” She crossed her arms, sinking down in her chair, lips twisting into a pout.

 

Jaesa crouched down, wrapping an arm around Gwenfrewy’s shoulders. “You don’t hate him. You don’t hate anybody.”

 

“No, I do hate him because he hates me.” Gwenfrewy said mulishly.

 

“He doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t know how to take you.” Jaesa rolled her eyes.

 

“He’s a spy, you know.” Gwenfrewy nodded at Jaesa’s disbelief. “He is. Fatass put him on my crew to spy on me. I know it. Vette knows it. You’d know it too if you looked. You can’t like somebody you’re spying on because you might be ordered to kill them. And how can you like somebody you want to kill?”

 

Jaesa looked skyward. “How about this, I’ll look when we get back to the ship.”

 

Gwenfrewy narrowed her eyes. “You’re lying but thank you.” she suddenly wrapped her arms around Jaesa in a vise-like hug. “It’s so sweet of you to lie to me.”

 

“Yeah.” Jaesa patted Gwenfrewy’s head awkwardly. “Look! I brought Twovee with me to carry you back to the ship!”

 

“Twovee!” Gwenfrewy sat up, scrambling over the back of her chair to lunge at the droid. “How’s my favorite protocol droid?” She cooed as she wrapped herself around the poor droid.

 

Jaesa and Havoc watched as Twovee somehow convinced Gwenfrewy to ride piggy-back then leave the cantina.

 

“Apologies for my Master, she’s just,” Jaesa didn’t know what to say, she spread her hands.

 

“Your Master,” Jon, Elara, and Aric exchanged glances again, “she a Jedi?”

 

Jaesa tilted her head to the side. “No. No, she isn’t. But she doesn’t view herself as a Sith either.” Sighing, Jaesa crossed her arms. “Listen, just let us leave the planet then feel free to report to your superiors that you’re in pursuit of a Sith. And wear your helmets when you finally catch us. Gwen,” she paused as she tried to find the way to phrase what she was going to say, “she really does hate fighting and she likes you guys, especially you,” she pointed at Aric. “She had an exceedingly bereft childhood and she’s convinced everybody only likes her because of who her father is. And she has a point, Quinn is using her. So is Vette to a certain degree.”

 

“You’re not using her?” Elara asked.

 

Jaesa shook her hand. “She showed me that the Jedi aren’t what they’re all cracked up to be and that not all Sith are murderous psychopaths. Plus, she’s so lonely and I know how that feels.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, your drinks are still on her tab, just,” another sigh, “just wait until we’re in space before you kill us ok?”

 

Jaesa waited for any of the Havoc members to speak, when nothing was forthcoming, she turned on her heel and began leaving the cantina. She was halfway out of the building before she felt a hand on her elbow.

 

“Who is her father?” It was Aric.

 

Jaesa searched him, the older man was concerned for Gwenfrewy, she was tiny, borderline miniscule in his mind. How could Gwenfrewy have drunk so much -Jaesa found out that Gwenfrewy had eleven whiskey sours while drinking with Havoc and inwardly groaned - and still be ok? Jaesa went deeper, all the former Jedi picked up was concern. Aric was concerned for Gwenfrewy for a reason Jaesa couldn’t discern. Interesting.

 

Coming to a decision, Jaesa sighed. “Darth Marr.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter when i thought that when you first meet Quinn he's 47. I was recently told that he's actually 37 when you meet him so my math was way off. He is only 10 years older than Gwenfrewy, not 20. Ooops. So, i came back to edit it. Sorry

Gwenfrewy did not wake up with a headache or nausea. What she woke up with was an urgent need to pee.

 

“Gwen-,” Jaesa started as soon as Gwenfrewy left her bedroom to rush towards the toilet.

 

“Pee!” Gwenfrewy shouted as she ran past her Apprentice.

 

Jaesa shrugged and went back to reading.

 

“Was Lord Gwenfrewy just in here?” Malavai Quinn asked, coming out of the ship’s cockpit.

 

“Nope.” Jaesa shook her head. She had already decided that she’d lie for Gwenfrewy.

 

Malavai frowned but took Jaesa’s answer at face value. “Well, if you do see her, inform her her father is trying to get in touch with her.” He looked at the younger woman, hoping for any sign of who Gwenfrewy’s father was.

 

Jaesa nodded. “Will do.” She was the only person -aside from Aric the Hero Cathar -that knew who Gwenfrewy’s father was.

 

Malavai once again tried to intimidate Jaesa into giving up information; Jaesa just blinked at him.

 

#

 

“Twovee, marry me.” Gwenfrewy half-jokingly said as she leaned against the counter in the galley, watching Twovee make her tea.

 

Twovee said nothing.

 

“You know you can’t marry a droid right?” Vette asked, hopping up on to the counter.

 

Gwenfrewy said nothing. She liked Vette but she often wondered what Vette would do if Gwenfrewy gave the Twi’lek a ship and  a million credits. It didn’t take Jaesa to know that Vette would be gone faster than ……… similes eluded Gwenfrewy at the moment.

 

“Gwen,” Jaesa entered the galley, “your father is trying to get a hold of you.”

 

Gwenfrewy blew a raspberry in response.

 

“You should take it on your private line in your quarters.” Jaesa did not look at Vette. “And Quinn is being weirder than usual.”

 

“Fine. Twovee are you done with my tea?” Gwenfrewy asked, hoping that the droid was not done so she could delay the conversation a little longer.

 

“Yes.” Twovee handed Gwenfrewy her mug.

 

“I’ll be in my room.” Gwenfrewy frowned at her mug.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy sat on her bed, drinking her tea, when her father finally answered his holo.

 

“Child.” Darth Marr was a serious man and rarely took off his helmet.

 

“Father.” Gwenfrewy bowed.

 

“You have been avoiding my calls.” His accusatory voice rang metallic over the holo.

 

“No, father, I have been busy with Baras’ business.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

 

“Yes, Darth Baras.” Darth Marr and Darth Baras did not like each other. “I have written up a marriage contract between you and Captain Quinn.” He stated without preamble.

 

Gwenfrewy spewed her tea on her housecoat. “What?” She fanned her mouth having burnt her tongue.

 

“Captain Quinn is an excellent match for you.” Darth Marr sounded bored.

 

“He’s ten years older than I am!” Gwenfrewy cried.

 

“And? Your mother was forty years younger than your father.” He picked invisible lint off his spiky shoulders. “Age difference means nothing against breeding and social position.”

 

Once again, the reminder that Gwenfrewy was adopted and that she was a commodity, purely meant for her own family’s political gain.

 

“He’s not Sith.” Gwenfrewy said, one last ditch effort. Malavai wasn’t Sith, he was a military officer. A disgraced military officer.

 

“True, but his grandparents are both Sith, they work under Rictus’ purview. His brother is Sith. He has the gene.” Darth Marr did not need to tell Gwenfrewy about genetics. “And the brother is already married.”

 

Gwenfrewy searched her memory, vainly trying to come up with a reason not to be married to Malavai Quinn. “He’s a spy for Baras.” Her very last-ditch last-ditch effort.

 

Darth Marr nodded. “True, but with Quinn married to you, it would split his loyalties and you would be able to sense his unease at any instructions Baras gives him.”

 

And that’s when Gwenfrewy understood. Malavai wasn’t a good match because of his Sith family. He was a good match because he could be used to stop Baras.

 

“When is the wedding?’ Gwenfrewy closed her eyes. She had no other option but to marry Malavai now.

 

Darth Marr checked a calendar like he didn’t already know. “You’re already married. There were proxies for both of you.” There was a hissing noise as Marr removed his face-plate. “He has already been informed.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded, accepting her fate. She was married. To Malavai Quinn.

 

“You will try for an heir.” Darth Marr stared at his daughter.

 

“Yes, father. I will try for an heir.” Gwenfrewy bowed her head.

 

Darth Marr arched an eyebrow and ended the call.

 

Gwenfrewy sat in silence on her bed. She hadn’t felt nauseated no matter that she drank fifteen whiskey sours the night before. But now? Now she needed to go vomit.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Ow, Gwen! Way to burn my hand!” Vette’s cry brought Gwenfrewy out of her reminiscing.

 

“Apologies, Vette. I was wool gathering.” Gwenfrewy went to put up the coffee pot, missed the stand and watched in a detached manner as the pot hit the floor of the ship’s conference room, shattering into a million pieces.

 

Vette rolled her eyes. “I don’t see how getting a call from daddy threw you off so much.”

 

“No, you wouldn’t.” Gwenfrewy frowned at her Twi’lek companion. “Has anybody seen Quinn?”

 

Vette shook her head. “Captain Grumpy was last reading over some personal mail in the crew’s barracks.”

 

“Thank you.” Gwenfrewy left the room. “Why couldn’t those Republic soldiers have followed and blown us up?” She muttered to herself.

 

Gwenfrewy knew she was hanging out with Republic soldiers. She also knew that not only was she hanging out with Republic soldiers but SpecForce soldiers. It wasn’t until she pulled out the deck of cards that she realized she was drinking and laughing with Havoc Squad.

 

It was, perhaps, morbid of her, but a part of her wanted Havoc to realize she was a Sith and kill her or capture her or anything, so she didn’t have to go back to the Empire. To a home that respected her because of an accident of birth, where people used her to get to her father, where she was but a pawn. Back to arranged marriages to -gag- the Malavai Quinns of the galaxy. Or to a literal marriage to Malavai Quinn.

 

Gwenfrewy was not going to vomit, not again. She had already spent forty-five minutes of her day regurgitating at the idea of having to copulate with Malavai Quinn.

 

“Quinn is in the infirmary.” Jaesa offered up, pity shining in her eyes.

 

“Thank you, Jaesa.” Gwenfrewy didn’t even try to smile at her friend, heading towards the infirmary.

 

Gwenfrewy studied Malavai through the open doorway, he was scanning himself for some odd reason.

 

“Is there a reason for your distress, Captain?” Gwenfrewy finally asked.

 

Malavai jumped and screeched a little. Smoothing his hair back, straightening his outfit he turned to look at Gwenfrewy. “No, my lord.”

 

Gwenfrewy arched a perfectly sculpted pink eyebrow. “You’re lying badly, Quinn.” Gwenfrewy could only tell people were lying if they were lying badly.

 

“I have received news that is almost too good to be true, my lord.” Malavai blushed.

 

“What news was that?” Gwenfrewy wanted to know how Malavai was informed he was now married to her.

 

“I have been married, by proxy, to the daughter of a prominent member of the Dark Council.” Malavai admitted, blushing again, his mind working furiously at all the possibilities such a match would open up to him.

 

“Do you know her name?” Gwenfrewy leaned against the door jamb.

 

“Gwenfrewy Zlis Fellev.” It had not escaped his notice that his new wife shared the same first name as Gwenfrewy.

 

“Malavai, do you know what my last name is?” Gwenfrewy entered the room, closing and locking the door.

 

“No, my lord.” Malavai watched as Gwenfrewy approached him.

 

“It’s Fellev.” Gwenfrewy had always disliked telling people her last name.

 

“Ah.” Malavai said, at once understanding the significance. “May I call you by your first name, my wife?” He stumbled over the last word.

 

Gwenfrewy inclined her head. “Of course, Malavai. We are husband and wife now.”

 

“Gwenfrewy,” Malavai took her hand, “I look forward to our marital bliss.” Lying. He looked forward to the prestige he’d get by being married to her.

 

“As do I, Malavai.” Gwenfrewy knew he was lying.

 

Gwenfrewy let Malavai hold her hand while his mind whisked through several possibilities of their future.

 

“Speaking of our future together.” Gwenfrewy was thankful she hadn’t eaten yet. “I have been given an order by my father.”

 

“Ah, yes.” Malavai nodded again. “Children.”

 

It was in a Sith Lord’s best interest to have children early and often due to mortality rates at the Academy and politics.

 

 

“Indeed.” Gwenfrewy watched through lidded eyes as Malavai moved his hands to grasp her hips.

 

#

 

Vette caught Jaesa standing outside the infirmary looking green.

 

“What’s up?” Vette whispered.

 

“Gwen and Quinn are married and they’re copulating.” Jaesa thought about vomiting.

 

“Oh, gross.” Vette frowned.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Quesh was a hideous planet but at least the cantina knew how to make a damn fine whiskey sour.

 

“Gwen, I’m going to head back to the ship.” Jaesa touched Gwenfrewy’s elbow.

 

Gwenfrewy did a thumbs up as she chugged her third whiskey sour. She was probably turning into an alcoholic but her job and being married to her husband were defining contributing factors. Maybe if she didn’t have to get pregnant by Malavai she wouldn’t be needing so much liquid courage?

 

“Is all this alcohol really necessary?” Jaesa asked quietly.

 

Gwenfrewy deadpanned her friend. “Have you seen Quinn? Have you heard him speak?”

 

Jaesa bobbed her head from side to side. “Point taken.”

 

Gwenfrewy indicated she wanted a refill of her drink as Jaesa studied her.

 

“Why all the preparation?” As far as Jaesa knew, Gwenfrewy and Malavai had copulated often since their marriage began.

 

“Because we are not at all compatible.” Gwenfrewy hiccupped. “He’s attractive,” or so she’d been told, “but he’s obsequious, cloying, and a spy. None of which I find gets my motor running.” She ignored the part of her brain that reminded her nothing really got her motor running. “And when it comes to him, well, let’s just say chicks don’t do it for him.”

 

“Ah.” Malavai being a homosexual did explain a lot. “Well, good luck?”

 

Gwenfrewy snorted. “Yeah. I’m gonna need it.”

 

Jaesa patted her friend on the back and left the cantina.

 

“I’m going to need a lot more whiskey.” Gwenfrewy frowned.

 

#

 

Andronikos was getting bored on the ship, Zash’s voice coming out of Khem was too creepy for words and Gawain and Ashara were out doing whatever it was Sith did on this hell hole planet.

 

Eyeing what passed for a cantina, Andronikos’ eye landed on a beautiful Chiss sitting at the bar. Sitting? More like she gave off the illusion of trying to become one with the bar.

 

Chuckling to himself, he made a vee-line directly to the melting Chiss.

 

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Andronikos pointed to the empty glass she clutched in her hand. “And get her a refill.”

 

“Thank you.” The voice was Imperial and gorgeous, even if her sentence was punctuated by hiccups.

 

“Andronikos Revel.” Andronikos smiled at her.

 

“Gwenfrewy Fellev.” Gwenfrewy prided herself on the fact that she refused to change her last name and her father agreed with her for once.

 

“Nice to meet you, Gwenfrewy Fellev.” Andronikos smiled at her.

 

“Call me Gwen.” Gwenfrewy smiled back.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy discovered she rather liked Andronikos. He was shyrackshit crazy but he was at least hilarious. And hearing him talk about his adventures with his Sith friend was wonderful.

 

“So, beautiful, what’s wrong?” Andronikos hadn’t become a damn fine pirate without learning to read people and he knew that Gwenfrewy Fellev was unhappy.

 

Gwenfrewy looked at Andronikos. “I have to get pregnant and I can’t stand the idea of having my husband’s children.”

 

Andronikos nodded. Gawain had explained to him once that Sith were all about prestige and legacy and having children was part of that. Gawain had also explained that a bunch of Sith married for political reasons.

 

“Why not?” He took a sip of his drink.

 

“Because he is the human equivalent of a walking advertisement for taking a vow of chastity.” Gwenfrewy said.

 

Andronikos threw his head back and laughed. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Hell, it probably was the alcohol talking, he was one hundred percent certain of it. “Have you thought about getting knocked up by another person and saying it’s his?”

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at Andronikos, her drunk mind working through the suggestion as fast as it could. “That is a brilliant idea.” Her mind began working through all the possibilities. There was always Pierce but he was worse than Quinn. If she had sex with Pierce, then the man would lord it over both herself and Malavai. “What I need to get is to have one lucky one-night stand.”

 

Which was possible. She was ovulating for the next three days, but by the time she got to Fleet it would be too late.

 

“Hey, I’m willing to be helpful.” Andronikos offered, the alcohol flowing through his veins making his suggestion the best idea ever.

 

Gwenfrewy arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

#

 

“Ngh!” Gwenfrewy cried as Andronikos pounded into her, her legs draped over his arms, her back pressed against the wall of his ship. “Harder!”

 

Andronikos chuckled darkly before pounding into her harder. “You like this?’ He rasped in her ear.

 

Gwenfrewy just nodded, her hands raking down Andronikos’ back, forcing him to press more firmly against her.

 

Biting her neck, Andronikos lifted one of her legs to his shoulder. “You’re so flexible.” He grunted, changing the angle, pounding into her harder still.

 

Gwenfrewy gasped, pressing her back against the wall, spreading her legs wider, allowing him to bottom out.

 

It was the third time they had had sex since meeting in the cantina. This time they actually made it to the ship but not a bed.

 

Suddenly, he pinched her clit between his fingers, causing Gwenfrewy to tense up, crying out her in what she thought was her orgasm. Andronikos thrust a few more times before he too came.

 

“Bed this time?” Andronikos kissed her temple.

 

Gwenfrewy gasped for breath and nodded. “Bed.”

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy awoke in a different bed on a different ship in the arms of a different person. Then, the night before came flooding back. The cantina on Quesh. Andronikos Revel. His offer to get her pregnant.

 

 _Oh, please let it to have worked._ Closing her eyes, tuning out all things, Gwenfrewy checked her body, using the Force. It was possible she was pregnant, but she had to make sure.

 

“Another round?” Andronikos asked as his hand stole towards the apex of her thighs.

 

“Mmmmm, yeah.” Gwenfrewy opened her legs.

 

#

 

“Jaesa, have you seen my wife?” Malavai checked his chrono. Gwenfrewy never made it home and they had a set time put aside to try and get her pregnant.

 

“Last I saw her was planetside.” Jaesa said, not looking up from her book.

 

“Hmmm.” Malavai checked his chrono again. That was two days ago.

 

“Twovee! Would you be an absolute dear and fix me a cup of tea?” Gwenfrewy’s voice called from the entryway.

 

“Gwenfrewy!” Malavai’s voice cracked as his errant wife came sauntering into the main area.

 

“Please, do not call me that, Malavai, that’s what my father calls me and if you have any designs on getting me pregnant then reminding me of my father is not the way to go.” Gwenfrewy frowned at her husband.

 

Malavai pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, you’re correct. Apologies, my love.”

 

Gwenfrewy gave him an indulgent smile.

 

“But we had a date and when you did not arrive, I feared the worst.” Malavai had a real fear that Gwenfrewy was killed. He wasn’t done with her yet. He needed to be made a Moff before she could die.

 

“Apologies, I ran into a friend while in the cantina and we spent the last few days catching up.” Andronikos Revel was some of the best sex Gwenfrewy had ever had. And, she was pregnant. Now all she had to do was stomach one session with Malavai and claim the resulting child was his. “Did you not get my message?”

 

Gwenfrewy had sent a message, it had said she was catching up with an old friend.

 

“I did.” Malavai crossed his arms. “But you are late getting back. I was worried.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded, both knew he was lying.

 

“Pierce can take the ship out and we can-,” Gwenfrewy left the sentence unfinished. Everyone on her crew knew about her father’s directive but Malavai didn’t like talking about it.

 

Malvai thought for a few minutes before nodding. “Yes, that seems satisfactory.”

 

Gwenfrewy inclined her head. “I’ll meet you in our quarters then.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gwenfrewy rubbed her stomach. She was just starting to show.

 

“Gwen,” Jaesa touches Gwenfrewy’s elbow, “your father has recalled you back to Dromund Kaas.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. Her father must be wanting to talk about the birth of her children. She was carrying triplets. She should’ve asked if Andronikos’ family was prone to multiple births but that was one of the many things that didn’t come up, surprisingly.

 

“Jaesa, I need you to do me a favor.” Gwenfrewy said softly.

 

“Anything.” And Jaesa meant it. She loved Gwenfrewy with every fiber of her being.

 

“If anything happens to me, I want you to take the children, your parents, and run.” Gwenfrewy held up a hand. “I want you to take them out of Imperial space. Take them anywhere but don’t let them be raised by the Jedi. I want them to have a normal childhood once I’m gone.”

 

And Gwenfrewy would be gone soon. She could sense it. Something was off, wrong with her interactions with Malavai.

 

Jaesa swallowed but nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Thank you.” Gwenfrewy smiled. “Tell Quinn to set course for Dromund Kaas, please Jaesa.”

 

“At once.” Jaesa kissed Gwenfrewy’s cheek quickly before leaving.

 

 

#

 

 

“I want the Willsaams to raise them.” Gwenfrewy stated firmly.

 

There was silence in the room as her father, Malavai, and Malavai’s parents looked at her in shock.

 

“Child, the Willsaams are not Force sensitive.” Darth Marr said, it was hard to think of her father as Darth Marr when he wasn’t wearing his helmet.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Neither are the Quinns. Also, the Willsaams live on Dromund Kaas. The Quinns do not.”

 

No matter how much Darth Marr acted like he didn’t care, and emotionally he didn’t, but he always needed to know how his legacy was doing. He often visited Gwenfrewy to ask about her studies, view her progression in the Force. Gwenfrewy didn’t think his grandchildren would be any different.

 

“Hmmmm.” Darth Marr rubbed his chin in thought.

 

And Gwenfrewy knew she won.

 

“Child, you make a good point. All the best tutors and instructors are here.” Darth Marr picked up his seal, stamping the documents Gwenfrewy had drawn up about the future of her offspring.

 

Malavai and the Quinns never got to say anything.

 

“Thank you, father.” Gwenfrewy wanted to hug her father but Darth Marr wasn’t one for displays of affection.

 

“It is no matter, child.” Darth Marr stood. “If you will excuse me, I need to get back to work.”

 

“Yes, father.” Gwenfrewy watched as her father strode from the room.

 

The Quinns stood, bid farewell to Gwenfrewy, too austere and cold to say more than a cursory good-bye.

 

Soon, only Gwenfrewy and Malavai were in an empty office.

 

“Why did you do that?” Malavai asked, his voice oddly devoid of emotion despite the maelstrom storming inside him.

 

“Do what?” Gwenfrewy wanted him to admit it. Needed Malavai to admit that he wanted to take her children and have them raised by his family, to learn to hate her, to be perfect tools of Baras against their own mother.

 

“Have our children raised by the Willsaams instead of my family. It is my family’s right to raise them, blood relations, Sith blood over outsiders. The Willsaams are transplants and know nothing of our society, our ways, the children will be lacking in everything no matter that tutors and instructors can be found.” He gripped the arms of his chair, having never stood.

 

Gwenfrewy studied her husband. He was angry. Angry at having his property -her children- taken out of his grasp. Was he so much Baras’ man that the safety of his children was not a concern? Didn’t he see that Baras would hold the triplets hostage to get what he wanted?

 

“If you can’t answer your own question then I don’t deign to enlighten you.” The Willsaams were loyal only to Gwenfrewy. Jaesa saw to that. The Willsaams viewed Gwenfrewy as a savior, not only of themselves but of their beloved daughter as well. The Willsaams weren’t loyal to Darth Marr or Darth Baras. The Willsaams were entirely Gwenfrewy’s.

 

“I demand you tell me this instance!” Malavai surged from his chair, yanking Gwenfrewy out of hers, his breath hissing in her face.

 

Gwenfrewy sneered. “What will you do? You’re powerless. All your power comes from my name and Baras’ condescension.”

 

“I will kill you if you take what belongs to me away!” Malavai hissed.

 

Gwenfrewy Force choked him, causing him to drop his hands as he scratched uselessly at his throat. “Threaten me again, Captain Quinn, and they will never be able to find your body for proper burial.” Gwenfrewy watched as her husband wheezed, scratching at his throat as she slowly pushed him against the shelves lining the walls.

 

Finally, Malavai stopped fighting, having passed out. Gwenfrewy released her husband, watching him thud to the floor.

 

“Beatrice,” Gwenfrewy called out to the servant just outside the room, “could you have my husband removed to my ship, please.” She lightened her words with a smile.

 

“Yes, Miss Gwen.” Beatrice smiled at the woman she helped raise.


	7. Chapter 7

Broonmark was oddly good with children. So was Pierce.

 

“Gwen, your children are beautiful.” Jaesa hugged her friend, mindful of the newborn in Gwenfrewy’s arms.

 

“Thank you.” Gwenfrewy smiled, glad that her children looked more Chiss than human.

 

All three children had her freckles and pink hair. Two boys, Dafydd and Emyr, and one girl, Owena.

 

“What are their names?” Vette asked, letting Dafydd grab her finger.

 

“The boys are Dafydd and Emyr. The girl is Owena.” Gwenfrewy smiled.

 

“Which one is this?” Vette cooed down at Dafydd.

 

“That’s Dafydd.” Gwenfrewy smiled.

 

“How can you tell? They all look the same.” Pierce asked, waving at Emyr, the child cooing happily in Broonmark’s arms.

 

“Their eyes.” Gwenfrewy smiled. “Dafydd’s eyes are red like mine. Owena’s eyes are crimson. And Emyr’s eyes are scarlet.” Her children clearly had three different eye colors.

 

“Oh.” Pierce studied each child intently. “Well, I’ll be a monkey lizard’s uncle, their eyes are different colors.”

 

Gwenfrewy laughed and shook her head. “Of course, they’re half human.” Andronikos and she made some pretty babies. It was a shame the pirate would never get to meet his offspring.

 

“You know, none of them look like Quinn.” Vette pointed out.

 

Jaesa and Gwenfrewy shared a look.

 

“Guess it must be my Chiss DNA.” Gwenfrewy shrugged. None of the children looked like Andronikos either.


	8. Chapter 8

Gwenfrewy limped into the Imperial outpost, covered in grime and livid. Baras betrayed her, not really a surprise, but the two Sith Pureblood that found her left both her and Jaesa to die.

 

“Who the fuck are you two assholes?” Gwenfrewy ground out as she spotted the two Sith Purebloods.

 

Jaesa hissed in warning but Gwenfrewy was too injured and pissed to care.

 

“I am Servant One.” He bowed. “This is Servant Two. We are the Emperor’s Hand.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned at the two Purebloods. One and Two? What kind of fucked names were those? Emperor’s Hand? Her father never told her about any Emperor’s Hand nonsense.

 

“And what do you want?” She spat out.

 

“To help you get revenge.” One said with a small smile playing across his lips.

 

Gwenfrewy arched an eyebrow. “Well, color me intrigued.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Don’t send me away, please!” Jaesa cried, begging, pacing around Gwenfrewy’s room.

 

“You promised you’d take care of my children. You can’t back out now.” Gwenfrewy reminded her young Apprentice.

 

“You need me more now than ever! I have to make sure you aren’t  surrounded by enemies.” Jaesa came to kneel in front of Gwenfrewy, clutching at Gwenfrewy’s outfit, grabbing a hand. “Please, Gwen. Keep me with you. Please.”

 

Gwenfrewy studied Jaesa. “I can’t. I have to make sure Baras and Quinn don’t get my children. And you’re the only Force sensitive I trust around them.” She wished she bothered getting Andronikos’ frequency, having a pirate as a friend would’ve been great.

 

Jaesa deflated. “I know.” Pressing her forehead against Gwenfrewy’s knee she sighed. “I know but who will be here to protect you?”

 

That was the question. Who would protect Gwenfrewy if Jaesa was gone? Pierce could be an elaborate spy, his disdain of authority a cover. Broonmark was savage and only loyal to her but he wasn’t Force sensitive. Vette could be another elaborate spy, after all Vette was sweet but the Twi'lek was constantly looking at ways to get credits so she could buy priceless Twi'lek heritage back. And Quinn. Quinn was Baras’ man through and through. There would be no safety from Quinn.

 

“Jaesa, my children are more important than I.” Gwenfrewy stroked Jaesa’s face. “Promise that you’ll take care of them.”

 

Jaesa and Gwenfrewy stared at each other, both imploring the other. Sighing, Jaesa admitted defeat.

 

“I will protect them with my life, Master. I swear it.” Jaesa bowed her head.

 

“Thank you.” Gwenfrewy knelt, pulling Jaesa into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a dangerous way to get drunk.

Why did Gwenfrewy keep coming back to Nar Shaddaa to drink or in this moment inhale her annoyance, anger, disenfranchisement away?

 

Wishing she could drink her alcohol instead of inhale* it, she scratched at the mask protecting the bottom part of her face. She refused to go see a Sith healer, Jedi healers weren’t available to her for obvious reasons, Jaesa was protecting the triplets, and Malavai said since he wasn’t Force sensitive then the skin would have to heal naturally. Which was annoying.

 

She wore a mask that covered the lower half of her face to protect it mostly but also to help her keep from being recognized. Same reason she dyed her hair black and changed armor.

 

“Ugh! I miss drinking.” Gwenfrewy sighed, getting the bartender’s attention. “I’ll take another globe? Glass? Whatever, just give me more alcohol cloud, please.”

 

The bartender nodded.

 

“I’ll be right over,” Gwenfrewy turned around, studying the cantina, finding an unoccupied corner, “there!” pointing at a random unoccupied booth.

 

The bartender nodded.

 

Leveraging herself up, Gwenfrewy’s feet had a little trouble trying to get untangled from the bottom of her armored coat* she let Vette pick out.

 

“Son of a Hutt!” Gwenfrewy hissed. “Who in the fuck is actually coordinated enough to wear long coats?”

 

Frustrated, she yanked at her coat, causing her to fall back hard on the stool she was sitting on.

 

“Oh, dear sweet baby savior of some obscure religion!” Gwenfrewy shouted. “Who was the fucktard that decided Sith Lords looked cooler with capes? I will travel back in time and behead them!”

 

Igniting her lightsaber, Gwenfrewy attacked her coat and by proximity, the bar and stool she was sitting on.

 

Finally, the long part of her coat was cut off.

 

“Finally!” Gwenfrewy breathed, de-igniting her lightsaber and tossing the fabric of her coat in the nearest trash can. “That is the last time I let Vette talk me into buying an outfit.” Standing up without tripping on her own clothes, she noticed how the entire cantina had gone silent at her outburst. “How much to fix the bar and stool?” She whispered to the bartender.

 

“One hundred thousand credits.” The bartender looked like he wanted to be invisible.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Right. Well,” she pulled out three credit sticks, “here’s four hundred thousand credits. So, please don’t tell the Hutts?”

 

The bartender nodded. “Yes, my Lord.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s smile was hidden by her half mask. “Thanks. I’ll just go over to my corner. And not cause any more trouble.”

 

Sheepishly, she slunk over to the booth she had picked out before her fight with her robe.

 

#

 

“You think she’s having a bad day?” Vik joked, jostling Aric.

 

Aric ignored his drinking buddy. Not that Aric wanted Vik as a drinking buddy.

 

“Hey, she’s headed this way.” The Weequay needlessly pointed out.

 

Aric sighed, the Sith was indeed heading in the general direction of the two Havoc Squad members.

 

Something about the Sith was vaguely familiar to Aric, but the only Chiss Sith he knew had bright pink hair.

 

“Try not to start anything, Vik.” Aric cast a baleful eye at the Weequay. “We’re here for intel, not a fight.”

 

Aric had informed the Weequay the rules of Nar Shaddaa’s Promenade, Jon had informed Vik of the rules of the Promenade. Even Yuun had informed Vik of the rules, but reiteration couldn’t hurt.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Vik grunted, sinking back into his seat now that the show was over.

 

Aric watched out of the corner of his eye as the Sith drunkenly meandered towards their corner.

 

“Oh.” The Sith hiccupped. “I was not aware that this booth was occupied. Apologies.” A burp and a point. “I’ll just nip myself off to another table.” Turning around, the Sith almost bowled over the bartender bringing her -drink? “Ah. You’re here, oh, umm, this corner is occupied so I’ll just, umm-,” She stopped talking, deflating. “Fuck.”

 

“You can sit with us, my lord.” Vik winked at Aric. “This is the Promenade, we can mingle.”

 

The Sith blinked at them. “Only if you both agree.”

 

Vik kicked Aric under the table. Aric could only assume that the Weequay had some type of scheme in mind.

 

“I don’t mind.” Aric and Vik exchanged glances.

 

The Sith hiccupped again. “K.”

 

The bartender shrugged and placed the weird smoking contraption on the table.

 

The Sith looked between Vik and Aric before sliding into the booth next to Aric.

 

The three of them just sat there. Aric and Vik both caught up in watching the Sith breathe in some smoke that smelled like gin.

 

“What’s that?” Aric asked after a while, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at the Cathar. Why did he look familiar? “I met the wrong end of a lightsaber.” She made a whooshing noise in conjunction with a cutting motion across the lower right side of her jaw before giggling. “It cut clean through to my mouth and I’m waiting for it to heal. And I can’t eat or drink anything so I gotta sniff my alcohol if I want to get drunk.”

 

“And how’s that working for you?” Vik asked, a strange gleam in his eye.

 

“Well, it’s gotten me drunk quickly but I miss the taste. Tasting things are always so much better, ya’know?” Gwenfrewy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

The table fell silent, as the three of them drank -and in Gwenfrewy’s case, breathed- in confused companionship.

 

The Cathar’s voice was niggling a part of Gwenfrewy’s mind that refuse to cooperate. Oh, well, she was too drunk.

 

“I gotta take a piss.” Vik said after a while, standing up, jostling the table, forcing Aric to knock into Gwenfrewy.

 

“Sorry.” Aric glared after the Weequay as Vik headed towards the refreshers.

 

“It’s fine. It won’t scar.” Gwenfrewy responded. “Not like this.” She pointed at her covered face.

 

She hated that she was scarred. It wasn’t fair, really. Twenty-seven years of avoiding scars and then Draagh got the drop on her at the spaceport and now a scar.

 

“Can’t be your first.” Aric said, raising his drink to his lips.

 

“It is though, the first an opponent has ever given me.” Gwenfrewy sighed. “It’s a sign of weakness. I wasn’t fast enough, good enough to avoid it.”

 

“You could get rid of it.” Aric suggested.

 

“I could but then I’d forget about my failure. And it might happen again.” Gwenfrewy wished she had a drink to knock back instead of fucking alcoholic smoke.

 

“It’s not a failure.” A part of Aric’s drunk brain reasoned that a Jedi most likely gave the Sith the scar but another part of his brain said it was just as likely another Sith Lord - Elara liked to talk about the strange politics in the Sith Empire.

 

“Really?” Gwenfrewy turned her ruby red eyes to glare balefully at him. “It’s proof that I was bad at my job. My one job is to always be better than the people I fight. Especially other Sith and this,” she pointed violently at her right jaw, “is proof that I failed.”

 

Aric leaned his elbow on the table top, studying her. “It’s a sign of success. Is how I’d view it.”

 

“Success?” Gwenfrewy laughed humorlessly. “Some elaboration is required.”

 

“You’re not dead right? The only failure when fighting is death.” Aric shrugged, finishing his drink. He reached over and tapped her mask. “And it symbolizes that they failed as well, they didn’t kill you. You live to fight another day.”

 

Gwenfrewy blinked. He dared to touch her? This Republic soldier dared to touch her? But he was right. She was alive. She survived. Draagh and Baras failed to kill her.

 

“I’ve never thought of it that way,” she said wondrously. “Thank you!” Her smile was still hidden by the mask covering the bottom half of her face, but her eyes lit up. Happy, she surged to hug the Cathar.

 

“No problem.” Aric awkwardly patted Gwenfrewy’s head.

 

Gwenfrewy quickly pulled away. “Right, well.”

 

Aric chuckled at her awkwardness. “I’m Aric.”

 

Gwenfrewy froze as recognition hit. “I’m Zlis.” As well as the mask, the different hair color, and the new outfit, she decided to go by her middle name.

 

“Zlis, do you mind doing me a favor?” Aric asked.

 

“Sure.” Gwenfrewy tilted her head to the side. What kind of favor could she do for Havoc Squad?

 

“What do you know about Shadow Town*?” Aric figured it couldn’t hurt -it was probably the drinking that caused him to think asking a Sith Lord about an Empire controlled area.

 

“I know all the back ways to enter.” Gwenfrewy furrowed her brow. “Is that what you’re asking?”

 

Aric wanted to shout for joy. “That is exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

“Oh, well, then let me tell you how to get in without being detected.” Gwenfrewy shrugged. For some dumb reason Shadow Town currently fell under Baras’ purview. She hoped Baras got into loads of trouble when Havoc came in and fucked all his shit up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can vape alcohol. And it does get you drunker quicker.
> 
> http://healthland.time.com/2013/06/05/smoking-alcohol-the-dangerous-way-people-are-getting-drunk/
> 
> https://www.buzzfeed.com/nicolenguyen/we-tried-vaping-alcohol-and-it-was-definitely-something
> 
> https://vimeo.com/92841699
> 
> The outfit Gwenfrewy is having such a hard time with is the Tulak Hord outfit. Seriously, who looked at the combat style of the Sith Warrior/Jedi Knight and thought "that would look cooler with a cape" when we all have Edna Mode in our heads going "NO CAPES!" Clearly, they don't have Edna Mode, pity. (i legit hate capes and chest armor with long tails only b/c a big part of my brain is going "that's a cape" but i also don't like my Sorcerers and Sages in skirts either.)
> 
> This is referring to a Nar Shaddaa Heroic on Republic side. It’s called Breaking Down Shadown Town. And I know that heroics aren't story arcs or whatever but I think heroics add a cute little extra missions to some storylines depending on what the heroic is.


	11. Chapter 11

Gwenfrewy stared at the email from Master Timmns, the Jedi she met on Belsavis while trying to take out Darth Ekkage. What was he thinking emailing her? Did he want her to get caught? Did he want her to get killed? As far as nefarious plots to rid the galaxy of one more Sith it was a bit convoluted. How did the Jedi even know what her email was? It wasn’t as if they exchanged email addresses. And Gwenfrewy had been on Belsavis alone, not trusting any of her remaining companions not to be spies.

 

“My dear, what has you frustrated so?” Malavai asked from the doorway.

 

“I have received a letter from Jaesa, husband. It is full of troubling news.” It wasn’t a lie. Not that Malavai could tell when she was lying anyway. No, the man was too focused on keeping up his own lies to bother trying to find Gwenfrewy’s.

 

“What news?” He perked up at that; always so concerned about his legacy, Gwenfrewy barely suppressed an eye roll.

 

“Dafydd refuses to learn to speak Cheunh.” Gwenfrewy frowned. “How can he be expected to take over for his grandfather if he refuses to learn?”

 

Malavai perked up more at the mention of Gwenfrewy’s father. By now he knew she was adopted, there were no Chiss on the Dark Council, and no Chiss spouses or concubines either. But he had yet to learn who her adopted father was. She wasn’t going to tell him.

 

“Is your father worried about this?” Malavai had met Gwenfrewy’s father on several occasions. Once when discussing how the children would be raised, when the children were born, and when the children were moved in with the Willsaams.

 

Gwenfrewy snorted. “Father is not, no. He doesn’t understand that Chiss children mature faster, even half-breed children.” Gwenfrewy deleted the email from the Jedi with a swipe of her hand, she had spent a pretty credit on getting a datapad custom made for her, so sensitive but only to her touch, before locking it. If Malavai somehow found the way to unlock her datapad he’d never be able to get any information off it. She wasn’t even sure Imperial Intelligence could. “He did see that we need to request Chiss tutors though. So, he found some of the Expansionary Force that are willing to teach Force Sensitive children.”

 

Gwenfrewy tossed her now empty datapad on the bed behind her, staring at her husband. “Was there something you needed, husband?”

 

“The Hand are on the holo for you, my dear.” Malavai couldn’t help the way his eyes darted to her datapad, he finally figured out a way to crack it. Probably. One of Baras’ spies in Intelligence helped.

 

Nodding, she stood, stretched, watched as Malavai’s gaze went from her datapad to her bare stomach, maybe he was a bisexual, he sure seemed to watch her often enough with a heated gaze. “Thank you, husband.”

 

She walked past him, careful not to touch him, and went to answer the call of the Hand.

 

#

 

Malavai was tempted to chunk the blasted datapad against the wall. There was no way to open it; no way to unlock it. It was uncrackable. Even Vette couldn’t get in, and Malavai had asked. Why would Gwenfrewy’s father get her such an uncrackable datapad?

 

Malavai snorted. It was probably because her father realized what a ninny she was. Too trusting, too easy going. He still remembered the time Twovee came in chirping about how it and Jaesa had rescued Gwenfrewy from a card game against Republic Special Forces. Figured she’d lose the damn thing a time or two and didn’t want the Jedi to find it and get all the state secrets or whatever. Not that Gwenfrewy was embroiled in state secrets, all official communications came through the ship’s communications log, including all the stuff from The Hand.

 

“Husband, have you seen my datapad?” Gwenfrewy wandered about the ship in a sports bra and lounge pants, she never really seemed to get dressed if she didn’t have to go out in public.

 

“I have it here, my dear.” Malavai held up the datapad, trying and failing at not looking at all her glorious slate skin.

 

Gwenfrewy had become more attractive to him since she had dyed her hair black, her hair was now long enough to put in a low ponytail at the base of her skull, and birthed their children, he didn’t know why.

 

“Oh, trying to read the report from Jaesa?” She smiled at him.

 

Malavai barely managed not to snort. Gwenfrewy was so trusting, almost too trusting. It was amazing that such a naive slip of a girl -it didn’t matter that she was twenty-nine in Malavaia’s mind- could have such immense power and be chosen by the so-called Hand of the Emperor. “Yes, she doesn’t send them to me, and I am curious as to how our children are coming along.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded pleasantly. “I shall reprimand her. They are your children too; you should also get updates about their progress.”

 

Malavai smiled indulgently, why his parents ever thought to shackle him to such a simpering idiot was beyond him. “Thank you, my dear.” He placed a hand on her hip, caressing her bare skin above the waist band on her pants.

 

“You’re welcome.” Gwenfrewy smiled shyly back.

 

It was truly amazing how idiotic she was. “Would you mind retiring to our room?” It was how he indicated he wanted to get intimate.

 

Maybe she could be convinced to give him a blow job? Yes, now that was a satisfying image. His powerful Sith wife on her knees with his cock in her mouth, his hand grasping her hair by the ponytail, as he fucked her mouth.

 

She blinked at him dumbly for a few seconds. “Alright.”


	12. Chapter 12

Master Timmns,

I thank you kindly for your kind words and I am pleased to learn that you made it back to Republic space safely.

I am, however, confused by your letter. I was under the impression that we would not speak again until after the War. Was I mistaken?

Hope you’re doing well.

Sincerely,

Lord Zlis

 

#

 

Lord Zlis,

My sincerest apologies. I had not meant to mislead you. I was merely offering a hand out should you decide on an earlier extraction.

Few on the Council are eager to meet you. After your care of NK, the healers are especially anxious to meet you.

Is Jaesa doing well? I did not see her when we met on Belsavis.

I hope you’re doing well.

Sincerely,

Master Timmns

 

#

 

Master Timmns,

But why are they interested in meeting me? I only did what was right and proper. NK did not deserve to die nor undergo the torture which my master would surely have put him through.

I hope he is healing well. Jaesa misses him keenly, although she refuses to admit it.

She is no longer traveling with me as I have tasked her with a far more important task than keeping me alive. I will tell her you asked after her.

Lord Zlis.

 

#

 

Lord Zlis,

I must inform you that I showed your last email to my superior on the C and she is wondering if she could meet you. Or communicate with you in some way.

Master Timmns

 

#

 

Master Timmns,

With the current climate, I do not feel as if being in communication with two Jedi, let alone a member of the C., would be a good idea.

Tell her thank you for me.

Lord Zlis.

 

#

 

Zlis,

A friend of mine is asking what is preventing you from joining us? We boast a former Dark Council member in our ranks. It isn’t as though we cannot defend you.

Tims

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy stared at the email Master Timmns had sent her. Since when were they on a nickname basis?

 

She read over the email again. After a few exchanged emails with Master Timmns, it all came down to this.

 

How did she tell him? How did she tell him she couldn’t?

 

“We’re making a stop on Nar Shaddaa.” She said suddenly.

 

“What?” Vette asked from the other side of the couch.

 

“Nar Shaddaa. We’re going there.” Gwenfrewy stood suddenly.

 

“Why?” Vette asked.

 

“I need a drink.” Gwenfrewy looked at the Twi’lek. “I need several drinks.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Gwenfrewy stared down at her husband, his body folded in on itself, a crying mass of pathetic failure.

 

“Did you really expect this to go any other way?” Her voice inflectionless, her face blank, her emotions too much a maelstrom to properly pin down any one feeling.

 

“Pl-please, my dear, mercy!” Malavai begged.

 

“What were you trying to accomplish here? It wasn’t just because Baras ordered you to kill me.” She tilted her head to the side. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter. Get back on the ship.”

 

Turning, she walked away from him, her mind already on how to phrase the email to Jaesa, asking after the welfare of the triplets.

 

“You mean, you forgive me?” His voice hopeful.

 

Gwenfrewy turned back, screeching at him, voice full of Force, rage, hatred, and fear, the sound literally pushing him over, causing him to tumble back a few feet. “My forgiveness depends on what news I get from Jaesa. You better pray to whatever you believe in that it is favorable news.”

 

All the color bleached from Malavai’s face.

 

“On the ship. Now!” Gwenfrewy’s voice still held the touch of Force.

 

Malavai scrambled to obey.

 

#

 

Jaesa’s lightsaber impaled another droid. Clever of Malavai to get somebody in Intelligence to reprogram all the estate’s droids.

 

“That’s the last of them, Mistress Jaesa.” Zerd’ozuw’mazan, Dozuw for short, the triplet’s Chiss tutor, assured Jaesa, holstering his blaster, and staring at the circurity screens.

 

Jaesa didn’t de-ignite her lightsaber, instead pacing back and forth in front of the nursery door. “Are they safe?”

 

“The children are safe, yes.” Dozuw smiled down at Emyr, the boy clutching Dozuw’s sleeve.

 

“And we are sure of who gave the order?” She wanted to gouge Quinn’s eyes out and force him to eat them.

 

“We’re sure.” Dozuw looked at his partner and fellow tutor, Oozok.

 

Jaesa cursed in Huttese knowing the triplets weren’t learning that language as of yet.

 

“Jaesa, Lord Gwenfrewy is on the holo for you.” Her mother touched her elbow.

 

“Thank you, mom.” Jaesa smiled at her mom, finally leaving her post by the door to talk to Gwenfrewy.

 

#

 

The lights in the crews’ quarters flicked on, bright and insistent, forcing the room’s three occupants to wakefulness immediately.

 

“Wake up!” Gwenfrewy hissed, snatching Malavai by the hair.

 

“Gwen!” Vette cried.

 

Gwenfrewy ignored the Twi’lek as she dragged Malavai by his hair out of the room.

 

“Tell them what you did!” She flung him against the main room’s wall. “Do it!”

 

Vette and Pierce looked on the scene, Twovee holding a mop for some strange reason, Broonmark hissed in the corner.

 

“My wife-,” Malavai started.

 

“Tell them what you tried to do to the children!” Gwenfrewy was glowing red orange by this point, pacing in front of Malavai.

 

“My Lord, what did he do?” Pierce asked when it became clear Malavai wasn’t going to answer.

 

Gwenfrewy and Malavai stared at each other.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Gwenfrewy’s smile was cruel. “At least, it won’t soon enough.” Bringing her hand up, she Force-choked Malavai with no intention of stopping.

 

Malavai gasped, clutching at his throat, face purpling.

 

None of the crew stepped in to stop her, Malavai Quinn was going to die by his wife’s hands.

 

The holoterminal’s insistent ringing was the only thing that saved him. Letting out another frustrated screech, Gwenfrewy’s focus dropped from Malavai to the terminal.

 

“It’s your father, Master.” Twovee chirped from its place closest to the holoterminal.

 

“I’ll take it on my personal holo.” Gwenfrewy said.

 

Twovee nodded and transferred the call.

 

Gwenfrewy sneered down at Malavai’s prone unconscious body, igniting her lightsaber and stabbing him through his hands.

 

“Throw him in a kolto tank.” She instructed the room at large.

 

Everybody watched as Gwenfrewy stalked into her bedroom, the door whooshing shut behind her.

 

Broonmark crooned something before slinging Malavai’s body over his shoulder like a bag of grain. Vette and Pierce followed and saw when Broonmark just dumped Malavai in a kolto tank haphazardly after ripping all the man’s clothes off. The breathing mask wasn’t even fitted properly.

 

The Talz did his version of a shrug before turning to go.

 

“ _This one betrayed The Clan. This one deserves to die_.” Broonmark said cryptically before leaving the medbay.

 

Vette and Pierce exchanged glances before she walked over to the tank, adjusting Malavai’s breathing mask so he didn’t drown.

 

“What? I want to make sure he lives to receive whatever other punishment Gwen heaps on him.” She shrugged.

 

Pierce nodded. Watching Gwenfrewy almost kill Malavai was satisfying, even if he and Malavai did fuck occasionally.


	14. Chapter 14

Gwenfrewy stared down at her drink, sweeping her hair back from her face. She really needed to stop letting Vette pressure her into fashion. Bangs were not a good look for her. But then again, Gwenfrewy often had the vague suspicion that Vette was living her hair dreams vicariously through Gwenfrewy. It had to be hard on a Twi’lek to see humans with so many different hair styles and all Twi’leks only having the same lekku. Now that she thought about it, did Cathar style their manes differently? Gwenfrewy had only ever seen mane-less Cathar but she knew there were Cathar out there with manes. Did Bothans style their fur differently? Did Bothans have manes? What about Wookies?

 

“You look deep in thought.” A pleasant male Republic accented voice said before the person it belonged to slid into the booth next to her.

 

“Just thinking about whether or not Wookies style their fur differently like humans style their hair or if they’re more like Twi’leks and accept the fact that the only thing that really tells them apart would be clothing.” She began chewing on her bottom lip as she thought.

 

“I never would have expected a Sith Lord to think those kind of thoughts.” The male sounded genuinely surprised.

 

Gwenfrewy shrugged. “Yes, well, it can’t be all about murder and mayhem at all moments of the day, you know. One must occasionally think about what one wants to eat.”

 

She hid a smile as she watched her table guest blink in dismayed confusion for a few minutes.

 

“You don’t, uh, actually eat them do you?” He questioned.

 

Gwenfrewy laughed, bell-like is how the man would describe it when asked how she laughed. “No, but the look on your face was worth the implied cannibalism.”

 

He chuckled, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “You got me with that one.” He sobered quickly though. “I’m Agent Theron Shan.”

 

Gwenfrewy felt her eyebrows going almost towards her hair line. “Shan. Interesting.”

 

Theron seemed to wait for her to add something but when she didn’t, he just shook his head. “Master Timmens told me to meet you.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Yes, Master Timmens.” All she said, as if that explained everything. Perhaps it did.

 

Theron looked at her again. He had met plenty of Chiss but never one recommended to him by the Jedi Council. And never a Sith.

 

“So, what might I do for Master Timmens and the SIS?” Gwenfrewy asked as a palpable silence fell over the table.

 

“It’s more about what we can do for you.” Theron said amiably.

 

“Getting me out.” She wondered about Master Timmens’ last vague email. “It’s not going to be as easy as Master Timmens thinks.”

 

Theron arched an eyebrow. “Why not?”

 

Gwenfrewy’s smile was bitter. “I have children. Triplets. And I refuse to leave them. I also can’t leave who is currently caring for them. So, that’s seven people including me. Plus my protocol droid.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“What about your husband?” Theron remember Timmens had mentioned a husband.

 

Gwenfrewy barked a laugh. “What husband? We’re divorced.”

 

The divorce had been granted by the full Council exactly two weeks ago, it was the main reason she had agreed to this futile meeting.

 

Theron studied the woman in front of him. She had yet to meet his eyes, she was older than him probably by four years.

 

“So, seven people, one droid. Anything else?” He pulled out one of his many datapads, calculating, making notes, trying to figure out logistics of extracting seven people plus a droid without causing too much of a stir.

 

“I can’t leave.” Gwenfrewy shook her head.

 

Theron frowned. “Lord Zlis, you can leave, we can find a way to get you and your family away from the Empire.”

 

She shook her head. “Gwenfrewy, please, and I can’t leave because my leaving would get my father killed.”

 

Theron placed the datapad gently on the table. “How so?”

 

Gwenfrewy finally met his gaze, cherry red eyes meeting moss green. “My father is Darth Marr.”

 

Theron blanched, noticeably blanched, reacting as if slapped; metaphorically he was. Slapped with a powerful secret. “If you leave, he’ll be labeled a traitor and killed.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded, pleased that Theron understood so quickly. “We don’t have a very good relationship, but we love each other in our own way. And I can’t be the reason he dies.”

 

Theron sighed. “So, there’s no way to get you out.”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “Nope. But it’s nice of Timmens to keep trying.”

 

“Well,” he released a massive breath, his hands motioning helplessly.

 

“Yep.” Gwenfrewy smiled.

 

The two of them sat in awkward silence.

 

“You know, if you killed me, I’m sure your Republic would give you a large reward. Killing the Emperor’s Wrath and Darth Marr’s daughter. It’d be quite a coup.” Gwenfrewy shrugged, almost as if asking Theron to kill her.

 

“Yeah.” Theron narrowed his eyes, studying his hands. She was right. It would be a career maker; he’d go down in history books. “But I’m not going to.”

 

“Why?” Her voice so soft, it was practically drowned out by the noise of the cantina.

 

“Because I know what it’s like being forced into a life because of who your parents are.” He reached across the table, grasping one of her hands.

 

“Thank you, Agent Shan.” Gwenfrewy squeezed his hand.

 

“No problem, Gwenfrewy. Call me Theron.” They shared a smile, somehow, both felt like they made a friend.  “Listen, can I call you Frey? Gwen-frey-wee is a bit much.”

 

Gwenfrewy giggled. “Sure.”


	15. Chapter 15

Gwenfrewy frowned at Twovee, the droid was puttering about her office. She could feel the very feline golden eyes of Darth Occlus as the man studied her.

 

She had been surprised when she arrived at her office that morning to see a Cathar in Sith robes waiting patiently for her. She had been even more surprised to learn that the Cathar was a member of the Dark Council. Gwenfrewy remembered he father telling her that a former slave now sat on the Dark Council and had shortly after Corellia, but it had never crossed her mind to think that the former slave would be a Cathar. It had never crossed her mind at all really.

 

“You want me to go to Makeb in your place.” Gwenfrewy said slowly, watching as Twovee dusted off the family photo of Gwenfrewy and her triplets.

 

“Yes.” Darth Occlus was an attractive man, thirty-one years old like Gwenfrewy, brown fur, black stripes, golden eyes, tall, muscular, almost too muscular in Gwenfrewy’s opinion.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Darth Occlus, why? This was tasked to you by the Dark Council, why would you ask for my help?” Gwenfrewy legitimately wanted to know.

 

“I have some private things I need to take care of. My wife is about to give birth.” He shrugged. “It’s going to be a hard birth.”

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip. Hard birth was often slang for half-bred children. “Ah.”

 

Gwenfrewy and Darth Occlus studied each other.

 

“Darth Fray*,” he called her by her official name if not her official title, “I came to you because you are the only one I feel like I could trust with this vital endeavor.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “I understand that, Darth Occlus.” She tapped her reading glasses against the surface of her desk. “Alright. You have a deal. I’m bored anyway.” She tried for a smile. It came out pained.

 

Darth Occlus inclined his head. “Indeed, Darth Fray.”

 

The deal was struck but Darth Occlus stayed seated.

 

“Was there anything else?” Gwenfrewy inquired.

 

He seemed to be studying her intently, his eyes roaming over her black hair, slate skin, freckles, the scar along her jaw. “You seem familiar.” His eyes narrowed. “Did you originally have pink hair?”

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at him. “Yes.” She didn’t know how else to answer.

 

Darth Occlus finally smiled. “We met on Quesh. Well, kinda on Quesh. You were holed up on my ship for three days while my pirate friend impregnated you.” His smile was lopsided.

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head in shock. “You’re Gawain?”

 

Darth Occlus, the newly rediscovered Gawain, nodded, chuckling. “Did it work?” His eyes dropped to her barely seen stomach before meandering back up to her face.

 

It was a lazy perusal, meant to tell if she had birthed a child, not to check her out or insult her.

 

“Yes. Triplets.” Gwenfrewy smiled slightly as she looked towards her bookshelf.

 

Gawain noticed, got up and walked over to the bookshelf. He studied the picture of Gwenfrewy holding her now three-year-old children. Or more accurately, her triplets using her as a jungle gym.

 

Gawain studied the picture intently for a few moments. “Not one of them looks like Andronikos.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s smile turned into a frown. “No. But Dafydd acts like him and Emyr has his laugh. Owena has his smile.”

 

Gawain nodded again. “Yes, I can see that.”

 

Turning back to Gwenfrewy, Gawain cocked his head to the side. “Is it alright if I tell Revel about the triplets?”

 

At this, she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Do! I would love for the children to meet him at least once.”

 

“Will they remember?” Toddlers often didn’t remember what happened to them.

 

“They’re Chiss. They’re pretty much six-year-olds right now. They’ll remember like normal six-year-olds would.” Gwenfrewy often wondered at the fact that most of the Empire didn’t know that Chiss aged mentally and sometimes physically faster than humans.

 

Gawain rubbed his chin as he thought. “Well,” he turned suddenly, proffering a bare hand, “I look forward to doing business with you, Darth Fray.”

 

Gwenfrewy glanced at his hand. Bare hand, a sign of trust. She hadn’t seen him take his glove off. Which meant he entered her office wearing no gloves. Did he realize who she was before he offered the deal? Before he sought her out? But that meant that he sought her out for a reason.

 

“Likewise, Darth Occlus.” Gwenfrewy accepted his hand, her hand just as bare.

 

Trust. It was strange in the circle they both occupied.

 

#

 

Andronikos was curious and nervous. Mostly nervous. Gawain had come back from the meeting with Darth Fray, the Emperor’s Wrath with news that she was none other than Gwen. Andronikos’ Gwen. And that Andronikos was now the proud father of triplets.

 

“Andy, what are they?” Gwenfrewy inquired as she watched her children interact with whatever the baby animals were Andronikos brought over as gifts.

 

“Mawvorr.” Andronikos spared her a nervous smile.

 

“Isn’t it illegal to take animals off Voss?” Gwenfrewy recognized the purple and blue beasts now.

 

“Yeah, but I know a guy.” Andronikos was a pirate, he wasn’t about to leave that life even if working with a Sith was more lucrative.

 

“Ah.” Gwenfrewy nodded. “Why are there four of them?”

 

Andronikos blushed, rubbing a hand over white hair. “Uh. One is for you.”

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at him. “You brought me a puppy*?”

 

“Yeah.” He grunted, blushing furiously.

 

He felt her cool hand on his elbow.

 

“Thank you. Nobody has ever gotten me a present before.” Her soft voice accompanied her soft touch.

 

Andronikos looked at her, noting her blush that spread across her sincere expression. “That’s just sad.”

 

Gwenfrewy dropped her hand, shrugging. “What does one get a Sith Lord?”

 

“A puppy. Obviously.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, obviously.” Gwenfrewy rolled hers back.

 

They watched the triplets playing with the four mawvorr puppies for a little while longer.

 

“So, two boys and one girl, yeah?” He asked, glancing at Gwenfrewy. “And the only way to tell them apart is their eye color?” He asked at her nod. “Huh.”

 

“It’s not as hard as it sounds.” Gwenfrewy clasped her hands, tilting her head to the side while she waited for Andronikos to state whatever was bothering him.

 

“Look, I’m not, well, I’m not really father material.” He said.

 

“I wouldn’t presume to force you into that role.” Gwenfrewy said. “You were a donor. You don’t have to be in their life after today. I just figured you’d want to meet them just once. And I know for a fact they’d have wanted to meet you eventually.” She was glad she knew her birth parents before Marr adopted her, even if all she remembered was her mother’s sad smile.

 

Andronikos nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I’m a great uncle though.”

 

He had come to Gwenfrewy’s stronghold with the intention of meeting his kids then fleeing, per usual when it came to children. But then his mind figured he should bring a gift for Gwenfrewy, Ashara was constantly going on and on about how it was appropriate to bring gifts when visiting. And Andronikos couldn’t think of anything to get Gwenfrewy. What did one get a Sith Lord? He oddly enough found out that Casey was smuggling mawvorrs, puppies in fact so he figured he’d get Gwenfrewy a pet, she seemed lonely and pets helped people be less lonely, apparently. But then he couldn’t not get the kids the pets. Kids needed pets. But he was right, he’d be a rubbish father.

 

“They are lacking an uncle.” Gwenfrewy stated. “I’m an only child and since the divorce, the Quinns aren’t allowed near them.”

 

Andronikos nodded. “And it won’t be weird?”

 

She shook her head. “No, it’s a little-known detail but after a while a lot of Sith are impotent* and have to have donors. There’s loads of aunts and uncles out there that are biological parents.”

 

Andronikos clicked his tongue. “Well, alright then. Guess I’m Uncle Andy.”

 

Gwenfrewy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fray: noun; "a usually disorderly or protracted fight, struggle, or dispute." Yes, i totally named her this for giggles b/c lolololololololol
> 
> mawvorr - they're from Voss, and to me they look like more dog like animals then cat like animals so that's why i call the baby mawvorrs puppies. idk, all the animal sounds i write about are a legit guess at this point so idk lol
> 
> Also, i feel like since Sith are all about purity and blah blah blah then there is a BUNCH of inbreeding and as such they become sterile/impotent after a while.


	16. Chapter 16

“You sure you wanna wear that?” Vette asked from the galley doorway, pointing at Gwenfrewy’s attire.

 

Gwenfrewy looked down at herself. “Yes.”

 

Vette shrugged, she couldn’t convince Gwenfrewy to change armor, the Chiss no longer trusted Vette’s fashion advice. Not after the debacle with the cape on Nar Shaddaa.

 

Gwenfrewy liked her outfit; knee high black boot, white pants, black bandeau across her chest, some black cloth wound around her side, and of course, her lightsaber belt and lightsaber. Her outfit wasn’t armor, if anything, it made a statement about how much it wasn’t armor. It showcased her slender form, her bust, her arms, her back and shoulders. She also stopped wearing the facial mask that hide the bottom part of her face. Her current outfit showed every scar she’d ever gotten. Not that there were many. Just the one along her right jaw and a massive scar down the center of her back. In fact, the scar along her back took up most of her back.

 

Gwenfrewy turned around to put the caf pot back on its stand, Vette’s horrified gasp filled the room.

 

“Gwen, when did you get that?” She pointed at the scar that ran along Gwenfrewy’s back.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled sadly. “I was twelve. And my tutor did not like my answer. He decided electrocuting me was the proper form of punishment.” Lord Ekhard had not lasted long after that, Gwenfrewy’s father had killed him. She still remembered the screams sometimes when she was meditating. It was the only proof she had that Darth Marr loved her as more than a commodity.

 

Vette whistled. “Fuck.”

 

Gwenfrewy let out a wry chuckle. “Fuck, indeed.”

 

 

#

 

 

Makeb. Gwenfrewy felt the planet was as beautiful as it was annoying. She couldn’t walk anywhere, she had to take a speeder to basically every location. It really cut down on her sightseeing.

 

Her mawvorr whined.

 

“Shh, you tired of walking?” She cooed at her puppy.

 

It whined again.

 

“Ok, well come on. I’ll carry you.” Gwenfrewy crouched down, holding her arms open for the mawvorr to run into.

 

“You’re spoiling that thing.” Vette shook her head.

 

“He’s not spoiled.” Gwenfrewy adjusted the puppy in her arms, placing a kiss on his forehead. “He’s a baby, Vette. He’s tired.”

 

Vette rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

 

Gwenfrewy smiled slightly, cooing down at the baby mawvorr in her arms.

 

“So, you name it yet?” Vette asked after a while.

 

“Yes.” Gwenfrewy said, adjusted the mawvorr in her arms.

 

“And? Don’t leave me hanging!” Vette cried out in amused exasperation.

 

“Havoc.” Gwenfrewy has thought of many names, but Havoc seemed to be the best name.

 

“Havoc?” Vette asked, incredulous.

 

The mawvorr yipped in affirmation.

 

“Yep. Havoc.” Gwenfrewy kissed Havoc in the head.

 

Vette just shook her head, she’d known Gwenfrewy for a while now, of course the Chiss would name her pet a weird name.

 

 

#

 

 

Aric couldn’t decide if he liked Makeb or not. It was beautiful. It’d be gorgeous if it wasn’t about to explode. And if there weren’t so many damn mercenaries. He should’ve accepted Yuun’s offer of help, but a refugee transport should’ve been easy, he was just covering the retreat after all, making sure nobody followed.

 

He was about to take down another merc when a lilac bladed lightsaber came out of nowhere to cut the merc in half. Then a grey figure wearing black jumped into the fray, hacking and slashing mercenaries left and right with its lightsaber.

 

Aric blinked, lowering his rifle, there weren’t any Jedi on Makeb.

 

Finally, the last of the mercenaries fell beneath the blurring lightsaber, his savior stood there, chest heaving. She paused a second before she de-ignited her lightsaber.

 

As she turned towards Aric, he was struck with an odd sense of recognition.

 

“Aric.” She said, slight smile playing across her lips even as her face pinched in some unknown emotion.

 

“Lord Zlis.” Aric inclined his head; he recognized the voice even without the vibrato caused by the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwenfrewy's outfit is the Relaxed Vestments Armor with a black and white dye.


	17. Chapter 17

Aric studied Lord Zlis across the campfire. The scar she had been so worried about back on Nar Shaddaa oddly enough complimented her features, drawing the gaze along her jaw to her full lips. And when one noticed her full lips her other features came into focus. Her cherry red eyes, the freckles smattering her face, the delicate line of her shoulders, her toned arms, her dainty wrists, her elegant hands, a waist that Aric could span one of his hands over. Lord Zlis was beautiful, rather like a finely etched glass prismatic statue. Aric couldn't help but stare and be captivated by the prisms that were cast from her.

 

There was, also, a sort of tension in her. Aric figured it was because this wasn’t Nar Shaddaa, there was no rule stating that they couldn’t murder each other in their sleep.

 

If that was the case, why hadn’t she attacked? Why had she done as he suggested and stayed by his campsite?

 

Maybe his staring was making her uncomfortable. He jolted guiltily at the fact that he had, indeed, been staring. But he had never seen her without her face mask on and she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, barring Gwen the pink haired Chiss.

 

Coughing, he stood. “I’m going to bio real quick.” he said to the campsite at large before walking far enough away he could curse himself without her hearing him.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy didn’t know what to do. She was experiencing feelings she never felt before. Not in her thirty-one years of living. Although, she had heard the feelings described. Lust. She was feeling lust. And towards an enemy. Well, a sort of enemy. She did save him. And they had shared several drinks together on Nar Shaddaa. But that was Nar Shaddaa. This is Makeb. And she had been drunk, and if not drunk then buzzed enough that she never really registered what he looked like.

 

Fucking stars, but Aric was literally the most attractive man she had ever seen. The black stripes against his tortilla fur clearer, white spots on his upper lip, under his eye, and along his brow line. His blue eyes were cerulean, not just blue. His shoulders were broad, but he wasn’t too muscular. And she vaguely remembered what it felt like to be held in his arms from when he saved her from face-planting the first time they met.

 

She didn’t know what to do. She’d never felt this way before. Glimpsing him for the first time all she heard was a buzzing in her ears, a sort of fog developed in her brain. Gwenfrewy hadn’t even realized she said she would stay with him until he had led her over to a random piece of rubble and gently sat her down.

 

Maybe she could leave when he fell asleep? Because staying here with him wasn’t an option. She’d do something stupid like try and kiss him or sleep with him.

 

She rubbed her legs together, trying to stop the ache between her legs.

 

Shit.

 

She looked up, suddenly she was alone. Did Aric leave? No, he was off somewhere away from camp. Probably using the bathroom.

 

Gwenfrewy released a breath she hadn’t been aware of holding. “Meditate. I need to meditate.”

 

Sliding from the rock to the ground, she sat cross-legged, closing her eyes, and beginning to meditate. There was little meditation couldn’t fix. And, maybe, this time, Aric would actually kill her.

 

#

 

Aric took longer berating himself than he should have, walking back to the camp, hoping that Lord Zlis was still there, he stopped short. There was a violet light coming from around Gwenfrewy and an energy that wafted off her that made his skin all tingly and his fur stand on end.

 

It was beautiful. He’d only ever seen Jedi meditate before, and they gave off a white or blue light. But Gwenfrewy, was giving off violet, somehow, he doubted that that’s the color all Sith gave off when meditating. Aric also doubted that he would feel this sense of balmy cheer. From walking past meditating Jedi he had only felt a sort of crisp sense of duty. Again, he doubted very much that he’d get the same feeling from other Sith.

 

She didn’t act like she was aware he was there, but he wasn’t dumb enough to interrupt her. Saw that once too, on Corellia, some idiot had interrupted a Jedi while she was meditating, and she had Force pushed him back while backflipping out of her meditative state. The idiot had a cracked rib and had broken several rations from where he had crashed into supply crates.

 

So, Aric carefully picked his way to another rock to watch over her, to make sure nothing could surprise her. He was sure that he would be safe if something surprised Lord Zlis. This gave the perfect view of her back, which he hadn’t fully seen before. He blinked, unsure of what he was looking at. A scar, a massive scar that took up almost her entire back.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy came out of her meditative state with the sense that somebody was watching her. She turned her head to view Aric, sitting a little away, rifle in hand, making sure she hadn’t been attacked. For the second time in two weeks a warmth spread through her chest. First Andronikos brought her a gift and now Aric is making sure she isn’t attacked.

 

“Thank you for watching me.” She smiled but didn’t look him in the eyes.

 

“It’s no problem.” Aric shrugged, coming back over to the fire. “I’ve never seen that color before.”

 

Gwenfrewy cocked her head to the side while she tried to force her brain to work in normal patterns again. Meditating had worked, she had calmed down her hormones but then she saw Aric being a guardian and her horniness flooded back. “Yes, that’s just me.”

 

Aric nodded. “Thought so.”

 

The conversation died.

 

Gwenfrewy sat curled in on herself, knees tucked up under her chin, trying to calm herself, mentally willing Aric to fall asleep so she could flee.

 

“You hungry?” Aric held out a ration bar.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at it in confusion, but, of course, he didn’t know. “Oh, no thank you. I’m not required to eat every day.”

 

“What?” Aric arched a brow and she was struck by how the white above his brow looked like an eyebrow, it was rather cute.

 

“My father installed a device in me that only requires I eat every six days. And I can go a month without eating as long as I have something that has water in it.” She shrugged, she’d gotten the surgery when she was eight, she took it for granted now.

 

Aric frowned, and Gwenfrewy felt anger wafting off him. She shrank further into herself.

 

“Why did he do that?” His voice sounded angry as well.

 

“Just in case I got captured, they wouldn’t be able to break me through starvation.” She wasn’t about to mention how if she drank her own urine, the machine in her stomach would turn it into water; that was a disgusting fact even she didn’t dwell on too much.

 

“The Republic would never-,” he stopped. “Fellow Sith.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “It’s dangerous being a child in a Sith family. Especially an only child.” She shrugged. “Very high mortality rate among Sith children.”

 

Aric seemed to understand her completely. “That’s just-,” he made a confused hand gesture.

 

She nodded. “One of my very first missions for my old master was to kill a rival Sith Lord’s son.” Staring off into space she remembered that. Grathan. That was his name. “I didn’t do it of course. I killed the Sith Lord instead. Then the son I spared sent somebody to kill me for my kindness.”

 

Aric didn’t know what to say to that. “I’m sorry.” It sounded inane and inadequate.

 

Gwenfrewy shrugged again. “It’s fine. One day,” she sighed, “one day I’ll get out.”

 

Aric nodded, but he couldn’t help thinking that when she said she’d get out she meant she’d die.

 


	18. Chapter 18

The night was awkward and cold, for such a tropical world, Makeb’s night temperature dropped rapidly. Aric was comfortable in his armor and his sleeping bag, Gwenfrewy had nothing, she hadn’t expected to be out this late.

 

Aric looked at her from across the fire, she didn’t look cold. “You cold?”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head, not looking at him. “No, thank you. I’m Chiss, cold doesn’t affect me.”

 

Aric nodded like he understood what that meant.

 

“Most of the Chiss’ worlds are cold, much colder than this.” Gwenfrewy clarified.

 

“Ah.” He scratched his nose.

 

Silence fell again, less awkward but no less strange.

 

“Good night, Aric.” Gwenfrewy said into the silence.

 

“Good night, Lord Zlis.” Aric replied.

 

#

 

_A soft warm hand traveled up her spine to fist in her hair, hot breath on her neck before teeth sunk into her flesh, a cry of ecstasy ripped from her throat as the teeth broke her skin._

 

_“Please!” Gwenfrewy panted, aching for the hard dick that pressed against her ass._

 

_“Patience.” A rough male voice whispered across her heated flesh. “Soon.”_

 

_She whined, her hands fisting in the sheets under her._

 

_The figure’s free hand traveled around her hips to delve into her nether regions, finding her bundle of nerves. Another cry of pleasure ripped from her throat._

 

_“You’re so wet.” A rough tongue licked up her neck, the hand in her nether lips parting her folds to allow his dick to rub against her._

 

_Gwenfrewy keened as the dick entered her, a part of her glowing with happiness when the figure’s breath whooshed out as her channel enveloped him._

 

_“We are never waiting this long again.” He said as he began moving._

 

_Gwenfrewy could only whine her agreement, her arms lifting up to wrap around his neck, changing the angle as she did so, both their breaths hitching at the newness. She began petting him as he tweaked a nipple between his fingers._

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy woke gasping, flailing at the blanket that had been placed over her. What the actual fuck? Was that a wet dream? Or a premonition?

 

Wildly glancing around the campsite, she found Aric staring at her, his cerulean eyes iridescent in the dark.

 

“Bad dream?” He asked.

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “No, surprising dream.”

 

Really surprising. Who had she been having sex with? She fisted her hands in her own black hair as she thought.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Aric’s voice was rough.

 

Gwenfrewy glanced at him, his voice in that tone sounding familiar. “No.” She shook her head.

 

Aric studied her. “Want to move closer?” He wasn’t fully convinced it wasn’t a nightmare.

 

Gwenfrewy opened her mouth, fully intending to decline the offer but, “Thank you, yes,” came out instead. She carefully moved closer to Aric until she was about three feet away from him. “Sleep well.” She sounded tense even to her own ears.

 

“You too.” He replied.

 

#

 

_“Gwen!” He panted, his hands running up and down her back. He wasn’t done. He was nowhere near done. It had been too long since they’d been together._

 

_“Ngh!” Gwenfrewy cried, her cries of ecstasy changing to a groan of displeasure as he withdrew himself._

 

_“Let me look at you as you come.” He whispered against her neck._

 

_She could only nod._

 

_Gentle hands turned her to face him. The first thing she noticed were his cerulean eyes, passion glazed as he leaned in to kiss her. The second thing was how his fur felt against her inner thighs as he hilted himself in her again before he lay her on her back on the bed._

 

_“Come with me, Gwenie.” Aric murmured as he began moving again._

 

_Gwenfrewy cried out in pleasure as his dick began rubbing against the perfect spot in her. “Aric!”_

 

#

 

Aric woke up to hearing his named groaned out by Lord Zlis. Looking over at the Sith, he saw her thrashing around, whipping her head from side to side, the blanket he had placed over her knocked askew.

 

“Lord Zlis?” He touched her shoulder.

 

She sat up suddenly, eyes wide. “Aric?” She asked

 

“You were having another nightmare.” He stated simply, noticing her flushed cheeks, her rapid breathing. Must’ve been one hell of a nightmare.

 

“It wasn’t a nightmare.” She said.

 

Aric made a noise of skepticism.

 

“It was,” she stopped talking, a blush suffusing her cheeks. “It was just an intense dream is all.”

 

Aric arched a brow, he couldn’t call her a liar, it was rude to call a stranger a liar. “Alright.”

 

She glanced at him before looking quickly away. “May I try something?”

 

“Sure.” Aric said before he had to time to think about it.

 

She smiled. “Thanks.”

 

Aric watched curious as she crawled towards him. His curiosity only increased when he felt her hands gently grab his face.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked.

 

“Yes. Do whatever you need to, Lord Zlis.” He never thought in a million years he’d say that to a Sith.

 

She smiled again and whispered, “My name is Gwen,” just before she kissed him.

 

Aric froze exactly half a second before his arms circled her lithe form and he began kissing her back, his tongue running along her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Surprisingly, she didn’t electrocute him, she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to sweep in and plunder.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy was pulled from her dream by a touch to her shoulder.

 

She heard herself ask if she could try something, heard Aric give her affirmation. She kissed him, unsure if her dream was a premonition or just a wet dream. The kiss they had shared in the dream had been so real. And she had no experience kissing a Cathar before, so she wanted to see if her dream was accurate.

 

She fully expected Aric to push her away, but then his arms wrapped around her and she felt his tongue asking permission to enter her mouth. She gladly gave it. When his tongue swept into her mouth, she knew, just knew, that her dream wasn’t just a dream.

 

Moaning, she climbed into his lap, straddling him, her hands moving to wrap around the back of his head. His armor was cold against the bare part of her skin, but she didn’t care. Her dream was real.

 

Aric broke the kiss to begin kissing down her neck, nipping and licking his way to the junction of where her neck met her shoulder, before biting down. Gwenfrewy cried out, pressing her neck against his mouth as he sucked. His bare hands ran up and down her back before one settled in her hair, the other delving into her pants to cup her ass.

 

They sat there rocking against each other, her nails raking down his scalp as he continued giving her a hickey.

 

The hand down her pants moved past her ass and into her folds, pressing and teasing her bundle of nerves as he continued torturing her neck. Soon, too soon, Gwenfrewy cried out as she shattered around his fingers.

 

Aric let go of her neck to kiss his way back to her lips, the fingers in her nether regions rubbing gentle circles over her engorged clit as she mewled in pleasure.

 

“Please tell me you can remove the bottom part of your armor.” Gwenfrewy begged.

 

Aric didn’t answer, instead his hands left her to mess with the clasps of his armor, their eyes locking as he painstakingly removed the armor that covered his engorged cock. Slowly, so slowly, with her bottom lip between her teeth, Gwenfrewy reached down and unbuttoned the buttons that were located in the crotch of her pants*, it wouldn’t do to catch a Sith Lord with their pants around their ankles. Rearranging herself with Aric’s help she sat poised with her weeping center over his cock.

 

Growling, Aric’s hand fisted in her hair, his other latching onto her hip, his hips bucking up, impaling her on his member. Both cried out.

 

Gwenfrewy’s tongue darted out to lick her lips as she began riding him, her breath catching as he filled her so completely.

 

Aric growled, his head diving to her neck, to lick and suck where he had already left a massive hickey. His hands pulled down the bandeau that covered her breasts, palming and tweaking her nipples as she rode him.

 

“Ngh!” She panted, feeling his dick harden more, indicating he was about to come. “Yes!” Her hands pressed his mouth firmer against her neck, her movements become more erratic, harder as she pushed them both over the edge.

 

They finished together, Aric growling “Gwen!” around her skin as he bit down hard enough to draw blood, Gwenfrewy gasping out as her hands clenched around his skull.

 

They sat there, entwined in each other’s arms as they came down from their high. She was petting him as he nuzzled her neck.

 

Her dream wasn’t a dream. She had been meant to have sex with Aric.

 

And was meant to have sex with him again in the future. She knew instinctively that Force visions weren’t very trustworthy, but they were often vague and self-fulfilling. No matter how hard you tried to not do something, it was going to happen anyway.

 

Was her and Aric having sex the result of the dream or would it have happened anyway? Did it really matter in the long run?

 

And he had called her by her name as he came; her real name, Not Lord Zlis. He called her Gwen.

 

Gwenfrewy had no idea what the dream meant, and she didn’t want to think about it.

 

Sighing, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are pants and such that have snaps/button in the crotch area for women. Well, ok, most of those are things used to make your dress flow better over your body but still, I don't get why normal Sithy pants can't have that as like a go-to thing. It makes sense to me that a few Sith/Jedi got killed while using the restroom out in the "wild" and they made that decision to prevent that.


	19. Chapter 19

Gwenfrewy listened to the sound of Aric’s breathing. He seemed almost content as he slept. Although she sensed the conflict in him.

 

A good Republic soldier wasn’t supposed to make out with let alone fuck a Sith. That just wasn’t done. But -and it was a huge but- he didn’t view Gwenfrewy as a Sith, not really. If he only knew that he fucked the most sought after Sith in the galaxy second to the Emperor.

 

It was time she left. He was asleep and a sleepy mind was easier to control.

 

Conflicted, she hated what she was about to do.

 

She hoped what Jaesa had taught her would work. Only one way to find out. Gwenfrewy carefully touched Aric’s sleeping mind, delving in, finding all memories of her, distorting them, changing her face to some random Chiss she had seen on Dromund Kaas. And then finally, her dying. Dying from being run through by a merc’s blade.

 

“I’m so sorry, Aric.” She sniffed back tears.

 

She ran a finger over the patch of white fur that looked like an eyebrow, kissing his temple, before standing up and walking away.


	20. Chapter 20

Aric woke slowly, hand reaching out and patting the spot beside him.

 

“Gwen?” He murmured as he opened his eyes to see an empty campsite, he the only occupant and no idea who Gwen was.

 

Maybe Gwen was the Sith that died yesterday? No, Gwen was that Sith from Nar Shaddaa. Then who was the Sith that died yesterday while inadvertently saving him from the mercenaries?

 

Shrugging, Aric broke down camp, he needed to report back to Jon; check in on the evacuation and inform him that the Empire was on Makeb.

 

#

 

Aric walked into the Republic base and searched the crowd for Jon.

 

“Jorgan!” Jon waved the Cathar over. “Was expecting you back last night. Yuun said you weren’t too far behind.”

 

Jon eyed Aric, trying to decide what was wrong with the man.

 

“Bunch of mercs decided to ambush me. I fought them off, which leads me to something else.” Aric took several steps to the side, motioning for Jon to follow.

 

Arching a brow, Jon went over for what Aric clearly wanted to be private.

 

“I was almost overwhelmed by the mercs,” Aric murmured, “but I was saved by a Sith. Whether on purpose or not, the fact stands.”

 

Jon let out a low whistle. “Was the Sith here on vacation because of Sith debauchery reason or is the Empire interested in Makeb.”

 

Aric nodded once.

 

“Well, fuck.” Jon looked skyward.

 

“Exactly, boss.” Aric scratched the back of his head. “I’m gonna go hit the showers. Don’t know why but I reek.” He refused to say that he stank of sex. Another reason he wanted to shower. Was it his exceedingly wet dream he had that made him stink of sex?

 

Jon nodded absentmindedly, already focused on Elara. “Do it to it, Jorgan. We won’t need you for another hour.”

 

“Sir.” Aric stood at attention before heading towards the showers.

 

Why exactly did Aric smell like sex?

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy studied her neck in the mirror. There was no way to lie about it. Or maybe there was. There were Cathar mercenaries, she had seen them. She could say she was attacked. The only person that would know differently would be herself and the Cathar that came with the landing team. What was his name? Hanthor? And he was too afraid of Gwenfrewy to say anything.

 

“Gwen, you doing ok?” Vette asked from the doorway. “Damn, girl, that is a nasty bite! Where’d you get it?”

 

Gwenfrewy grimaced. “Oh, just a Cathar merc that liked to bit.”

 

Vette cringed. “Ouch.”


	21. Chapter 21

_“Aric!” She whispered, her slim hands gliding down his neck as he pounded into her._

 

_“Gwen!” he found her shoulder, biting down on the spot he’d bitten the last two times they’ve had sex._

 

_“Ngh!” She clenched around him, a soft gasp indicating her orgasm._

 

_Aric growled around his mouthful of her shoulder as he finished._

 

_Panting, Aric leaned up and looked down at her. Slate skin and black hair he knew to be wrong. Gwen._

 

 

#

 

 

Aric woke up with the biggest mess in his boxers. This was the third time since Makeb he had a wet dream about some Chiss named Gwen. Her face was always vague, but the skin color and hair was there, as was his realization her hair shouldn’t be black.

 

He really needed to stop having wet dreams. He was getting tired of taking morning showers.

 

 

#

 

 

“Jaesa,” Gwenfrewy whispered to make sure the triplets didn’t wake.

 

“Yes?” Jaesa was ecstatic that Gwenfrewy was back and here.

 

“May I speak with you a moment?” Gwenfrewy smiled.

 

“Of course.” Jaesa searched her Master, there was only a feeling of panicked curiosity that had nothing to do with the children.

 

Gwenfrewy lead Jaesa to the library, nobody ever entered the room except for Gwenfrewy and her father.

 

“About that thing we’ve been working on. Altering and erasing memories from somebody sleeping, is there a way for it to reverse?” Gwenfrewy was wringing her hands together.

 

Jaesa frowned. “Another Force user could, but they’d have to be looking specifically for the altered memory.” Gwenfrewy nodded. “The person with the altered memory could also remember the truth on their own.”

 

Gwenfrewy seemed to both gladden and wilt at the pronouncement. “How could they do that? How could they recover the memory?”

 

“They have to have an emotional attachment to the memory and see somebody from the memory in order to trigger the real one.” Jaesa was curious now. What had Gwenfrewy done? “Or cognitive recalibration*.”

 

Gwenfrewy once again seemed relieved and saddened at that news. “Good.” She doubted Aric would ever get hit hard enough in the head to remember her.

 

“Gwen, what is this about?” Jaesa asked softly.

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “This is a secret I’ll take to my grave, Jaesa. I’m sorry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cognitive Recalibration :get hit really hard in the head. What Black Widow did to Hawkeye to get him out from the tesseract's influence in Avengers.


	22. Chapter 22

Gwenfrewy was trying to teach the triplets how to Force-lift an object without it wobbling; it was going, well, it wasn’t going badly.

 

“Hey, Gwen, Darth Marr is here.” Vette hissed from the doorway.

 

Gwenfrewy lifted a finger, signaling she heard the Twi’lek but needing a minute. “Dafydd, great job! Far less wobbly this time. Emyr, work on trying not making it list lazily as it rises. Owena, work on the speed at which you lift. You’re either too fast or too slow, sweetie.” Petting their heads, she kissed each on the forehead. “Jaesa is your next lesson.”

 

The triplets all smiled and scurried off to the library, Jaesa taught meditation.

 

“Darth Marr.” Vette crossed her arms and glared at Gwenfrewy.

 

“Darth Marr will understand why I kept him waiting.” Gwenfrewy said calmly, walking past Vette and into the house.

 

Vette scoffed in disbelief.

 

Gwenfrewy only smiled. “Where is he?”

 

“He is in your office.” Vette said.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled again and headed towards her office.

 

“Darth Marr.” Bowing, Gwenfrewy greeted her father by his title.

 

“Child.” He replied, turning to face the door she saw his mask was off and his hood down.

 

His voice held a curious warmth to it. Must be a familial visit instead of an official one.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Despite it being a visit between family members and not head of the Dark Council to Emperor’s Wrath, Gwenfrewy still fell back on politeness.

 

“I have noticed you and Darth Occlus have been close of late.” Darth Marr pointed at a chair, at Gwenfrewy’s nod he took a seat.

 

Gwenfrewy sat across from him. “Yes, we met on Quesh. Neither realized who the other was until before Makeb. We discovered we rather enjoy one another’s company.”

 

Marr nodded. “So, you realize his species.” Steepling his fingers under his chin he studied her.

 

“Yes.” Gwenfrewy realized he simply stated a fact, but he still expected an answer.

 

“And you have no problems with it?” The way he said ‘you’ had Gwenfrewy realizing he wasn’t talking about just her.

 

“The Emperor has been silent on this matter.” And other matters, she silently amended.

 

Marr frowned; the frown was more of a sign he was thinking over something than actual unhappiness.

 

Gwenfrewy sat and said nothing, letting her father work through whatever he needed, being the child of the third most powerful Sith in the Empire taught one patience.

 

“I’d like you to continue working with Darth Occlus.” Marr said finally.

 

Gwenfrewy arched an eyebrow. “Oh?” Would she have to spy on Gawain? She truly hoped not.

 

“Darth Occlus and I are implementing a new plan for the Empire. One I’m hoping you’ll agreed to.” Marr said.

 

Gwenfrewy couldn’t help her surprise. Her father was working willingly with another Council member. “Are you asking me this as the Head of the Dark Council?”

 

Marr’s lips quirked into a slight smile. “I’m asking in the capacity of a father. Think of it as a favor to your old man.”

 

Gwenfrewy giggled, just a little. “Then of course I will continue working with Darth Occlus, father.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Gwenfrewy looked down at her left hand. Or what used to be her left hand. It was a cybernetic hand now. Four fingers, one thumb, black metal and gears, attached to her halfway to her elbow. The Jedi’s lightsaber has come out of nowhere, a last desperate throw from a dying man. The throw had gone wild of course, the lightsaber would have killed Vette, at the very least chopped off one of her lekku if Gwenfrewy hadn’t pushed the Twi’lek out of the way. And instead of  Vette, the lightsaber took off Gwenfrewy’s hand.

 

“Does it hurt, mum?” Dafydd asked.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled down at her son. “No, baby. It doesn’t hurt.” And it didn’t hurt, it just felt numb. She never realized that the Force made her hyper aware of her own body until a part of her body was gone.

 

Dafydd nodded and went back to reading, snuggled up against Gwenfrewy on the ship. Owena was trying to levitate a few blocks while reading, with mixed success. Emyr was trying to communicate wordlessly with all four mawvorrs to no success.

 

Gwenfrewy patted down Dafydd’s hair and places a gentle kiss on the top of his head, her mind going back to the assault on Tython. It felt forced, staged somehow. And now she had to go to Korriban and get the Academy back.

 

“Mum, is the ship going to be safe while you’re on Korriban?” Dafydd asked, he caught the barest hints of her thoughts.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled again. “Of course, baby, you’ll have Jaesa and Broonmark and Pierce to protect you.”

 

Dafydd frowned, out of her children he was the most like her. Owena was too much like her Uncle Andy. And Emyr, well, Emyr was a mix of both.

 

“But, mum, what if it’s Jedi?” Dafydd asked.

 

“Jedi don’t hurt children, baby.” Gwenfrewy said softly. “And you’ll have Jaesa with you. She’ll sense the Jedi before they even board the ship and she can get you safely away.”

 

“But what if we want to fight?” Owena asked.

 

“Yeah, what if we want to protect our home too?” Emyr asked.

 

Gwenfrewy noticed how the mawvorr seemed to study her as intently as her children. Maybe Emyr wasn’t as unsuccessful as she thought.

 

“Listen to me, I don’t want you to fight. I want you to run if the fighting does get to the orbiting space station. No.” She held up a hand. “You’re the most precious thing to me. And I want you to live.”

 

“Live for you, mummy, is that it?” Dafydd asked.

 

“Exactly. Live for mummy.” Gwenfrewy poked his nose.

 

“For revenge?” Owena’s face scrunched up in mild distaste and confusion.

 

“No. Never live for revenge. Just be happy.” Gwenfrewy assured her child.

 

All three of her children nodded.

 

“I’m frightened, mummy.” Emyr whispered, crawling into Gwenfrewy’s lap.

 

“Me too.” Owena said, also crawling onto Gwenfrewy’s lap.

 

“I know, babies.” Gwenfrewy kissed each of her children in turn. “I know.”

 

She wasn’t going to promise everything would be alright. That could be an unintentional lie and Gwenfrewy wouldn’t lie to her children.


	24. Chapter 24

Something wasn’t right. The assault on Tython and the assault on Korriban took place at the exact same moment. Gwenfrewy had checked.

 

It was too much of a coincidence. Somebody planned this.

 

Gwenfrewy frowned down at her left hand as it tapped a rhythm on the arm of her chair. Why would Lana Beniko want to talk to her?

 

Did Lana sense it too? The weirdness that surrounded the entire…. charade? Yes, that was it. This entire chain of events was an elaborate sham; a charade to fool the Empire. And probably the Republic as well.

 

“Darth Fray.” Lana spoke softly as the blonde woman slid into the chair across from Gwenfrewy.

 

“Miss Beniko.” Gwenfrewy caught Lana’s gaze and knew immediately that Lana was aware of the farce.


	25. Chapter 25

“What the fuck is that?” Vette yelled as the Selkath cyborg burst into the room. Exactly between them and the exit.

 

“It’s a Selkath cyborg.” Gwenfrewy said.

 

“I can see that.” Vette was panicking.

 

The cyborg roared and Gwenfrewy and Vette looked at each other.

 

Vette gripped her blasters and Gwenfrewy ignited her lightsaber.

 

#

 

“Try and lure it under the fire!” Vette cried as she fought off the droids that the cyborg somehow summoned.

 

Gwenfrewy was exhausted; fighting in the rising water as the lab she was in slowly sank to the bottom on Manaan was difficult. Gwenfrewy blocked another slash by the cyborg, trying to listen for the pop and crackle of a gas main busting and spewing fire.

 

Finally, her ears picked up the sound, imbuing her legs with the Force she ran towards the noise, the cyborg close behind.

 

She turned around to see how close the cyborg was just as the flames burst out of the pipe.

 

A wordless yowl of pain tore from her throat as the fire whipped down the right side of her scalp and face. But the fire got the cyborg too, killing its shield and allowing Gwenfrewy to thrust her lightsaber through the cyborg’s chest before ripping it out sideways, cutting the Selkath in half.

 

Collapsing, Gwenfrewy could only feel pain as the nerve endings in her face died in screaming agony.

 

“Come on, Gwen, we gotta go.” Vette’s gentle voice, her arms lifting Gwenfrewy up. “Come on.”

 

Gwenfrewy only whined, clutching at her face.

 

“It’ll be ok.” The litany Vette kept repeating as she helped Gwenfrewy and Jakarro escape the underwater lab, as she held Gwenfrewy’s hand while the med droid stitched and tried to save Gwenfrewy’s face, as she sat beside a drugged Gwenfrewy when Lana and Theron walked in.

 

“Is she doing ok?” Theron immediately walked to hold Gwenfrewy’s left hand.

 

“Yeah.” Vette said it slowly, her and Lana exchanging a look.

 

“Good.” Theron gently touched Gwenfrewy’s face.

 

“Theron?” Gwenfrewy slurred.

 

“Yeah, me and Lana are here. So is Vette.” He smiled down at the Chiss.

 

“Are we dead?” Gwenfrewy whispered.

 

“No. No, we’re not dead. You gave a good try though.” Theron tried for humor.

 

“Then why don’t I feel anything?” Gwenfrewy was beginning to panic.

 

“You don’t feel anything because of the drugs the med droid gave you. It had to preform emergency plastic surgery on your face. You remember why?” Theron hoped he hadn’t damaged Darth Marr’s daughter. There would be nowhere in the galaxy to hide.

 

“The fire.” Gwenfrewy whimpered.

 

“Yeah, the fire.” Theron softly stroked Gwenfrewy’s forehead and left side of her face.

 

“Tired.” Gwenfrewy said after a while.

 

“Just get some sleep. We’ll all still be here when you wake up.” Theron promised.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded sluggishly before drifting back off to sleep.

 

Placing a gentle kiss to Gwenfrewy’s forehead, Theron turned to look at the questioning faces of Lana and Vette, he ignored the looks. “Prognosis?”

 

“Nerve damage, her face and eye are fine, she might be able to have the hair grow back, somewhat, but the right side of her face is fucked. No way it won’t scar.”

 

Theron and Lana nodded.

 

“Will she still be willing to help?” Lana asked the important question.

 

Vette snorted derisively. “Damn, you guys really don’t know Gwen that well. She’s the most stubborn person in the galaxy. Nothing will stop her from bringing down Arkous.”

 

Lana breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

Rishi was beautiful and Gwenfrewy wished she could just live there with Jaesa and the kids. Andronikos would feel at home. Twovee would stop complaining of only visiting depressing planets that never matched its new paint or the decor of the ship.

 

Gwenfrewy could do without the whole cannibal pirate myths Lana and Theron built.

 

She could also do without the Revanites, but Broonmark seemed to enjoy killing them. Vette enjoyed the beach. And Pierce enjoyed outdrinking the local pirates.

 

#

 

“Can you ever do anything without getting injured?” Theron’s worried voice came from the doorway.

 

“It’s never my fault you know.” Gwenfrewy flinched as the med droid patched up her left side.

 

“Couldn’t you be more careful? I don’t want to imagine what your father would do to me.” Theron frowned at the size of the wound.

 

Gwenfrewy shrugged with her right shoulder. “This was me being careful. If I wasn’t it would’ve gored me.”

 

Theron pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Gwenfrewy reached out with her right hand, grabbing one of his hands, held it. “You won’t. Promise.”

 

Theron’s smile was pained.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy was trying to read a status update about the triplets from Jaesa when Vette started sighing, each sigh increased in volume as the Twi’lek glared at her.

 

“What is it Vette?” Gwenfrewy finally asked after thirty minutes of rather loud sighs.

 

“What’s between you and Mister Shoulderpads?” Vette asked in a rush.

 

“We are not romantically involved so get that thought out of your head. We see each other as siblings.” Gwenfrewy continued, ignoring Vette’s look of disbelief. “We do. We have an understanding about each other’s parents, and we bonded over that.”

 

“Who his parents?” Vette asked, still not convinced.

 

“Satele Shan, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. And Jace Malcom, commander of the entire Republic military.” Gwenfrewy smiled at Vette’s shocked gasp.

 

“Who’re your parents?” Vette had always been curious, despite knowing Gwenfrewy for four years, she still didn’t know who the Chiss’ parents were.

 

“My mother is of no consequence.” Gwenfrewy held up a hand, stalling Vette’s protests. “My father is Darth Marr.”

 

It was close to an hour before  Vette recovered enough to form a coherent thought.

 

“No wonder you two are so close. You both live in your parents’ shadows.” Vette whistled. “I’m glad you two have each other.”

 

If there was one thing Vette understood was shitty circumstances one was born into. And being in the shadow of more famous parents was a shitty situation. Vette also understood the need for a lonely child to seek out another in similar circumstances.

 

“Thank you, Vette.” Gwenfrewy smiled, finally getting back to the report.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Gwenfrewy watched as her ship left Yavin’s astmosphere, feelings of regret mixing with certainty she was doing the right thing.

 

“You realize your ship just left without you, right?” Theron asked.

 

“Yes. I sent them away.” She didn’t need to explain why.

 

Theron nodded in understanding. “We’re wanted back at the conference table.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Let’s go kill Revan.”

 

Theron chuckled nervously. “Yeah. Let’s.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

Aric frowned at the missive in his hand.

 

“We’re invading Ziost?” He asked slowly, looking at Jon.

 

Jon nodded. “Yeah, we have to save somebody’s son.”

 

The way Jon rolled his eyes told Aric all he needed to know. The son probably had done something stupid like hook up with the wrong Imperial.

 

 

_She sighed, biting down on his ear. “Aric, your fur is so soft.”_

 

 

Aric shook his head. Her voice, that Imperial female voice that haunted his dreams and occasionally his waking. He knew for a fact the voice didn’t belong to Elara. It belonged to the Chiss he kept dreaming about.

 

“So, I want two teams. Jorgan and Yuun. You’re with me. Fourex and Vik, you’re with Dorne. We play this safe and smart people. No outright dumb shit.” Jon took time to look everybody in the eyes.

 

A round of Yes, sirs went around the room.

 

Aric stayed seated as the other members of Havoc left the conference room. Something about this mission, saving somebody’s son. It didn’t even give particulars on who the important person was. Just ‘go to Ziost, an agent will contact you once you arrive.’

 


	29. Chapter 29

Ziost was turning into a disaster. Theron was lost, the Jedi he brought were possessed, killing and maiming the already frightened Imperial citizens. And to make matters worse, the Republic picked this moment to invade.

 

“If I ever have the displeasure to meet Saresh I’m going to kill her.” Gwenfrewy hissed, fending off another crazed Ziostan.

 

Havoc, her mawvorr, growled in agreement.

 

#

 

Ziost was a shit show. Havoc was meant to save Theron Shan, top SIS agent and only son of Commander Jace Malcom and Grandmaster Satele Shan. Not to mention, Saresh called for the Republic to invade the planet.

 

“Fuck!” Vik yelled. “What is up with these fucking Imps?” He shot another Ziostan in the face.

 

“It’s almost as if they’re possessed.” Elara called out, tending to Jon’s wounds.

 

Havoc had made planetfall only to be accosted by crazed Imperials and what appeared to be a Jedi the minute they stepped off their ship. So much for the plan.

 

Aric continued shooting.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy didn’t want to fight Jedi, even Jedi possessed by her boss.

 

“Child, it’s amusing you’re still fighting me. Didn’t I tell you I’d bring everlasting peace?” The Jedi smiled.

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “You failed to mention it would be the result of wiping out all living things in the galaxy!”

 

The possessed Jedi laughed and threw her lightsaber.

 

Gwenfrewy blocked it.

 

#

 

“Got eyes on the target.” Jon spoke through the comms.

 

“Roger that.” Elara’s voice came over the comms.

 

Aric watched as Theron Shan entered a building, coming out a few minutes later with a Sith.

 

“Who is he talking to?” Jon’s voice held genuine curiosity.

 

Aric shrugged.  The Sith was female, wearing a strange shiny black armor* and matching helmet. Nobody could tell what species the Sith was, only that she wasn’t Nautolan or Twi’lek. They could tell she was a Sith only by the fact that all the Jedi has been accounted for.

 

“Is that the Empire’s Wrath?” Jon asked aloud, recognizing the armor now.

 

Aric wondered that too. But that didn’t make sense. Why would Theron Shan be speaking to the second most wanted Sith in the entire galaxy?

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy ignored the twinged of regret she felt when she sensed Aric. So the Republic had sent Havoc to help with the Invasion of Ziost. Guess the Republic didn’t understand how awful the idea of putting more bodies on the planet was.

 

“Havoc has been sent to retrieve you.” She informed Theron quietly.

 

Theron cursed and kicked a rock. “Wait, how do you know that?”

 

Gwenfrewy cocked her head to the side. “You might want to go to them before they come to you. They’re willing to use an electronet to catch you, to prevent you from harrying off somewhere else.”

 

She sensed Aric’s and the rest of Havoc Squad’s annoyance that every time they were about to get Theron, the SIS agent would run off to somewhere else.

 

Theron kicked another rock. “Better go before they decided to take you out.”

 

Gwenfrewy turned her head to look up at the rooftop Aric and Jon - she finally remembered the CO’s name- sat perched. “Only their continued confusion of why you’d be talking to the Empire’s Wrath is keeping them from killing me.”

 

Closing her eyes, she basked in the aura belonging to Aric Jorgan. Spending several hours with him on Makeb fucking really ingrained his particular aura into her memory. She found that she had missed it; she missed Aric Jorgan.

 

“Frey?” Theron looked like he had been calling her name for a while.

 

“Apologies, Theron, I was wool gathering.” She shut off all connection with Aric.

 

Theron’s concerned look almost had her admitting the truth. Almost. “Alright.” He said slowly. “I’ll keep looking for the Emperor and I’ll let Lana know, somehow, if I find anything.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Please do.”

 

“Well, until next time, Frey.” He said finally.

 

“Yes, until next time.” She agreed.

 

Slowly, she turned and walked away, leaving it so that Havoc Squad could exfiltrate Theron with no issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the armor Gwenfrewy is wearing is the Calculated Mercenary's Armor. It has no dye on it. It's currently being sold on the Cartel Market but if you can't find it there then look on the GTN, but I have no idea how much it is on the GTN.


	30. Chapter 30

Aric rubbed his chest. He had been feeling an unknown warmth since Ziost, since rescuing Shan from the Emperor’s Wrath. Although Shan kept saying that there was no danger from the Wrath.

 

“Jorgan, is something wrong?” Elara’s concerned voice sounded from behind him.

 

“No,” Aric turned to look at the medic. “Why?”

 

“You’ve been rubbing your chest ever since we left Ziost.” Elara pulled out her scanner, which sshe kept with her all moments of the day, seriously, Aric had evidence she slept with it, and began scanning him. “Nothing seems to be wrong with you.” She frowned at the piece of equipment. “Come to the bay and I’ll give you a full work up.”

 

Aric sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dorne, I’m fine.”

 

Elara looked at him, eyebrow arched. “Let me check you out for my own peace of mind then.”

 

He sighed again. “Fine.”

 

Elara graced him with a smile. “Thank you.”

 

#

 

“When did the pain start?” Elara listened to Aric’s heart rate.

 

“It’s not pain, it’s just a warmth.” Aric said, trying not to breathe too deeply.

 

“Alright, when did the warmth start?” Elara’s brow furrowed as she tried to find any irregularity in Aric’s heart rate.

 

“Ziost.” He had this fear that whatever destroyed the entire planet was trying to get at him, but that also didn’t track. Because when the planet was devoured- he couldn’t think of another way to describe it- all he felt was fear, but this warmth kept him from going insane, from falling into despair.

 

Elara frowned, putting away her stethoscope. “Describe the warmth. Please.”

 

Aric made a hopeless gesture. “It’s a warmth.”

 

Elara deadpanned him.

 

Sighing, Aric ran a hand over his head. “It’s like,” he scratched his head. “It’s like when you’re lonely and having a bad day but then somebody you like comes over and makes hot chocolate with little marshmallows and rum. Like, you get warmth from both the hot liquid but also the rum and the fact that somebody loved you enough to make you hot chocolate.” He cast his eyes towards the ceiling; that might have been the most embarrassing thing he ever said.

 

Elara’s lips formed into a surprised O. “Ah.” Was all she said. She knew exactly what type of warmth it was, she experienced it with Jon a lot, almost constantly every time he brought her caf while they worked.

 

“You like your hot chocolate with little marshmallows and rum?” She asked instead.

 

Aric glared at her. “There something wrong with that?”

 

Elara grinned crookedly. “No. I love adding whipped cream and sprinkles to mine.”

 

Aric coughed. “Me too.” He whispered and coughed again. “But just saying marshmallows is less embarrassing.”

 

He and Elara shared a secretive smile. “I know. It’s so dumb.” She gave him a conspiratorial wink. “I won’t tell anybody.”

 

They shared another smile.

 

“Well,” Elara said, back to business. “There is nothing medically wrong with you. And what you described is not bad per se.”

 

“So, there’s nothing you can do?” Aric asked.

 

“There’s nothing I can do about the warm fuzzies, Jorgan.” Elara shook her head. “Sorry.”

 

Aric shrugged good naturedly. “It’s alright, I’m sure it’ll fade eventually.”

 

Elara nodded. “Yes, I suspect so.”

 

Aric hopped off the exam table, donned his shirt again.

 

“Jorgan,” Elara’s voice stopped him at the door, “can you pinpoint exactly when on Ziost the warmth started.”

 

“When I saw the Sith Shan was talking to.” Aric admitted. He knew Theron Shan didn’t give him the warm feeling, Aric had seen the rogue SIS agent through his scope at random intervals during the day, it wasn’t until Aric spied the Sith that the warmth developed.

 

Elara frowned. “Strange.”

 

Aric could only agree. “Hey, I’m gonna make me some hot chocolate, want some?”

 

Elara snorted a laugh. “Duh.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Gwenfrewy looked at her naked body in her room’s mirror. Right side of her face burned, left side scarred, left hand and most of her left forearm mechanical, the claw marks from Massassi across her stomach, the scar that ran from the top of her right hip to her right knee. That last two years had not been kind to her body.

 

She flexed her left hand, watching her metal fingers opening and closing. She had at least saved Vette when she got this.

 

The burn on her face, she defeated the Selkath monstrosity and hadn’t drowned.

 

The attack from a Wampa on Rishi.

 

She had protected the camp on Yavin from a Massassi attack. If she remembered correctly, she had specifically saved a bunch of Republic soldiers.

 

The scar on her right hip though, she was just too slow when fighting the Master Jedi the Emperor had possessed. What was her name again? Surro. Master Surro. Gwenfrewy often wondered if Surro was doing well, if she had learned to live with her guilt yet.

 

Sighing, she ignored her injuries to focus on the scar on her neck. A bite mark. From a Cathar. Aric.

 

She closed her eyes. The biggest regret in her life was wiping his memories of her. But it was for the best.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy looked across the table at her father, Darth Marr, he had called for a reason, she just wish she knew what it was.

 

“We have found Him.” Marr said finally, anger lacing his voice.

 

Out of everybody, Ziost hit her father the hardest, he felt he should’ve been able to anticipate Vitiate’s move. It still surprised Gwenfrewy her father didn’t blame her. After all, she was the Emperor’s Wrath, shouldn’t she have had some inkling what Vitiate was about to do?

 

“Where is he?” Gwenfrewy asked softly.

 

Darth Marr looked at his daughter, noticing her for the first time in perhaps years. Noting the scars marring her once beautiful face, her black hair that she still dyed despite no longer needing to hide from Baras or anybody, the regret and sadness in her eyes.

 

“This isn’t what I wanted for you; you know that?” Marr said suddenly, changing the subject. He had wanted Gwenfrewy to be an archivist because that’s what she wanted. He had tried to protect her for as long as he could without admitting she was his daughter, but then Tremmel.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled sadly. “I know, papa.”

 

Marr reached across the table and took his daughter’s hand, squeezing it. “But I’m glad it’s you I’m working with on this.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s smile became less sad. “Thank you.”

 

“He is in Wild Space.” Marr said, withdrawing his hand from his daughter’s grasp.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “When do we leave?”

 

“Soon.” Was all Marr said.


	32. Chapter 32

Dafydd knew something was wrong, his mother and his grandfather wouldn’t talk about it. Aunt Jaesa, Uncle Andy, Brother Gawain, Sister Ashara, Vette, and Broonmark wouldn’t talk about it either.

 

All the adults seemed like they were going to a funeral in the near future.

 

“Have you noticed mummy isn’t acting right?” He asked his siblings.

 

Owena and Emyr stopped what they were doing. Owena stopped pelting a tree with rocks, Emyr stopped having a conversation with their mawvorrs.

 

“According to Havoc, Mummy is worried and keeps muttering to herself.” Emyr said.

 

The other two didn’t think anything amiss with that statement, they had since learned that Emyr was a Beastmaster, able to control and communicate with animals.

 

“It’s true, Aunt Jaesa refuses to think certain thoughts around us.” Owena frowned, she could read minds. “What do you think it is?”

 

The triplets realized they were four and still considered toddlers by most, but their little family unit always treated them like they were older because Chiss children mentally aged faster if not physically.

 

“We need to talk to mummy.” Emyr said into the silence.

 

Owena and Dafydd exchanged glances before nodding in agreement.

 

#

 

“Mummy?” Owena started crying upon seeing her mother.

 

Gwenfrewy was rubbing absently at a bite mark on her neck and looking out her office window, hopelessness in every line of her body.

 

“Oh, babies, come here!” Gwenfrewy said as she turned to see her children in the doorway, kneeling she held her arms open.

 

Her triplets ran into her waiting arms.

 

“Are you and Grandpa going to die?” Emyr asked, he sniffed.

 

“That’s a very real possibility.” Gwenfrewy said, looking into her son’s scarlet eyes.

 

“Why do you have to go?” Dafydd wasn’t hiding his tears, they flowed freely down his cheeks.

 

“Because there’s a massive threat to the galaxy, and we’re going to try and make it safer.” Gwenfrewy wiped his tears off his face with her thumb.

 

The triplets sniffed and cried, trying to be strong. Dafydd because he was like his mother and didn’t want her to feel guilty about leaving them. Emyr because he didn’t want to cause a panic with his physic backlash making every animal in a five-mile radius go insane. Owena because she wanted to support her brothers.

 

Gwenfrewy’s heart broke as she sensed her children’s emotions, but she was pleased when she saw how her children were holding hands.

 

“You know I love you?” She asked softly.

 

The triplets nodded.

 

“Good.” Gwenfrewy placed a gentle kiss each other their foreheads. “Mummy loves you. More than anything else in the entire universe. And that’s why Mummy has to do this.”

 

Each of the triplets nodded.

 

“How about we skip lessons today? Watch some vids instead? Invite big brother and sister over? Uncle Andy as well.” Gwenfrewy wiped the tears from Owena’s face.

 

Her three children nodded solemnly.

 

“Can Grandpa come too?” Emyr asked.

 

“He sure can.” Gwenfrewy figured it didn’t matter if Gawain, Andronikos, and Ashara learned Darth Marr was her father. The very real possibility that Gwenfrewy and her father would die made it unimportant.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy stood with Jaesa, Andronikos, and Gawain as they watched their children play together.

 

“I think your Godrich has a crush on my Owena.” Gwenfrewy said, elbowing Gawain.

 

Gawain chuckled and shrugged. “It might be the hair. Cathar babies like bright colors.”

 

“And I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Owena floats him candy whenever she can.” Jaesa smirked.

 

“Of course not.” Gawain shook his head.

 

They went back to watching their children, Gwenfrewy’s triplets playing with Gawain’s. Half Togruta-half Cathar children were oddly adorable. His two daughters and one son all looked Togruta but with a slight dusting of fur, the top part of the lekku more pointed.

 

“It’s weird to think that your kids are only two years older than mine.” Gawain said.

 

“Chiss develop faster mentally.” Gwenfrewy explained.

 

“I know. But your children are also taller.”

 

“Oh, yours will hit a growth spurt, never fear.” Gwenfrewy said.

 

The conversation died. The sound of the six children playing with Ashara and Darth Marr filling the room. While it came as a shock that Gwenfrewy was Darth Marr’s daughter, it came as more of a shock to see Darth Marr crawling around on all fours letting the children ride him like a bantha.

 

“Is everything set?” Gwenfrewy asked Andronikos softly.

 

“Of course, Gwen.” Andronikos replied. “The minute something happens to you, I’m spiriting Jaesa and the kids away.”

 

Gwenfrewy smiled and held his hand. “Thank you.”

 

“In fact, we’re jumping ship too if something goes wrong.” Gawain said just as softly. “Marr was the nicest to us, and you, the acceptance of the head of the Dark Council and the Empire's Wrath went a long way to forcing people to accept us. But with you two gone, well.” He shrugged.

 

“You can hitch a ride with us.” Jaesa offered. “That way the children aren’t wretched from everything they know.”

 

Gawain and Gwenfrewy looked at each other. It wasn’t such a strange notion. Everybody was used to Darth Fray and Darth Occlus spending time together, their children mingling and being friends. People would probably expect both families to disappear at the same time.

 

“The thing is, I need to bring Khem.” Gawain said.

 

“That’s alright.” Gwenfrewy stated, Khem loved all six children and would never let anything bad happen to them. Khem had once ripped a gundark limb from limb when all the beast did was roar at Owena during a picnic.

 

“Thank you.” Gawain inclined his head.

 

Gwenfrewy didn’t reply.

 

Soon, all four adults were back to watching the children. The plan in place.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Their mother was gone. Lost when her ship crashed.

 

Owena and Emyr had burst into tears at the news. All Dafydd felt was cold.

 

Jaesa hugged them all anyway.

 

Vette was crying, delivering the news. She and Jaesa exchanged looks, it was time.

 

Owena wouldn’t stop crying, Emyr wouldn’t stop snuggling with the mawvorrs. Dafydd stood off to the side, his body getting colder and colder.

 

#

 

Dafydd was getting ready for bed when he felt it. A white-hot pain shot through his head and his chest.

 

He threw up on the floor, the pain was so bad.

 

“Mum!” He screeched before blackness took him.

 

#

 

Aric had been feeling a coldness in his chest for a few days now and he had no idea why.

 

Walking to his bunk he collapsed to his knees, clutching his chest, a white hot pain causing him to cry out.  The last thing he saw was a smiling pink hair Chiss before he finally passed out.

 

#

 

“Gwen!” Aric shouted bolting upright, finding himself on the exam table in the med-bay.

 

Who was Gwen? What happened?

 

Aric didn’t know, but where there was once a warmth in his chest there was now cold. Just cold.

 

“How are you feeling, Jorgan?” Elara asked, scanning Aric.

 

“Cold.” Aric looked at her, rubbing his chest. “I feel cold.”

 

Elara frowned, noticing Aric’s hand as it rubbed the area over his heart and understanding instantly.

 

“Oh, Aric, I’m so sorry.” Elara placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Lana stared at Gwenfrewy, disbelieving but not being able to deny the proof.

 

“You have Vitiate in your mind?” Lana gasped.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Yep. He’s what kept me alive while I was slowly dying of carbonite poisoning. I think.” She shrugged.

 

Lana studied the Chiss and former Empire’s Wrath. “You’re awfully nonchalant about this.”

 

Gwenfrewy shrugged again. “Meh. I got an evil ghost in my head, I’ve been frozen in carbonite for five years, practically everybody I know is either dead or missing, it’s either be nonchalant or go insane.”

 

Lana couldn’t argue with that reasoning. “As long as you don’t start joking, I think I’ll be good to go. I get enough stupid jokes from Koth.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Gwenfrewy’s face morphed into one of mischievousness. “Oh, I got jokes. Another coping mechanism.”

 

“Please don’t start with the possession jokes.” Lana groaned.

 

“Possession jokes!” Gwenfrewy cackled, slinging an arm around her fellow Sith’s shoulders. “Come on, Lana, if I can’t joke about my misfortune then I really will go insane.”

 

Lana pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine but do keep them to a minimum.”

 

“No promises.” Gwenfrewy started leading Lana away from the water pump.


	35. Chapter 35

Gwenfrewy frowned at Theron as Doctor Oggurob tinkered with her hand.

 

“You keep doing this!” Theron yelled at her.

 

Everybody in the medical wing pretended to ignore the trio.

 

“Do what exactly, Theron?” Gwenfrewy asked softly, watching as the fingers on her left hand twitched.

 

“Getting yourself hurt!” He threw his hands up in frustration, still yelling.

 

“Try flexing it, please, Commander.” Doctor Oggurob suggested.

 

“At least it was the fake hand that got bitten off.” Gwenfrewy tried to flex her fingers, shaking her head when she couldn’t.

 

Director Oggurob sighed and continued tinkering.

 

Theron let out a noise that was akin to an animal’s screech of anger. “This isn’t a joking matter, Frey! You are the Alliance Commander! We kinda need you alive to keep commanding it!” His voice had yet to become a moderate tone.

 

Gwenfrewy’s frown deepened. “I am well aware of my position, Agent Shan, but what was I supposed to do? Push one of the soldiers between me and the stalker? Not protect the people I’m supposed to be commanding?” She asked. “I’m neither your father nor mother, I refuse to sit back while my people’s lives are in danger in a safe room or at a distance.”

 

Shocked gasps sounded throughout the room; several people discreetly started leaving.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Theron had finally stopped yelling.

 

Gwenfrewy blew out a frustrated breath, trying to move the bangs out of her eyes. “My father died trying to bring down the Emperor, and where were Satele and Malcom? Not there. They sent a few soldiers and some ships but the brunt of the force that was attacked was mostly Imperial.” Shaking her head, she swiped at her still black bangs. “They were safely away from the fighting after promising to help. And I refuse to be like them.”

 

The room was silent, tense, the people that couldn’t slink out were trying not to breath, the sound of Oggurob tinkering Gwenfrewy’s arm seemed suddenly deafening in the large warehouse of a room.

 

After what seemed like ages, Theron sighed.

 

“You’re right.” He took a step closer to her. “You’re right. We were shit allies and you are a great leader for trying to protect your people. I’m sorry, alright?” He placed a hand on her right shoulder. “Forgive me?”

 

Gwenfrewy smiled. “Of course, I do.” She brought her shoulder to meet her cheek, trapping Theron’s hand in the middle, a strange hug of forgiveness.

 

“You want some caf?” Theron asked when she released his hand.

 

She arched an eyebrow. “Really? Don’t you know me at all? I’m possessed not dead.”

 

Theron shook his head. “Possession jokes?”

 

Gwenfrewy smirked. “You remember how I take my caf?”

 

Theron looked towards the ceiling. “Yes. I’ll be right back.”


	36. Chapter 36

Aric’s life changed drastically when he felt the cold infect his chest, and five years later that coldness still lingered. The rage he felt when the Eternal Empire attacked in retaliation didn’t seem to stop. The burning hatred he felt for Saresh when she decided that it was better to watch the Republic burn instead of a peace treaty with the Eternal Empire and her farce of a war with the Sith Empire. Even the fury he felt when he watched Jon die and Elara get disgraced. Nothing could get rid of the cold stone that sat in the center of his chest.

 

Maybe it was the coldness in his chest that prompted him to accept the invitation to drink from Jonas Balkar? Maybe that was why Aric sat in the Slippery Slope Cantina in Nar Shaddaa nursing an Alderaanian Ale.

 

“Major Jorgan! Long time no see!” Jonas Balkar studied the Cathar, the past five years had not been kind to Aric.

 

The Cathar was angry, Jonas wasn’t Force sensitive, but he could feel the anger wafting off Aric.

 

“What is this about, Balkar?” Aric growled, regretting answering Jonas’ call and agreeing to this meeting.

 

“You look like you need a vacation.” Jonas said quietly.

 

Aric felt his eye twitching. Spook speak. “Any suggestions?”

 

“I’ve heard Wild Space is lovely this time of year. And a friend there would love to show you the sights.” Jonas smiled.

 

“Well, I could use a break from everything.” Aric said after a while.

 

What Jonas was suggesting was technically treason. But Aric couldn’t take it anymore. The Eternal Empire needed to be taken down. The only question now was if the rest of Havoc would agree to come or if it would just be Aric going AWOL.

 

“I’ll get him to send you some info about it.” Jonas stood up, clapping Aric in the shoulder. “You really would love it.”

 

And with that strange gesture, Jonas sauntered away.

 

Aric waited forty minutes, finishing his beer and another one before getting up. He never enjoyed spy-games, but he had gotten better at them in the last five years.

 

As he slung on his jacket, he noticed something strange in his jacket pocket. A piece of card flimsie. He didn’t look at the card until he was back in his apartment.

 

It had one holofrequency on it. No name, nothing, just a holofrequency, handwritten.

 

“Huh.”

 

Ten minutes later, Aric was enjoying a nice small bonfire in his balcony, random flimsie used as kindling to get the firewood to catch.

 

He sat staring into the flames, thoughts churning over and over in his brain. He was going. But would the rest of Havoc be willing?


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwenfrewy's Outfit: It's Zayne Carrick's outfit with Satele Shan's boots with a black and grey dye pack.

 

Theron looked at the message from Jonas Balkar. So Havoc has gone off the reservation and was headed towards Zakuul. That was good, maybe. If Gwenfrewy could convince the new CO of Havoc to join the Alliance that was.

 

Theron looked over at Gwenfrewy as she tried comforting the Jedi that had woken from a nightmare. Nightmares now showed up while meditating, what a horrifying reality the Force sensitives lived.

 

Gwenfrewy was a good person, despite being a Sith, despite all the trouble she went through in her life. And if anybody could convince Major Aric Jorgan to join the Alliance it would be Gwenfrewy.

 

#

 

“Theron, where are we going?” Gwenfrewy was not amused. While she didn’t mind the Endless Swamp, she didn’t want to be on Zakuul when there was a very real chance she’d be discovered by Arcann.

 

“We’re here to meet possible friends.” Theron smiled nervously at her. He wasn’t sure how he going to tell Gwenfrewy that they were meeting Havoc.

 

She had met a former member already, Tanno Vik, at Asylum but, well, Havoc was known for killing Sith and thwarting the Empire’s plans and Gwenfrewy was basically the Empire’s Havoc.

 

#

 

Aric couldn’t believe it. The friend Jonas wanted him to talk to was none other than Theron Shan. Theron Shan, once again disgraced in the eyes of the Republic because of some work to do with an Alliance.

 

“Major, we have movement.” Kanner spoke quietly.

 

Aric said nothing, waiting for the movement to either become Skytroopers, wildlife or whoever Jonas sent him here to meet.

 

Aric didn’t have long to wait. Theron Shan came into view followed behind another figure which almost blended in with the swamp. It took a few seconds for Aric’s eyes to adjust enough to see that the figure wasn’t so much as blending in with the swamp as being so much smaller than her surroundings, because the figure behind Theron Shan was a woman. A beautiful woman from what Aric could see of the left side of her face, with slate-gray skin, freckles, and black hair in a pony tail with bangs that hung over her left eye, she was wearing a black shirt with a grey scarf around her neck, black pants, black gloves, and black and grey boots that went up to mid-thigh. Her crimson red eyes were the only part of the woman that wasn’t a study of black and grey.

 

A Chiss, strange but not completely unexpected. Then she said something to Theron and Aric caught the rest of her face. Massive burn scar covering a good portion of her right cheek, scalp, and neck. Aric knew that face. The Empire’s Wrath.

 

“I’ve got an anti-material rifle trained on your position and an unrestricted firing angle for at least a hundred meters.” Aric said, not really that surprised that Theron was once again in the presence of the Sith. “That’s either really good or really bad depending on your reasons for being here.”

 

Aric watched as Theron held up his hands and shook his head.

 

“We’re all friends here.” Theron stated loudly, looking around the clearing.

 

The Chiss said nothing, she just froze on the edge of the clearing, panic frozen on her face for a second before all emotion cleared away and she raised her arms, closing her eyes and whispering to herself.

 

“They’re alone, sir.” Kanner said.

 

Aric grunted and stood, holstering his rifle. “Stand down, Havoc.” He waved and the rest of Havoc stood, revealing their positions throughout the clearing.

 

Theron sighed and crossed his arms, already annoyed.

 

The Sith still did nothing, just stood stock-still on the edge of the clearing.

 

“It wasn’t all that long ago I’d have given up my pension to take that shot.” Aric tried for grim humor, a shared enemy made for strange allies. “But I guess it’s not just the spies making compromises these days.”

 

Aric looked from Theron to the Chiss. Something strange had happened to her the minute she heard Aric speak, reacted as if slapped, her body curving in on itself.

 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Theron spoke. “Right, Major Aric Jorgan meet Darth Fray, Commander of the Alliance.”

 

Aric looked back at the Chiss who was staring wide-eyed at him.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy wished fervently that Aric had shot her with whatever the fuck an anti-material rifle was. She knew nothing about military weapons except bombs and that was only how to deactivate them, but something labeled ‘anti-material rifle’ seemed like a slow and painful way to die and it still sounded preferable to this incredibly awkward moment.

 

She was panicking, truly, actually, panicking for once in her entire thirty-two -no-thirty-seven year existence. What was she supposed to do? She wiped his memory, but what if the sound of her voice made him remember? How angry would he be? Her bite mark was covered up right? And the scar on her back? And the burn mark on her face was gotten after Makeb. There was no way for Aric to recognize her until she spoke. Maybe she should change the way she spoke? No, that wouldn’t work because then Theron would ask why she sounded funny.

 

“Frey?” Theron hissed, grabbing her attention from her panic. He was silently asking her what her damage was.

 

Gwenfrewy mentally shook herself. Aric wouldn’t remember her; she had wiped his memory correctly. She was sure of it. “Major Jorgan,” she took a step forward into the clearing, “a pleasure.”

 

She thought about holding out her hand for a handshake but decided against it last moment. Soldiers didn’t shake hands, they nodded or saluted, never shook hands. Or maybe that was just Imperial soldiers?

 

Gwenfrewy’s mind was working frantically on how to best recover the situation when she tripped and would’ve face-planted on the ground if she hadn’t thrown out a hand to Force-push herself back to standing.

 

Maybe she should smile? Gwenfrewy corrected her stance, finished walking the short distance to stand beside Theron, not acknowledging her stumble, and smiled up at Major Aric Jorgan. Oh, gods, he was a major now.

 

Aric blinked at the tiny woman in front of him, she tripped but before he could move to catch her, she used the Force to catch herself. That was nifty. And now she was smiling at him. Or, Aric hoped it was a smile. The action looked strange on her face, like she wasn’t used to smiling, like she had never been used to smiling in her entire life.

 

“You were the Emperor’s choice murderer.” And Aric could’ve kicked himself. Really? Did he really just do that? Say that? He was trying to get help not insult possible help.

 

Gwenfrewy’s smile melted off her face to be replaced by intense sorrow before that too was gone, her face expressionless as she replied. “That was my old life. Stopping Arcann is all that matters now.”

 

Aric narrowed his eyes, was that sorrow he glimpsed? “We’re on the same page then.” He shook his head. “I’m tired of seeing Arcann stomp all over the galaxy. You wanna finally start giving as good as you’re getting, I’ve got an op that could use your help.”

 

Gwenfrewy tilted her head to the side. “What do you require?”

 

Aric opened his mouth to answer when search lights began flickering over the area. “Your landing didn’t go unnoticed.”

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy had almost forgotten what it was like fighting alongside a bunch of soldiers. It was refreshing.

 

“Down!” Aric tackled her to the ground as a Skytrooper bolt fired where her head should’ve been.

 

Gwenfrewy felt a rush of many things when Aric’s full weight landed on her. The first was that she needed air. The second was remembered desire. The third was acute embarrassment.

 

“Thank you for saving my life, Major Jorgan. But I, like most sentient species, require air to breathe.” She wheezed out, falling back on formal speech when embarrassed.

 

Aric glanced down her only to remember that she wasn’t wearing armor. “Apologies.” He scrambled up quickly, offering a hand to help her up.

 

Gwenfrewy gladly took the proffered hand, her breathing still labored. She hadn’t had the wind knocked out of her for ages and she wished she hadn’t had the reminder of what it felt like. “Thank you, Major Jorgan.”

 

Aric just grunted, his gaze focused on her neck. She had a bite mark on her neck. A bite mark that looked like it came from a Cathar.

 

Gwenfrewy barely glanced at Aric as she looked around the clearing, the Skytroopers having been taken care of. All of Havoc was accounted for, even Theron.

 

“Well, that proved we all work well together.” Theron said into the silence.

 

Gwenfrewy inclined her head. “Major Jorgan,” she said turning to face the Cathar when she spied Aric’s gaze on her neck. She quickly yanked the scarf back into place. “Major Jorgan,” she tried again, “what is the op you require help in implementing?”

 

Aric snapped his gazed from her now covered neck to her face. Something about the bite mark stirred something deep within him.

 

#

 

Theron watched the interaction between Gwenfrewy and Aric Jorgan. It was interesting to say the least. The way the two of them stood, facing each other, bodies curved towards the other one, it was something he’d only seen couples do. At first he thought it was just the way Aric Jorgan stood with people he was speaking to but Theron observed the Cathar with the rest of Havoc and with the refugees and no, Aric Jorgan only curved his body towards Gwenfrewy. And Gwenfrewy only curved her body towards Aric Jorgan. Why?

 

And the way she spoke to the Cathar. So formal, always using his rank and name. Theron had known Gwenfrewy long enough to remember how she addressed people from the Republic. And it was never by rank and name.

 

“Frey!” Theron hissed as Gwenfrewy walked past towards where the refugees were sleeping, patting the log beside him.

 

“Hmm?” Gwenfrewy sat next to Theron on the log.

 

“What is up with you?” He gestured towards Aric.

 

Gwenfrewy blushed and shook her head. “State secrets, Shan.”

 

Theron frowned.

 

“Don’t frown at me. Not even Lana knows.” Gwenfrewy knocked their shoulders together. “Anyway,” she looked down at her ration bar, “is there enough food for the refugees do you think?”

 

Theron began shaking his head. “No. No!” He waggled his finger at her. “You are not giving your food away again. You were not the one Lana punished the last time.”

 

“But, Theron, I’m incapable of eating it.” She waved the ration bar around. “I’d rather somebody not with my affliction eat it.”

 

“Don’t care. You’re going to eat it.” Theron glared at her.

 

Gwenfrewy frowned mulishly down at her ration. “Why shouldn’t I be allowed to feed starving people my ration? Why can’t I give it to somebody that can make use of it? I only need water. It’s unfair.”

 

“Because the machine in your stomach is for emergencies only not for every day.” Theron reasoned.

 

“This is an emergency.” Gwenfrewy replied.

 

Groaning, Theron pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fray, we need you in top fighting condition and you won’t be if you don’t eat.”

 

She was silent for a minute, her ration bar tapping against her thigh as she thought about Theron said.

 

“I was honed into a weapon, Theron. Food was not a part of the honing process.” Gwenfrewy stood, turning to glare defiantly down at her friend. “I am going to continue giving my rations to the people that deserve it.”

 

And with that, she turned on her heel and marched towards the refugees.

 

Theron sighed, long and loud, falling back.

 

“Pissing off Sith lords is not a good thing if you wanna continue breathing.” Aric Jorgan’s wry voice spoke above Theron’s head.

 

“Eh, Frey would never kill me. She loves me too much.” Theron gestured for Aric to sit or not. He heard the Cathar making himself comfortable on the log.

 

“You and her are a couple then?” Aric asked, feigning indifference.

 

“No.” Theron sat up, shaking his head. “No, she’s like the older sister I never had.”

 

“But she’s younger than you.” Aric arched a brow.

 

“No, she’s five years older than me, she’s thirty-seven.” Theron sighed. “Anyway, what might I do for you Major Jorgan?”

 

Aric winced. “What can you tell me about her? She was with you on Ziost.”

 

Theron nodded. “She’s not evil and she does what she says. That’s the best I can tell you. The rest you’re gonna have to see on your own.”

 

Aric growled, completely unsatisfied with that answer.

 

“Hey, instead of growling at me why don’t you talk to her?” Theron snapped.

 

“Maybe I will.” Aric growled again, standing and stalking off.

 

Theron shook his head. “What the fuck?”


	38. Chapter 38

Gwenfrewy silently approached the gaggle of refugees. They looked at her warily and she couldn’t really blame them.

 

“If there is need of an extra ration.” She proffered her ration bar, tossing it onto a salvaged table.

 

The refugees glared at her, mixture of distrust and outright hatred. It didn’t matter that she saved them from the Skytroopers or gave them food. She was the reason they had been exiled.

 

“We don’t need your charity.” Pashna said, trying to be reasonable.

 

“I’m incapable of eating, it’s not charity. I’d rather somebody eat it then it be wasted.” Gwenfrewy was expressionless, her voice monotone. If she didn’t show emotions, then she couldn’t be hurt.

 

Pashan said nothing, staring at her along with the other refugees. Stiffly, Gwenfrewy turned and walked away. She hated talking to strangers, approaching people. She knew, always, that people didn’t trust her, and nobody truly liked her. She only had what she called five friends in her entire life. And she wasn’t even sure if two of those friendships even counted.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t need friends.” She swiped at the hot tears that fell. “I don’t need them to like me. I only need to save them.”

 

The distrust hurt. Like it always did. The Chiss didn’t trust her because she was Force sensitive. The Imperials didn’t trust her because she was Chiss. The Republic didn’t trust her because she was Sith and Chiss. The Zakuulans didn’t trust her because she was the Outlander, murderer of their Immortal Emperor.

 

Nobody trusted her. Not even Theron, not really. Nobody in her life trusted her. Lana kept vital information from her, neither Theron nor Lana trusted Gwenfrewy alone, the Chiss was always under guard. Gwenfrewy wasn’t sure why they didn’t trust her. Maybe it was because Vitiate was in her mind?

 

“Whatever.” Gwenfrewy sniffled before wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

 

She didn’t need people to trust her. She didn’t need friends. She only needed to save the galaxy and destroy the Emperor. Neither of which required friends or trust.

 

#

 

Aric couldn’t believe it; Darth Fray was crying. Silently with only the occasional sniffles giving away her activity, but she was crying.

 

He shouldn’t be here. It was rude to listen to somebody trying to cry in private. Intrusive. Quietly, he turned to head back to the camp.

 

“Major Jorgan.”

 

Her voice caused him to jump guiltily. “Darth Fray.”

 

Gwenfrewy tilted her head to the side, not bothering to hide the fact she’d been crying. “Was there something you required of me?”

 

Aric studied her, so formal with him. “No.” He shook his head.

 

She nodded, looking down and away. “Then I bid you good night, Major Jorgan.”

 

“Good night, Darth Fray.” Aric replied, watching as she walked towards her tent.


	39. Chapter 39

Gwenfrewy had never liked grenades, always the fear of blowing off her own hand. And now, it was the truth. Sort of.

 

“Grenade!” Torg yelled.

 

The Kaleesh and the other two members of Havoc began backing up further along the bridge.

 

Gwenfrewy did the only thing she could think of, she reached out with her left hand, grabbing the grenade, ignited her lightsaber and as she pulled back her left arm to toss the grenade back at the Skytroopers, she cut her left hand off, sending both grenade and hand back to the Skytroopers, watching as the grenade blew up and turned her hand into shrapnel.

 

She barely had time to mourn the loss of her hand when she Force jumped to rescue Kanner and Aric from even more Skytroopers, her lightsaber blazing lilac as she hacked and slashed the droids.

 

#

 

Panting, Gwenfrewy watched as the refugees saved the day, rescuing Havoc and the Alliance members.

 

She opened her mouth to thank Pashna when Theron’s voice interrupted the tentative conversation.

 

“Gods damn it, Frey!” Theron yanked Gwenfrewy’s left arm, causing her to stumble as he glared from her face to the stump that used to be her wrist. “Really?”

 

“There was a grenade.” Gwenfrewy said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear with her right hand.

 

Theron let out an exasperated groan. “You can’t keep doing this.”

 

Gwenfrewy rolled her eyes, snatching her arm out of Theron’s grasp to hide it behind her back when Aric turned around. “I will do anything to make sure the people under my command don’t die. I thought you realized that.”

 

Shaking her head, Gwenfrewy turned and walked away.

 

“Theron.” Lana frowned at her counterpart.

 

“I know. I know.” Theron rubbed at his implants.

 

“Do you?” Lana crossed her arms and glared at the man.

 

Theron scoffed and walked away.

 

#

 

Aric would never forget Darth Fray cutting off her own hand in order to turn a normal grenade into a shrapnel grenade.

 

Admittedly, it had taken him a few frantic seconds of panic to realize that Darth Fray’s left hand was mechanical. But afterward, he had to concede that her move to turn her own hand into a shrapnel grenade was brilliant. Morbid but brilliant.

 

Approaching Darth Fray, he coughed to get her attention.

 

“Yes, Major Jorgan?” Arching an eyebrow, Gwenfrewy studied Aric.

 

“Good job with the grenade. Brilliant. Turning your hand into a shrapnel grenade.” Aric smiled.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at him. Aric had just complimented her on turning her hand into a shrapnel grenade. “Oh.” What was the proper response? It **_was_** a compliment, no matter how strange. It was an oddly sweet, strange compliment. “Thank you, Major Jorgan.” Blushing, Gwenfrewy ducked her head. “It’s one of the plus sides of having a fake hand.” She held up her wrist, twirling it around.

 

Aric arched a brow as he studied the exposed wiring that was Darth Fray’s wrist. “Uh, is it a move you do often?”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “No. Well, kinda?” She scrunched her face up. “I’ve done the shrapnel grenade thing before, but it doesn’t usually work that well.” She frowned as she thought about how many times her hand failed to be a shrapnel grenade.

 

“What usually happens?” Now he was curious.

 

“Usually a flash grenade.” Gwenfrewy shrugged one shoulder. “Which blinds people, nifty really. That trick worked wonderfully on Ziost when fighting a possessed Jedi. The flash allowed me to knock her out.”

 

“You knocked out a Jedi?” Aric asked.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Punched her. I think I broke her nose.”

 

Aric snorted a laugh. “You broke a Jedi’s nose.”

 

Gwenfrewy crossed her arms. “It’s hard to do much when you’re lacking a hand you know.” Waving her left stump under his nose.

 

Aric smirked. “I bet.”

 

Gwenfrewy narrowed her eyes. “Are you laughing at me, Major Jorgan?”

 

Aric made his face cleverly blank. “No.”

 

Gwenfrewy closed one eye and glared at him. “Hmmmm.” She tapped a finger against her lips. “Anyway, good evening, Major Jorgan.”

 

“Good evening, Darth Fray.” Aric bowed his head.

 

Gwenfrewy bowed her head in return, turned and walked away.

 

Aric was totally not looking at her ass as she walked away. Nope.

 

“Sir, are you looking at that Sith’s ass?” Kanner asked incredulously.

 

“No!” Aric barked before walking in the opposite direction than Darth Fray.

 

Kanner smacked Torg’s arm. “Our CO was just checking out a Sith.”

 

Torg shrugged. “Darth Fray is rather attractive for a Chiss.”

 

Kanner shook her head. “That’s not the point, Torg.”

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy sat in her tent, trying to replay the strange conversation with Aric, trying to figure out what exactly he had meant. Had he been flirting with her? But, no. That didn’t make sense. He wouldn’t be flirting with her. Not the Empire’s Wrath.

 

“What were you and Major Jorgan discussing earlier?” Lana asked.

 

When Gwenfrewy and Theron were annoyed at each other Lana played mediator.

 

“He complimented me on my usage of turning my hand into a shrapnel grenade.” Gwenfrewy answered.

 

“Ah.” Lana nodded sagely.

 

“Lana, am I beautiful?” Gwenfrewy asked her fellow Sith.

 

“You’re too scarred to be considered beautiful by most standards if I’m being honest.” Lana stated.

 

Gwenfrewy frowned but nodded in agreement.

 

“But you are attractive. Do you know what I mean?” Lana ducked down, trying to get Gwenfrewy to meet her gaze.

 

Gwenfrewy’s confused eyes met Lana’s concerned ones. “No.”

 

Sighing, Lana clasped Gwenfrewy’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’ll make sense one day.”


	40. Chapter 40

Gwenfrewy frowned at her campfire. Lana had left to go yell -discreetly- at Theron for his, once again, insensitive remarks about Gwenfrewy’s way of doing things.

 

“Darth Fray.”

 

Gwenfrewy looked up to see Aric looking decidedly uncomfortable.

 

“Major Jorgan, is there ought you need of me?” Ought? Really, Gwen? Way to sound like a snob.

 

Ought? Aric arched a brow at the word but decided to ignore it. “Kanner and Torg were wondering if you might like to drink with us tonight. As a thank you for saving them from Skytroopers during the mission.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s brow furrowed.

 

“And, uh,” Aric snorted and took a step forward, lowering his voice he added, “Abbeth wants to give you pointers on how to turn your hand into a shrapnel grenade every time.” He winked at Gwenfrewy. “After he, of course, sings your praises for being so brilliant.”

 

Gwenfrewy blushed and looked away. “I would disagree with the validity of his statement.”

 

“Well, we disagree.” Aric crossed his arms.

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip. Nobody had ever sought her out and asked her to celebrate before. “I could be persuaded to partake in imbibing two drinks.”

 

Aric smiled at her. “Not more?”

 

Gwenfrewy shyly smiled, shaking her head. “No. I fear Havoc would discover my propensity for shenanigans rather trying.”

 

Aric felt his brow arch more. “Really?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Well, you’re going to have to prove it.” Aric watched as Gwenfrewy stood.

 

Gwenfrewy gazed up at him through lowered lashes. “Unsure if Havoc is adequately prepared for that eventuality.”

 

“Meaning what?” Aric was not going to stare at Darth Fray.

 

“An abundance of whiskey sours is the only means of lowering one’s inhibitions.” Gwenfrewy flashed a smile.

 

Aric froze for a second, the mention of a whiskey sour tickling a memory, but before he could grasp it, it flitted away again. “I think we can make whiskey sours. Dengril keeps the wet bar fairly well stocked.”

 

Smiling, Gwenfrewy waited for Aric to lead her to the Havoc tent.

 

#

 

Lana elbowed Theron.

 

“Ow, what?” Theron asked grumpily, he had almost drifted off to sleep.

 

“Is that Gwen I hear partying with Havoc?” Lana cocked her head to the side.

 

Sighing, Theron closed his eyes and listened to the racket that was Havoc Squad.

 

“Yes.” He opened his eyes, shocked.

 

“Interesting.” Lana stated.

 

“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” Theron couldn’t believe it. Gwenfrewy was celebrating a victory. She never did that.

 

Lana’s smile was full of secrets. Theron didn’t ask.

 

#

 

Kanner watched with increasing curiosity as Darth Fray interacted with Havoc, specifically Dengril.

 

“You’re not at all what I figured.” Kanner observed out loud.

 

“You expected me to be a murdering psychopath.” Gwenfrewy nodded sagely. “Yes, I get that frequently.”

 

Kanner barked a laugh. “Why do you speak so formally?”

 

Gwenfrewy shrugged. “Tis a long-standing habit of nerves.”

 

“So, the major makes you nervous?” Kanner side eyed Dengril.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked up at the taller woman. “The presence of the entirety of Havoc Squad renders me nervous.”

 

Kanner sighed. “You’re awfully good at avoiding the question.”

 

“I answered your query; the response was one you did not anticipate nor enjoy.” Gwenfrewy shrugged again.

 

“You’re weird.” Dengril stated.

 

“Undoubtedly.” Gwenfrewy agreed.

 

#

 

Aric couldn’t decide how he was picked to carry an exceptionally inebriated Gwenfrewy back to her tent.

 

“Major Jorgan.” Gwenfrewy slurred, hiccupping.

 

“Yes, Darth Fray?” Aric glanced down at her.

 

She fit perfectly in his arms, her right arm slung across his shoulders and neck, the stump of her left wrist resting against his collar bone.

 

“Am I too heavy?” She frowned at her left arm.

 

“No. Promise.” Aric assured her.

 

“Excellent.” Gwenfrewy sighed, resting her head on Aric’s shoulder.

 

Aric tried to block out the feel of her breath on his neck, the feel of her in his arms, the fingers of her right hand absentmindedly petting his neck and his jaw.

 

“Here we are.” Aric said, depositing Gwenfrewy at the entrance to her tent.

 

“Major Jorgan, sincerest thanks for escorting me back to my berth.” Gwenfrewy bowed only to stumble back into his arms.

 

“Do you need help?” Aric caught her, righting her but not letting go of her arms.

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “No, thank you.”

 

“Alright then.” Aric reluctantly released her.

 

“I bid thee good night, Major Jorgan.” Gwenfrewy slurred waving her stump at him.

 

“Good night, Darth Fray.” Aric inclined his head.

 

Flashing him a drunken little smile, Gwenfrewy carefully turned and entered her tent.

 

Aric stood rooted outside, waiting to make sure that there was no thud or crash or anything that sounded like Gwenfrewy injuring herself.

 

He convinced himself it was because he’d do the same for anybody. Because that had to be the reason. What other reason would there be?


	41. Chapter 41

Gwenfrewy woke up dry mouthed.

 

“Ugh.” She sat up, frowning at the state of her tent, her clothes slung every which way and her boots were somehow hanging from the ridge pole. “Shit.” Frowning down at her naked body, she sighed. “Whatever.”

 

It was time to meditate anyway. She had seen a running stream the night before, perfect.

 

Sighing, thanking the machine in her stomach that prevented her from getting hangovers as long as she drank some form of water with the alcohol - melted ice cubes for the win.

 

“What to wear?” She clicked her tongue, rummaging around her small pack of clothes she had brought.

 

#

 

“Sir,” Abbeth drew Aric’s attention, “the rest of us are going back to break down camp.”

 

“Understood.” Aric replied, waving at his subordinates as they trudged back to the camp.

 

Aric had a mild headache, not enough to qualify as a hangover but enough to annoy him and make him sluggish. Why he decided to try to outdrink Darth Fray he had no idea. Aric was now convinced that being Force Sensitive prevented a person from registering how much alcohol the body is consuming.

 

“Oh, Major Jorgan.”

 

Aric sat up faster than he meant to at the sound of Darth Fray’s voice.

 

Groaning, he pressed a hand to his head. “Darth Fray. Good morning.”

 

“Suffering from a hangover?” Gwenfrewy asked, studying Aric.

 

Nodding, Aric massaged his own temples. “A small case of one, yeah.”

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip and stared at Aric. He was shirtless, the bottom half of his body still in the water, she had caught him leaning against a log. It was a decidedly distracting and incredibly sexy position. When she and Aric had last spent time together on Makeb, she had never seen him without his armor.

 

“What brings you out here?” Aric asked as the silence wore on.

 

“Meditating.” Gwenfrewy responded, turning away. “I always find meditating in running water more soothing.”

 

“Need somebody to watch over you?” Aric tried looking in her eyes.

 

“I would not presume to impose.” Gwenfrewy clasped her hands in front of her and stared at the ground.

 

“It’s no imposition,” he used one of her words, “camp is being broken down and I’m not needed. As I have been told repeatedly by my squad.” Aric scratched an ear.

 

Gwenfrewy worried her bottom lip again. “Thank you kindly, Major Jorgan. I truly appreciate your forethought and offer.”

 

“I don’t, umm, I don’t know what that means.” Aric really wished Darth Fray would speak normally to him, she never did. It had taken an hour last night for her to speak informally with the rest of Havoc, not with him though.

 

“I would enjoy you keeping me company whilst I meditated, if you are both willing and free to do so.” Gwenfrewy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

Aric nodded. “Yeah, no problem. I got your six.”

 

#

 

Aric sat on a log next to the small creek, rifle close by hand, and watched as Darth Fray meditated.

 

She lay in the water, only her face above the water, the creek flowing over her body.

 

Even under the water, Aric could see the violet light coming off the Sith and feel the balmy calm that radiated off her. It made him think of lazy nights on the beach; it was pleasant.

 

Something about this entire situation struck a chord with him. Like he had done it before.

 

In fact, almost everything about Darth Fray struck a chord with him. Her lilac lightsaber, her love of whiskey sours, the violet light that shone through the water.

 

Why was it familiar?

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy loved meditating in running water, the water flowing over her skin helped lull her into a relaxed enough state to meditate. And she needed to meditate. The refugees that loathed her even as they began to reluctantly respect her. The way Havoc wanted to celebrate with her. The image of shirtless Aric sitting in the water. Arcann and Zakuul and everything.

 

The main reason she meditated was sitting conspicuously nine feet away from her on a log, thankfully fully clothed.

 

She could sense his conflict, his confusion. Something about her was bothering him. The way his memories tried to surface but Gwenfrewy’s forced locking away of those same memories prevented them from surfacing.

 

She would have to watch herself.

 

She shouldn’t have accepted Aric’s offer to watch her. He had seen her meditate before. The very real possibility of his brain latching onto the violet light and awakening his memories. Gwenfrewy can only assume she agreed to his offer because of how her body was reacting to his lack of clothing.

 

But, stars, Aric Jorgan was sheer perfection under his shirt. He was three years older than her and he looked damn good for being forty.

 

Realizing that, for once, mediation was not helping, Gwenfrewy sat up slowly, feeling the water flow over her skin.

 

“Successful?” Aric asked.

 

Looking over she saw sincere curiosity on his face.

 

“Slightly.” Gwenfrewy stood and walked towards the bank.

 

“Slightly? I don’t know much about meditation, but I somehow feel like ‘slightly’ isn’t what you Force users are going for when it comes to meditating.” Aric shook his head.

 

“Indeed.” She grabbed the towel she brought with her wrapping it around her hair and the robe she brought putting it on.

 

“You said you do this every morning?” Aric asked, standing, waiting for Gwenfrewy, admiring the way she was able to do all that with only one hand.

 

Nodding, Gwenfrewy faced the direction of the camp. “Correct. I developed the ritual of meditation shortly after a great upheaval in my life.” Upheaval, yes, lovely title for the disaster that was Malavai Quinn.

 

Grunting, Aric moved a branch out of the way, motioning for Gwenfrewy to pass under first.

 

“I used to practice meditation before slumber each night, as was my wont, but I ceased that habit in favor of morning meditation instead.” Gwenfrewy smiled as Aric moved another branch aside for her to pass under.

 

“Why, if you don’t mind me asking?” Aric smiled back at her.

 

“I found that meditating before sleep induced strange Force visions I was unprepared to view.” Yes, like the continued dreams of her and Aric having sex. For months after Makeb she kept having vivid wet dreams involving him. Gwenfrewy was still unsure if the dreams were just dreaming or visions of the future.

 

Aric made a sound of agreement. “Understandable.” He didn’t understand the part about Force visions at all, but he did understand the undertone of implied nightmares.

 

#

 

Lana watched as Gwenfrewy and Aric interacted with each other. There was a strange sort of closeness that Lana had never seen her fellow Sith exhibit with anybody, not even Theron.

 

“Hmmm.” Lana rubbed her bottom lip in thought.

 

“You and me both.” Kanner muttered.

 

Lana turned her golden eyes to the XO of Havoc.

 

Kanner shrugged. “In all my years of knowing Major Jorgan, he never once acted how he is with Darth Fray.”

 

Lana turned back to see Gwenfrewy bow to Aric before entering her tent.

 

“This is an interesting development.” Was all Lana said.

 

Kanner scoffed.


	42. Chapter 42

Aric kept watching Darth Fray; something about the woman bothered him.

 

“Oh, Scorpio, I do enjoy all the new ways you find to call me stupid.” Darth Fray smiled blankly at the droid.

 

SCORPIO just stared at the Sith before turning away, starting an argument with Theron as the droid was wont to do.

 

Gwenfrewy wanted to roll her eyes, she really did but she felt as if SCORPIO would somehow know, as if the droid had eyes installed in the back of its -her?-head. Now that Gwenfrewy thought about it, did SCORPIO identify as female? The droid did have the body and vocal patterns of what Gwenfrewy would call female.

 

But droids don’t have sex. Droids were asexual. But did SCORPIO consider itself asexual?

 

“You look like you’re thinking deep thoughts.” Aric whispered.

 

Gwenfrewy flashed Aric a worried smile over her thumb that she was currently gnawing on. “Only wondering about the sexual orientation of certain members of this council.” She whispered back.

 

Aric arched a brow but didn’t ask. “You’ve got a pushy droid.” He indicated SCORPIO with a jerk of his chin.

 

“You have no desire to speak thusly of her.” Gwenfrewy had no idea why they were whispering but she wasn’t about to change the volume of their conversation.

 

“What? ‘Pushy’?” Aric asked.

 

“Droid.” Gwenfrewy’s thumb left her mouth. “She is of an intelligence far beyond our comprehension.”

 

Aric’s arched brow arched higher. Obviously Gwenfrewy had heard SCORPIO say such a sentence numerous time. “Clearly.” He and Gwenfrewy shared a conspiratorial smile. “If you need me you know where to look.” He shot Gwenfrewy a wink before sauntering out of the command room.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked in confusion. Aric winked at her. He had a private conversation with her. What?

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy studied the metal before her.

 

“And there is no more black or possible silver?” Theron asked dubiously.

 

“Apologies, but no. The Commander told me to use the last of the metal for Sergeant Tarsten, to replace his hand after the stalker attack.” Doctor Oggorub stated with a gesture towards Gwenfrewy.

 

Theron pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“What’s it matter?” Gwenfrewy said after a while. “I wear a glove and a sleeve to cover up anyway.”

 

Doctor Oggurub nodded sagely.

 

“That is true, Agent Shan.” Doctor Lokin said with a kind smile directed at Gwenfrewy. “So, my dear, what color would you like you new hand to be?”

 

Gewnfrewy’s frown deepened. “I guess the cyan would be good.”

 

“Cyan it is.” Doctor Lokin’s smile widened. “We’ll have a new hand machined for you in about an hour.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded and left the med-bay, Theron close at her heels.

 

“Frey,” he grasped her elbow to get her to stop.

 

“Yes?” Gwenfrewy looked from Theron’s hand to his face.

 

Theron dropped her elbow like a hot brand. “Sorry.” He was apologizing for touching her. “Listen, I have news of your kids.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s eyes searched his face.

 

“Well, I don’t have news but somebody you know does.” Theron sighed.

 

Gwenfrewy looked at him blankly for a few seconds before shaking her head. “No, I don’t want news of my children. Thank you though.”

 

She left, leaving a very confused Theron in her wake.

 

#

 

She would not cry. Crying wouldn’t help. She couldn’t see her children. She couldn’t be with her children. And if she saw them or heard news about them then she’d be selfish and demand they be with her.

 

And Gwenfrewy knew that being with her would be the worst thing for her children.

 

No.

 

She was to stay away. She decided the minute she woke up.

 

It was safest for her children to be as far away from the Alliance and her as possible.

 

Gwenfrewy sniffed.

 

“I am not going to cry.” She hissed at herself, wiping her running nose on her left sleeve. “It’s safer if they aren’t with you, you nit. You **_know_** this. Seeing them would just hurt more.” She felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. “It’s for the best. This way they aren’t targets.”

 

None of the truth made her feel any less like garbage. Silently she cried on her balcony, wishing for all the universe that she had never been made Sith.


	43. Chapter 43

Dafydd knew what he was doing would get him in trouble. But he needed to see his mother. He had to.

 

Breathing deeply, he relaxed himself into a state of meditation. It he tried hard enough he could almost see his mother; he could feel her too.

 

It took what felt like hours before he finally felt the spark that was Gwenfrewy Fellev, Darth Fray.

 

He frowned. His mother was crying, wiping her tears with her right hand because her left hand was a stump.

 

_Mum!_ His mind screamed, reaching out to her, wanting to hug his mother, give her comfort only for the connection to snap.

 

Gasping for air, Dafydd opened his eyes to see the faces of his siblings.

 

“What did you see?” Emyr whispered, furtively glancing at the door to their room.

 

“Mum.” Dafydd answered.

 

He watched as Emyr’s and Owena’s eyes went wide.

 

“Is she well?” Owena asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

 

Dafydd shook his head sadly. “No. She’s miserable.”

 

Owena and Emyr exchanged glances.

 

“She needs us.” Owena decided.

 

Emyr nodded. “But how do we help?”

 

Havoc, Gwenfrewy’s mawvorr, whined and butted his head against Dafydd’s hand.

 

“We’ll find a way.” Dafydd looked at his siblings, seeing his determination mirrored in their eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

_“Aric!” She moaned, her hands running down his spine._

 

_Aric growling, nipping down her shoulder and arm, pulling down the sleeve that covered the appendage. Her arm finally bare, Aric licked from her shoulder to her forearm, stopping just above where the mechanical part of her arm started._

 

_“So sweet.” He purred, licking the inside of her elbow before sinking his teeth into the part of her forearm that was still Chiss._

 

_A moan that was half pain half want tore from her throat. “Please, Aric!”_

 

_His blue eyes met her cherry ones as he continued sucking on her skin, a hand moving over her hip to tease her clit._

 

_“Ngh!” Her legs fell open, hips bucking against his hand._

 

#

 

Aric groggily opened his eyes. Why was he awake? Listening he learned it was just Torg yelling at the rebel that stacked the supply crates in the wrong area of the camp. Sighing, Aric turned over to go back to sleep only to discover his still present hard-on.

 

“Fuck.” He hissed; thankful he got his own tent.

 

It was the wet dream. He never got to finish it and it was just getting good. He had no idea why he was having a wet dream about Darth Fray though.

 

Groaning, he tried to will his body to relax. It wasn’t that Darth Fray wasn’t attractive, she was. She was godsdamn gorgeous. It was that it was disrespectful for Aric to have a wet dream then purposely masturbate to his superior.

 

Thirty minutes later, Torg was no longer yelling and the camp was silent once more but Aric still had a raging boner, thoughts of Darth Fray sensuously flittering about his thoughts every time he was about to drift off to sleep.

 

His subconscious hated him, Aric decided.

 

Adjusting him blankets, he stifled a gasp as his hand accidentally contacted his aching cock.

 

“Fuck.” Aric whispered, hating himself even as he grasped his cock in his hand.

 

#

 

Aric decided he was not only too old to wake up with boners in the middle of the night but also too old to be rubbing one out to the image of his, for all intents and purposes, boss.

 

“Who is Abbeth talking to?” Aric rasped, rubbing his eyes and wishing for all the world he had caf.

 

“A Doctor Lokin back on Odessen.” Kanner responded shoving a cup of the miraculous brown liquid into Aric’s hands. “The good doctor said Darth Fray said that Abbeth’s ideas about how to turn her hand into a shrapnel grenade one hundred percent of the time was a brilliant one and now Abbeth is helping Doctor Lokin design the Darth’s new hand.”

 

Aric nodded as Kanner answered his unasked question.

 

“Must say, sir, Darth Fray isn’t what I expected of the former Empire's Wrath.” Kanner and Aric watched as Abbeth pulled out his datapad.

 

Aric nodded as he sipped his caf. “No, she is not. Kanner. No, she is not.”


	45. Chapter 45

Gwenfrewy cut off the practice dummy’s head. She thought she was fine, thought that part of her life was over, had been for years but no. Aric Jorgan comes back into her life and so do the wet dreams.

 

Meditating didn’t help either. As now whenever she meditated a vision came to her. She couldn’t be sure it wasn’t a ploy by Valkorian to slowly drive her insane.

 

An image of Aric under her as she rode him, the very real feel of his fur against her inner thighs had Gwenfrewy screeching in barely suppressed rage. The wall behind her practice dummy indented at the sheer Force behind the noise while the dummy itself blew up.

 

#

 

Sana Rae had requested Lana’s presence; the Voss never did that.

 

It was as Lana was entering the enclave that she sensed why. Gwenfrewy was livid. Immediately Lana looked at Gwenfrewy’s figure, blazing lilac and orange, causing everything within a twenty-foot radius to slowly wilt and melt.

 

“What’s brought this on Sana Rae?” Lana asked the Mystic.

 

“I do not know. I sensed a great unrest in her the minute she walked in. I called you when I realized it would not be worked out easily.” Sana Rae’s composure never faltered; Lana admired that about the Voss.

 

Lana nodded and bravely walked over to Gwenfrewy.

 

“Darth Fray,” Lana held out a hand, knowing that Gwenfrewy didn’t enjoy being touched. “Gwen.” Lana tried when Gwenfrewy didn’t answer. “Please.”

 

All at once, the lilac and orange stopped swirling around Gwenfrewy’s body, the Force dissipating as Gwenfrewy turned regretful eyes to the blonde Sith.

 

“Apologies, Lana.” Gwenfrewy whispered, hanging her head in shame.

 

“What is going on?” Lana searched her friend. Gwenfrewy Fellev was a difficult woman to get to know, always had been but Lana liked to think they were friends.

 

“Valkorian is sending visions to slowly drive me insane.” Gwenfrewy stated with a furtive glance at the rest of the enclave.

 

Lana indicated a walk by holding out an arm and pointing the way for Gwenfrewy to walk.

 

Sighing, Gwenfrewy left the enclave, Lana walking beside her.

 

Gwenfrewy didn’t talk until they were overlooking the Odessen wilds. “Valkorian keeps sending me visions of Major Jorgan.”

 

Lana blinked a few times. “What kind of visions?”

 

“Sexual ones.” Gwenfrewy wasn’t ashamed of having sexual visions of Aric Jorgan, nothing really shamed her except moments of anger so intense she forgot where she was.

 

Lana frowned. “When you say sexual visions, you mean what exactly?”

 

Gwenfrewy sighed harder, rolling her eyes. “It means I have visions of Major Jorgan and I fucking. In basically every position I know and some I haven’t even considered.” She shuddered; she figured those positions were influenced solely from Valkorian’s long life. The thought didn’t bare thinking about.

 

Lana’s eyes widened. For once, she was speechless.

 

Gwenfrewy couldn’t look at her fellow Sith, instead opted to pick up random rubble using the Force and chunk it at a nearby log.

 

“How do you know they’re from Valkorian?” Lana finally asked.

 

That question gave Gwenfrewy pause. She stopped moving, even the rock she had been in the process of Force-chunking froze mid-air.

 

“What?” Gwenfrewy turned to stare at Lana.

 

“What if the wet dreams,” Lana will never admit she used that term, ever, “are not from Valkorian slowly driving you insane but from the Force itself?”

 

“For what purpose?” Gwenfrewy hissed. “To drive me insane with wanting somebody I can’t ever have?”

 

Lana didn’t know what to say. “We’ll figure it out. Like everything else.” Slowly she placed her hand on Gwenfrewy’s shoulder. “I’m here for you.”


	46. Chapter 46

Aric Jorgan was back on Odessen, picking up weapons for Havoc. And Gwenfrewy was everywhere he wasn’t. She was, by all accounts, avoiding him.

 

 Was it the best plan? No.

 

Was it working? Also, no.

 

Did she have any other alternative? Again, no.

 

#

 

It took perhaps longer than it should have for Aric to realize Darth Fray was avoiding him.

 

He didn’t know why. He was going to find out.

 

“Theron, do you know where Darth Fray is?” Aric couldn’t be sure but he figured Theron would help him over Lana.

 

“She’s meditating.” Theron said absentmindedly. “Uhh, ask her droid Twovee which glade she goes to.”

 

“Thanks.” Aric said, turning to find Twovee.

 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later, that Theron realized what happened, what he just did. “Shit!”

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy loved Odessen, with the exception of the stalkers, it was peaceful and it smelled fantastic. Although she did miss the constant rainfall of Dromund Kaas.

 

And the streams. The streams were the best. Odessen was wonderful for meditating, even if all she did was fantasize about Aric Jorgan and his strong shoulders and warm hands and deep voice and his blue eyes glazed with passion…..

 

Gasping, Gwenfrewy floundered, surging out of the stream before her thoughts could derail more.

 

“Darth Fray.”

 

Gwenfrewy blanched. “Major Jorgan.”

 

She swept her wet hair off her neck, wishing for all the world she had worn actual clothes and not her swimsuit.

 

“You’re avoiding me.” Aric let his eyes roam over every inch of slate skin he could see. It was glorious, every severely scarred inch of it.

 

“Yes.” Lying wouldn’t help, she was a horrible liar, always had been.

 

“Are you going to tell me why?” Aric said as the silence stretched on.

 

She side-eyed him, head tilted to the side as she studied him. “Do you recall when I spoke of Force visions?”

 

“I remember you mentioned you changed when you meditated so you’d stop having nightmares, yeah.”

 

“I never explicitly stated they were nightmares.” Gwenfrewy used the Force to create water ripples with her hands, looking at how the water warped and enlarged her hands and thighs.

 

Aric gestured for her to continue.

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Gwenfrewy turned empty eyes to stare at him. “I have been suffering from intense visions about you, Major Jorgan.” She glanced back down at her hands, shrugging. “I am unsure of the proper way to process such images.”

 

“So, you avoid me instead.” Aric sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded, looking away from him again, self-conscious of her lack of attire and bombarded with memories of his naked chest and visions of him slamming into her. “Apologies if I bruised your feelings, Major Jorgan.”

 

Her voice was tiny and stolen by the night, but Aric heard it.

 

“It’s alright.” Aric picked up her towel, holding it out to her. “You cold?”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head even as she stood and accepted the towel. “My species do not get cold, Major Jorgan.”

 

“Oh?” Why did that bit of information sound familiar?

 

“Chiss evolved from humans on Csilla, an ice planet.” Gwenfrewy wrapped the towel around her form, hopefully hiding the uglier scars on her body, like the one on her side and the massive one on her back. “It boasts colder temperatures than Hoth, the early humans were forced to live in caves below the surface to even survive.”

 

Aric noticed the subdued grace in which she did everything. “Darth Fray, thank you for telling me.” He wasn’t sure if he meant about how Chiss evolved or why she was avoiding him.

 

“Gwen.” Gwenfrewy blushed deeper and looked away. Aric was exceedingly attractive in the current light. Swallowing she dared to meet him eyes. “You may call me Gwen, Major Jorgan.”

 

Something in Aric’s brain almost clicked. “Gwen.” He tried it out, it felt right on his tongue. “Thank you for telling me, Gwen.” He smiled at her.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled tentatively back. “Would Major Jorgan be so kind as to escort me back to the base? I have lingered longer than originally meant and am without a weapon.”

 

“It would be my pleasure, Gwen.” Something warmed in his heart at Gwenfrewy’s renewed blush. “You can call me Aric, you know.”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “I am not yet brave enough to address you as such, Major Jorgan.”

 

He chuckled and made his ever-present rifle ready just in case. “Alright. Take all the time you need.”


	47. Chapter 47

Gwenfrewy was trying to find Aric. He was still on Odessen correct?

 

“Bey, have you seen Major Jorgan?” Gwenfrewy figured Bey’wan would know where his best friend was.

 

“He was talking about something with Pierce in the smuggler hanger.” Bey’wan frowned at his datapad. “Look for him there.”

 

“Thank you.” Gwenfrewy hurried away, not wanting to bother the Bothan more than he already was.

 

She wandered into the smuggler wing of the hangar, it was, per usual, a bustle of people running around like orobirds with their heads cut off.

 

“Hylo!” Gwenfrewy called to the older woman. “But have you seen Major Jorgan? I require him.”

 

Hylo arched an eyebrow but had since grown relatively used to Gwenfrewy’s rather formal language and strange way to phrasing things, especially when it concerned Major Jorgan. “He was somehow talked into eating lunch with Pierce and Talos.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Thanks, Hylo.”

 

Hylo nodded and went back to yelling at some smugglers.

 

#

 

Aric couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Marcus Pierce used to travel with Gwen nor that Talos knew her due to the fact that Talos’ Sith Lord worked with Gwen on a regular basis.

 

He wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation between the two men until….

 

“Darth Fray’s children would be nine now, yes? Or ten?” Talos asked Pierce.

 

Pierce burped and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “They’d be nine.”

 

“The commander has children?” Aric asked stupidly, wishing he had been listening to the conversation.

 

Talos nodded emphatically. “Oh yes, triplets. Two boys, one girl. Very sweet children. Or they were at four when I last saw them. They, along with Darth Fray’s Apprentice, and my own Sith Lord and his family, disappeared not too long after Darth Fray herself did.”

 

Aric blinked at the younger man; he opened his mouth to ask another question when Peirce snapped to attention.

 

“Darth Fray.” Pierce saluted.

 

“Pierce.” Gwenfrewy smiled at the man. “May I steal Major Jorgan for a moment?” Her smile extended to include Talos as well.

 

“Of course, my Lord. Let us just get out of your hair.” Pierce quickly stood and forcibly yanked Talos by the collar. “Have a good one, Jorgan.” Pierce winked at the Cathar before walking away, dragging an objecting Talos behind him.

 

Gwenfrewy sighed, looking decidedly uncomfortable and a bit angry. “Apologies, Major Jorgan.” Her smile went from sincere to pained. “I meant no intention to ruin your luncheon.”

 

Aric shook his head. “It’s alright, Gwen.” He motioned for her to have a seat. “Would you care to sit?”

 

Gwenfrewy bite her bottom lip, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “No, thank you, Major Jorgan. I come bearing a request.”

 

Aric waited for her to continue. “And that is?” When it became apparent she was too nervous to continue.

 

“Would you very much mind accompanying me on a recruitment mission to Hoth? If you are, of course, free and able.” Gwenfrewy said.

 

Aric was surprised for the second time in so many minutes. “Why are you asking me?” He knew for a fact that there were others that would be able to go as well.

 

“Major Jorgan is currently the only companion free that will not constantly complain about the cold.” Gwenfrewy blushed and stared at the table. This was so embarrassing.

 

“Ah.” Aric replied. She was correct though. As a Cathar, the Hoth weather wouldn’t bother him. “Who will we be recruiting?”

 

Gwenfrewy finally met his eyes. “Is this affirmation of Major Jorgan’s accompaniment?”

 

Aric nodded. “Yes.”

 

She smiled, just a little. “A Jawa and a Trandoshan are the possibilities.”

 

“When do we leave?”

 

“When you are ready.” Gwenfrewy inclined her head.

 

Again, Aric was shocked. That was the least formal sentence she had ever uttered to him. “An hour sound good? I have to holo Kanner and inform her.”

 

Gwenfrewy inclined her head again. “At Major Jorgan’s convenience.”


	48. Chapter 48

“Major Jorgan, please wear this.” Lana thrust an outfit into Aric’s arms.

 

Grabbing it lest it fall to the floor, Aric accepted the bundle. “Why?”

 

“Because you are going undercover as Lord Zlis and her bodyguard.” Lana arched an eyebrow. “Darth Fray still has to use Imperial ports and she can’t have a Republic soldier along for the ride.”

 

Aric hesitated for only a second before he saw Lana’s point. “Alright then.”

 

Lana’s eyebrow arched higher. “Well, go change.”

 

Aric went to change.

 

#

 

It had been literal years since she’d had to masquerade as Lord Zlis. She wondered if Aric remembered that name. But probably not as that was part of his memory she made sure to erase.

 

“Lord Zlis.” Aric said slowly walking up behind her. “Sounds weird. Lord Zlis.”

 

Gwenfrewy smiled wanly. “Indeed.”

 

“It’s only weird because you don’t look like a Zlis. You look like a Gwen.” Aric assured her.

 

Gwenfrewy arched an eyebrow. “Zlis is one’s middle name, Major Jorgan.”

 

“Ah.” Aric scratched his ear.

 

“Ready?” Theron looked between Gwenfrewy and Aric.

 

“Yes.” Gwenfrewy replied simply.

 

Theron nodded and lead the way to Gwenfrewy’s ship.

 

#

 

Aric was such an idiot. He had literally seen Gwen an hour ago but walking into the hangar and seeing her in her current outfit made the stupid come out.

 

She was wearing an armored black outfit instead of the loose fabric ones she preferred, her hair done in a stern bun that would’ve made Elara proud, a different lightsaber hanging from her belt.

 

Gwen was striking. Reminded Aric of a predator. Gorgeous and deadly.

 

Gwen was every bit a Sith in that outfit. And for some reason that made Aric realize exactly how attractive he found her.

 

#

 

The ride to Hoth was silent, blissfully silent. Gwenfrewy couldn’t be sure what would’ve happened if she and Aric got to talking.

 

“Docking clearance for Lord Zlis granted.” A voice over the ship’s consol spoke.

 

“Thank you.” Gwenfrewy replied, readying the ship for docking.

 

#

 

“Lord Zlis and escort.” The Imperial arched an eyebrow at the presence of Aric.

 

Gwenfrewy just crossed her arms and pretended to be bored. “Sometime today would be nice.” Her accent was rough, she learned emulating Pierce’s accent was the perfect accent for her Lord Zlis persona.

 

“Right. Yes.” The Imperial blanched and sighed off. “Right as rain to land and go about your business, Lord Zlis.”

 

Gwenfrewy huffed and pushed past the Imperial.

 

#

 

Aric discovered he rather enjoyed being the silent yet menacing shadow to Gwen’s Lord Zlis.

 

He even started glaring after a while and watched as the Imperials ran more from his glare than the massive rifle across his back.

 

The one thing that almost threw him out of character was the addition of a tauntaun as a pack animal to carry everything since part of their story was a hunting trip. She didn’t bother to enlighten the other Imperials as to whether or not she was hunting pirates or animals.

 

At some point, while he and Gwen were waiting for the Imperials to gather all the provisions they might need for a hunting trip of an indeterminate time, Aric could’ve sworn she winked at him when the quartermaster’s back was turned.

 

Aric smirked in return.


	49. Chapter 49

“Major Jorgan,” Gwenfrewy asked after they had been hiking for two hours. “Would you suggest acquainting ourselves with the Jawa or Trandoshan first?”

 

Aric thought about the question. “I would say the Trandoshan first.”

 

Gwenfrewy inclined her head. “We are in accord.”

 

#

 

Aric would’ve thought that Gwen would’ve been majorly annoyed by the caveats the Jawa and the Trandoshan demanded before joining the Alliance but all she showcased was calm acceptance and a willingness to help.

 

“Are we really going to hunt down all those things?” Aric asked after they had hiked far enough away.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Yes, the wisest course would be to impress upon Qyzen the veracity of our claim but showcasing our commitment otherwise, Qyzen himself will question his commitment to our cause.”

 

Aric tried to reason what she said out. “The best move would be to show that we can commit to his cause in order to convince him to commit to ours?”

 

“Exactly so.” Gwenfrewy nodded again, pleased that Aric was able to interpret properly.

 

“Gwen, I have to say, it would be a hell of a lot easier to talk to you if you weren’t so formal with me.” Aric stated.

 

Sighing, she shook her head. “One realizes and admits the accuracy of Major Jorgan’s words. But one currently lacks the ability to be not bizarre.”

 

“Why?” Gwen talked normally to everybody but him. And when he was around to hear her speak, she fell into this odd pattern of half formality half informality; it was a miracle anybody understood her when Aric was around. It was frustrating and he really didn’t want to spend the entire mission trying to translate what she was saying.

 

“Major Jorgan makes one highly nervous and unsure of oneself.” Gwenfrewy stuffed her hands in her pockets. “One spies an excellent vantage for the tent.” She picked up her pace, effectively ending the conversation.

 

Growling in frustration, Aric followed behind her.


	50. Chapter 50

Gwenfrewy hated herself. She really did. Why was she so awkward? Why did Aric Jorgan turn her into an absolute idiot?

 

Yes, he was the sexiest man she had ever seen.

 

Yes, he was the only one she ever ached for.

 

Yes, he was the only man she ever found sexually attractive.

 

That was no excuse for her inability to talk normally.

 

Now they sat in the very lovely tent Doctor Oggorub had designed specifically for Hoth in exceedingly uncomfortable silence.

 

“One bids you good night, Major Jorgan.” Gwenfrewy crawled into her sleeping bag and pretended to go to sleep.

 

#

 

Trekking through snow with a near silent partner was maddening.

 

“Major Jorgan, one wonders if yon whitefang amounts a Score.” Gwenfrewy pointed at a rather large whitefang in the distance.

 

Aric sighed, rolling his eyes but looked where she pointed. It did indeed amount as a Worthy Jagannath. “One admires Darth Fray’s observation.” He figured he might as well join her if she insisted on her continued strange vernacular.

 

Gwenfrewy frowned at Aric. Was he making fun of her? It didn’t matter.

 

“One shall strike first.” She didn’t wait for Aric’s agreement, she leaped, igniting her lightsaber mid-jump to slash the whitefang as she landed on the creature’s back.

 

Aric unholstered his rifle and aimed a shot at the creature’s head while the animal was distracted by Gwen.

 

Two minutes later Gwen was skinning the animal with a droid Doctor Oggorub had provided her.

 

Aric stood watch keeping an eye out for other predators or pirates.

 

“Complete.” Gwen announced, curling the newly cured skin into a roll and adding it to her pack. “Whitefang for dinner?”

 

“Sure.” Aric turned and watched as Gwen cut off a large hunk of whitefang meat. “I’ll set up the tent.”

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy watched as Aric devoured the roast whitefang meat. She didn’t need to eat but he did.

 

“Are you not going to eat?” Aric asked around a mouthful of meat.

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “No, thank you. Eating is not required.”

 

Aric shrugged and went back to eating.

 

#

 

_He was warm and soft, his breath wafting across her forehead as they lay entwined in each other’s arms._

 

_“Let’s never wait this long again.” He turned her face so he could place a lingering kiss on her lips._

 

_Gwenfrewy made a sound of agreement, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy jolted awake. As far as dreams went, that was fairly tame. Just cuddling and a kiss. Maybe spending time with Aric was the key. The more time she spent with him the tamer her dreams-visions became.

 

#

 

_“Aric?” Her foot ran along his leg._

 

_“Hmm?” He nuzzled her hair; he didn’t quite want to be awake yet._

 

_“I would like morning sex, please.” She always phrased her questions in the form of polite statements, always asking for them to be intimate, as if afraid that his answer would eventually be ‘no’._

 

_Aric growled as he felt the heat coming off her, could smell how ready she was. Growling low in his throat he rolled her onto her back, her legs wrapping around his waist as he bent to kiss her._

 

_He looked deep into her cherry eyes as he entered her, saw the look of absolute rapture on her face when he began moving._

 

_“Gwen!” Aric huffed, grasping one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder. “Come with me!” He knew how to make them crest at the same time._

 

#

 

Aric woke gasping, bolting upright in his sleeping bag. It had been so real. The dream.

 

“Is Major Jorgan copacetic?” Gwenfrewy inquired, voice laden with sleep but real concern.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Aric didn’t know how to answer.

 

Gwenfrewy mumbled something before scooting across the tent floor, arranging her sleeping bag closer to his. “No need to fret, Aric, I’m here to help keep all nightmares away. Lay back down.”

 

Aric laid on his side facing Gwenfrewy. He jumped when he felt her cool hand touch his face. It took him a few seconds to realize she was petting him, a strange warmth flowing from her fingertips into his skin.

 

“There we go.” Gwenfrewy smiled sleepily at him. Aric got the distinct impression she didn’t realize what she was doing. “Good night, Aric.” Placing a featherlight kiss at the corner of his mouth, she drifted off to sleep once more.

 

Aric figured that with her being back to properly unconscious the warmth in her hand would dissipate but it never did and after a while, its soothing quality lulled him to sleep as well.

 

As he was about to succumb to sleep once more, he realized she had called him by his name.


	51. Chapter 51

Aric stretched, encountering another body as he did so. Cracking open an eye he saw Gwen’s sleeping face inches from his.

 

She looked peaceful while she slept. Which was a strange occurrence in Aric’s line of work. Most of the people he had seen sleeping looked to be in some form of pain while doing so. Not Gwen. She looked like an angel.

 

He couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he extracted himself from her embrace and left the tent; a breath of brisk Hoth morning air was always good in his opinion. He loved cold planets. Odessen was almost perfect. The only good thing about Zakuul was the swamp which was oddly beautiful.

 

Last night, after he’d woken from that strange dream, Gwen had comforted him and spoken normally, no formality in her language. Maybe it was progress?

 

That was, if she remembered.

 

“Well, well, what we got? Ain’t no White Maw.” A guttural voice said off to Aric’s left.

 

Turning his head, Aric saw four White Maw pirates. Fuck. Of all the moments for Aric to forget his rifle. He thought the five pirates he had scented were further away. Damn snow and whitefang from the day before.

 

“Ain’t no Pub or Imp neither.” The same voice reasoned. “But still has shit we steal anyway.”

 

Aric opened his mouth to warn Gwenfrewy when he felt the barrel of a blaster against his temple. There was the fifth one.

 

“I don’t think so.” The fifth pirate said. “Knees. Now.”

 

Aric knelt, hands behind his head, glaring at the first pirate even as the barrel against his temple primed.

 

The original pirate, a massive Houk, grinned evilly at Aric as the pirate sauntered up to Aric. “Whatchu got in the tent, pussy?”

 

Aric glared and didn’t answer.

 

“Don’t matter, we’ll find out soon enough.” The pirate’s laugh was cut short as a lilac lightsaber cut his head off.

 

The body fell to reveal Gwenfrewy, hair free and blowing in the breeze like a warrior goddess as she faced down the pirates. There was a moment of silence before the remaining pirates started firing, she evaded every hit, using her lightsaber as a shield before a screech so loud and powerful tore from her throat. The pirate that had been holding the blaster to Aric’s temple collapsed, mouth foaming as he twitched on the snow. The remaining three pirates all ran.

 

Or tried to. Gwenfrewy growled -the only way Aric could describe the noise- before she leaped, landing in front of them, her lightsaber smashing into the ground causing the three men to fall. She then did something Aric couldn’t describe but it involved a powerful sweeping kick and lightsaber move that had the three pirates dead.

 

Calmly, Gwenfrewy walked back over to the fifth pirate, the one still foaming at the mouth. Cool as anything Aric had ever seen, Gwenfrewy stabbed the pirate through the throat before making an upward slicing motion, effectively slicing the pirate’s head in half.

 

Aric still knelt on the ground, covered in viscera and in awe of Gwenfrewy. He had seen her fight before but never like that. Never against a person. He stared wide eyed as her lightsaber de-ignited and she crouched down in front of him, her hands delicately wiping the blood and human matter off his fur with a handkerchief.

 

“Are you quite alright, Aric?” Her voice was soft, and she refused to meet his eyes, her small delicate hands gently checking him for injuries.

 

Aric nodded before realizing she wasn’t looking at him. “Yes.”

 

“Good.” Gwenfrewy smiled slightly. Standing she brushed off the snow that had gathered on her knees. “Breakfast?”

 

Aric nodded numbly before following Gwen back into the tent.

 

“Do you prefer caf or tea for your morning libations, Aric?” Gwenfrewy threw over her shoulder, approaching the miniature stove that somehow collapsed when the tent collapsed.

 

Aric didn’t answer. She had saved him, and she was calling him by name.

 

“Aric?” Gwenfrewy turned around, two mugs in one hand, tucking a strand of black hair behind an ear with the other. “Caf or tea?”

 

Aric surged forward, spurred into action by her question. His hands grasping her face, he kissed her. Groaning when she responded instead of punching him in the face or screaming him into a coma. He growled the moment she opened her mouth for his tongue to sweep in.

 

He felt momentary panic when he felt Gwen’s hands on his face, but instead of pushing him away, her hands curved around the back of his head, she released a groan of her own, her tongue running along his.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Aric walked her backwards towards the sleeping bags. Arm slinging around her waist, Aric slowly lowered her to the bags that they had recently vacated, his weight pushing her into the bags.

 

Aric was so thankful she wasn’t stopping him.

 

Gwenfrewy had no idea why Aric was kissing her so urgently, but she loved it. Already she was wet and willing for him. This was what she needed, somebody to take charge, to read her cues, to know what she wanted without saying.

 

Aric started kissing and nipping his way to her neck, his hands roaming over her body knowing what she wanted. He honestly didn’t know why he knew Gwenfrewy would welcome his kiss, but he was so happy she did. When a hand latched onto her hip as he bit down on the pulse in her neck, Gwen cried out, flexing her hips against him, a whimper of want escaping her lips.

 

Still sucking on her neck, the hand on her hip delved into her pants, pushing them past her hips before ripping them off her legs. Gwen’s hands on the snaps of Aric’s pants, already pushing them past his hips, tiny yips of pleasure falling from her lips that turned into a moan when Aric’s engorged member rubbed against her equally engorged clit.

 

Aric rubbed his dick against her, eliciting increasingly loud mewls of pleasure as his hands unzipped her shirt, revealing her chest, teasing and tweaking her nipples between his fingers. It wasn’t long before Gwen had his shirt equally open and their bare chests were touching.

 

“Ngh!” Gwenfrewy ran her hands down his back, angling her hips so he could enter her in one fluid motion.

 

Aric obliged, sliding into her, kissing his way back to her lips.

 

Fuck but she felt so good, her channel gripping his cock. It was exactly how it was in all the dreams he’d been having. Grunting, he began moving, Gwen meeting him thrust for thrust.

 

“Come with me, Gwenie.” Aric positioned her face, so they stared into each other's eyes. “That’s right, come with me.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s mouth opened wide as Aric continued hitting just the right spot inside her. “Ngh! Aric!” She bit her bottom lip. She was so close.

 

Aric reached down, hand wrapping around a thigh before he moved her leg, placing her ankle on his shoulder.

 

Just like in the dream, they both came.

 

Her hands pressing into his shoulders, her mouth opened wider, a wordless cry ripped from her throat, Aric yowling completion, his claws digging into her tender flesh.


	52. Chapter 52

Laying in the afterglow of mind-blowing sex, Gwenfrewy realized Aric was heavier than he looked. She didn’t have to say anything because Aric rolled off her, pulling her into his arms, cuddling with her as he nuzzled her hair.

 

This was new. Gwenfrewy has never been with a cuddler before. Malavai slept with her out of duty. Andronikos slept with her out of pride. Captain Bryn had been because being a twenty-seven-year-old virgin was embarrassing, according to Vette.

 

Aric Jorgan was the fourth man she ever had sex with. Gwenfrewy wondered what he’d say if she told him that.

 

“Are you purring?” Gwenfrewy danced her mechanical fingertips over his chest.

 

Aric grabbed her hand, held it. “It’s rude to ask about purring.”

 

“Oh. Apologies.” She made to pull away.

 

His grip tightened on her hand. “I’m happy. I purr when I happy.”

 

Gwenfrewy slowly cuddled up next to him again, still unsure if that’s what he wanted. Just because she had visions and dreams of them cuddling didn’t mean it was something that just happened and not something they built towards.

 

Aric’s hand around her waist began stroking her left side and hip.

 

“Gwen, you’re covered in scars, aren’t you?” He arranged himself so he could look in her face.

 

“My calves aren’t scarred. Neither are my feet.” She hadn’t meant for her comment to be funny, but his bark of laughter put her at ease.

 

“But everywhere else is?” Aric began running his hand over her body.

 

“In some form or fashion.” Gwenfrewy was nervous. What if he didn’t like her scars? What if he made fun of her like Malavai did?

 

“There’s no need to feel ashamed.” Aric kissed her forehead. “I have a massive scar on my back as well.”

 

“You do?” Gwenfrewy tried to remember if she ever felt it.

 

“Yeah.” Aric untangled himself to sit up, taking his shirt off and showing her his back. “See?”

 

Gwenfrewy sat up as well, eye roaming over his back. It was a mass of scars, his fur growing in patchy. “How?” She touched his back delicately.

 

Aric shivered as her left hand touched a particularly bare part of his back.

 

“Sorry.” She pulled her hand back. She often forgot that her left hand was metal and due to the temperatures on Hoth, it was probably freezing.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Aric smiled over his shoulder at her. “It felt nice.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned but touched him with her left hand again, tracing his scars. “How did you get this?” It could have been there on Makeb, he only ever took off his crotch piece.

 

Aric shrugged, turning around and laying back down, pulling her once more into his arms, a hand fisting in her hair, breathing in her scent. “A battle early on in the war against the Eternal Empire.” He studied her hand, the way the cyan metal caught the tent’s light. “Havoc was pinned down, fighting the Skytroopers” Aric remembered that. It was the beginning of his hatred of Saresh. “We called in air support.”

 

“The Republic did this?” Gwenfrewy found herself wishing she could feel Aric’s hand as he held her left hand.

 

“They sent air support alright, but not the way we wanted or expected.” Aric growled low in his throat; the anger not forgotten. “They dropped an acid bomb on us, it melted the Skytroopers. They did give us a few seconds warning to get under shelter though. I didn’t make it as I was covering the rear.”

 

Aric fell silent, holding her hand, glad that Gwen’s hand was mechanical, he had been squeezing her hand so hard.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. They shouldn’t have sacrificed you that way.” Gwenfrewy knew that sounded inadequate.

 

Aric sighed. “Thank you.” He nuzzled her forehead again. “How did you get your scars?”

 

Gwenfrewy tittered. “It would take a while. I have many.”

 

“We have time.” Aric stretched.

 

She thought about that. It was the truth. They had been meaning to spend today trying to figure out where to go next. “Which one do you want to hear about first?”

 

“Your hand.” Aric said it at once.

 

Gwenfrewy frowned and pulled away, wrapping her shirt around herself. “I assaulted Tython. And a Jedi was going to kill a friend, I saved her, but lost my hand.”

 

There was silence in the tent. Pregnant, uneasy silence.

 

Gwenfrewy felt shame, like she did when she first did it. She hadn’t wanted to assault Tython, but her father asked her to. Maybe she should have lied? She knew by his heat that Aric was sitting up as well and she could feel him staring at her, the conflict within.

 

Aric knew that out in the galaxy someone had to be the person that attacked Tython while Havoc attacked Korriban. He just hadn’t thought, hadn’t realized it could be her.

 

“I’ve heard that the person that attacked Tython was merciful and demanded that everybody captured be sent back to the Republic.” He said finally.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Yes. I didn’t think it was right to torture or kill them.”

 

“Havoc attacked Korriban.” Aric said softly. “We’re the ones that assaulted the Academy.”

 

Gwenfrewy looked over her shoulder at him. “I’m glad you freed the slaves and got them to safety.”

 

They gazed at each other.

 

“How did your face get scarred?” Aric asked after a while, leaving the very touchy subject of Tython and Korriban alone.

 

“Fighting a massive Selkath cyborg on Manaan.” Gwenfrewy answered, relieved that the conversation about Tython was finished. “He had a shield and the only way to defeat him was to lure him under one of the broken pipes in the ceiling that spewed fire occasionally. I didn’t move fast enough.” Shrugging she looked away. “I was trying to defeat the Revanites.”

 

“This one?” He touched her right thigh and hip.

 

“Ziost, the Emperor had possessed a Jedi, she used Force lightning.” Gwenfrewy looked at his hand as he ran his fingertips over her thigh and hip.

 

“This one?” His other hand touched her left side.

 

“Protecting Republic soldiers on Yavin Four.” She closed her eyes as he began tracing over those scars.

 

“This one?” His hands traveled to her stomach. She felt his heat across her back.

 

“A jungle wampa on Rishi, trying to free krakjya cubs.” Gwenfrewy never wanted Aric to stop touching her.

 

She felt his breath hot on her neck as he nuzzled her neck, his hands moving from her stomach upwards. He was still conflicted, but he wanted to comfort her.

 

“You can’t help but save things, can you?” He asked her, kissing the back of her head.

 

Gwenfrewy had heard that several times in her life. Her father, always spoken in quiet admonition. Malavai, in disgust. Vette, incredulity. Theron, in annoyance. Lana, in wonder.

 

Aric said it in admiration.

 

“No life should be taken for granted.” The answer she always gave.

 

Aric rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapping her in a hug. “Why do you sound so sad?”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “Because nobody ever believes me when I say that.”

 

“I believe you, Gwenie.” Aric pressed a kiss to her neck. “I believe you.”

 

And he did.

 

Aric believed her.


	53. Chapter 53

Aric studied Gwenfrewy as she lay naked and asleep beside him. His eyes raking over her body. Despite the scars or maybe because of them, Aric found her highly attractive. He always did like women that proved they were fighters, survivors, and by her body, Gwen was not only a fighter but a survivor.

 

His eyes traveled south, over her torso to her legs. She was right, only her feet and calves weren’t scarred. A part of his mind wondered how long until not even that was true.

 

His hand began petting her, from her hip to her knee; her skin smooth around the scars. She was hairless, almost entirely, only her head had hair and Aric wondered if that was what all Chiss were like. He had had sex with a Twi’lek before, and they were naturally hairless, so were Togrutas. But Gwen had told him that Chiss evolved from humans. And in Aric’s vast experince -all of the three human women that he had sex with - humans had hair at their crotch. So did Mirialans.  

 

“Why are you staring at my vagina, Aric?” Gwenfrewy yawned. She had woken up to discover Aric almost glaring at her crotch.

 

“Chiss are evolved from humans, right?” He asked, his eyes meeting hers.

 

“Yes.” Gwenfrewy sat up.

 

“So, along the way, did they lose their hair down there?” Aric wanted to know for some reason.

 

Gwenfrewy felt her face heat as her brain processed his question. “No.” Was her face on fire? It felt like her face was on fire. “Chiss if they want to be hairless down there, they either shave, wax, or get it permanently removed by laser.”

 

“Which one do you do?” Aric didn’t think her area was shaved; he couldn’t feel stubble.

 

Gwenfrewy wondered if being too embarrassed caused a Force user to spontaneously explode. “I wax. It lasts longer.”

 

Aric nodded.

 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Gwenfrewy scrambled from the sleeping bags. “I think I’ll make myself a cup of tea. And you missed breakfast.”

 

“Why do you do it?” Aric couldn’t fathom any reason for it.

 

Gwenfrewy sputtered as she tried to make herself a cup of instant caf. “Well, I developed it as a habit while I was married.” She only started to try and get Malavai to desire her in some form or fashion so that their coupling would be easier. And Pierce had told her that Malavai enjoyed Pierce’s shaved crotch. “I guess I never stopped.” There were loads of habits, now that she thought about it, she developed while married to Malavai. Waxing her crotch, dying her hair, wearing black. Even after the divorce she kept up with them. She had no need to wax her crotch anymore. No need to continue dying her hair. No need to even wear black anymore.

 

“You’re married?” It had never occurred to Aric Gwen being married.

 

“Divorced.” Gwen blanched. “For many years now.” She set the kettle on the makeshift stove. “Many years before I was Gwen-cicle.”

 

Aric didn’t pry, recognizing the conversation was treading into serious waters. More serious that the Tython-Korriban conversation.

 

“Is there any more of the whitefang meat?” He asked, changing the subject.

 

“We sure do.” There was no accurate way to explain how ecstatic she was that Aric decided to change the subject. Going from her body hair to Malavai Quinn was too much. “Let me warm it up for you.” Gwenfrewy took out the meat and stuffed it in the minute oven. “There’s going to be a wait, this oven doesn’t work very fast, so I hope you’re not too hungry.”

 

“Oh,” Aric’s voice was right by her ear, “I can think of a suitable activity to do while we wait.”

 

He spun Gwen around and lifted her into his arms before setting her on the lean-to table that also collapsed when the tent collapsed.

 

Gwenfrewy looked at him.

 

“Ask me anything embarrassing.” He said, running his hands through her hair. “Anything at all. I’ve embarrassed you, it’s only fair.”

 

“Fair?” She wasn’t sure what fair even meant. Not really.

 

Aric nodded. “Anything that is equally embarrassing as asking about your private area grooming habits.”

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip and thought. “Well, there is this one question I’ve always wanted to ask.”

 

“Go on.” Aric poked the tip of her nose.

 

“But do Cathar have to use special toilet paper to prevent getting excrement stuck on their fur?” She asked in all seriousness.

 

Aric snorted, slapping his hand over his mouth as he started giggling - actually giggling; Gwenfrewy just watched him.

 

“You said an equally embarrassing question.” She crossed her arms, looking annoyed as Aric continued laughing.

 

“I did.” Aric wiped a tear from his eye. “I did say equally embarrassing.” He took in deep breaths, trying to calm his laughter. “And yes, we do have to use special moist toilet paper to make sure shit doesn’t get stuck to our fur.”

 

Gwenfrewy stuck her tongue out at him.

 

The oven dinged; the food was ready.


	54. Chapter 54

Aric entered the tent to be greeted by Gwenfrewy’s perfect ass up in the air and facing the door. Heat shot straight to his groin.

 

“Gwen,” he ran a hand down her back, pushing her black hair off to the side, biting down on her bare shoulder, “why didn’t you turn the map?”

 

He knew that she wasn’t one to turn the map, instead moving herself instead of whatever object she was looking at. He noticed that by observing her on Odessen and Zakuul.

 

Gwen swallowed and tried to ignore Aric’s teeth as the points glided over her skin, unsure if she was glad she wore a tank top or not. “It’s easier to me. Forces my mind to think in a different way while if I just turned the map my brain might not do that.”

 

Aric purred around a mouthful of skin. He learned earlier in the week that she responded to his purring. “Makes sense.” He nibbled back to her neck, his hand sliding into her underwear, cupping her sex. 

 

Gwenfrewy mewled at the contact, hips bucking against his hand.

 

“Are you sure?” Aric never enjoyed taking a non-Cathar female from behind, it was uncomfortable to other species.

 

Gwenfrewy’s answer was to Force-push the map away, pressing her cheek against the tent floor, spreading her legs wider.

 

Aric took that as an answer. In one quick motion he ripped her panties off, his fingers pressing into her. She was panting already, hips rocking against his hand. Aric fumbled with his pants and belt. Gwenfrewy was always ready it seemed.

 

“This might be uncomfortable.” Aric whispered against her neck, claws running down her spine.

 

“Then we’ll change positions if it is.” Gwenfrewy rocked harder against his hand.

 

He couldn’t argue with that. Removing his hand, he lined himself up and entered her in one fluid motion. He paused, waited for her to say it was uncomfortable. She never did. Instead she mewled, moving her body to slide off his dick before pushing him back inside her. 

 

Aric’s eyes crossed. Gods, but it felt so good being inside her like this.

 

Growling, he ripped her tank off, placing a hand on the center of her back, another grabbing a hip as he took control, slowly withdrawing before slowly entering her again. And Gwenfrewy met him thrust for thrust.

 

The only sounds were the sounds of their breathing, soft moans, and Aric sliding in and out of her.

 

“Gwenie!” He huffed, so close. He was so close. “Come with me!”

 

Gwenfrewy mewled, arching her back, grabbing his hand off her hip and placing it over her clit. “Rub, claw out, anticlockwise circles.” She directed.

 

Aric listened, his claw swirling over her clit in counterclockwise circles, he felt her winding up, body tensing.

 

Then he felt it, her channel gripped his dick and she came. Aric was seconds behind her.

 

Panting, he lay them down, softening cock still in her warmth.

 

“You’re the only non-Cathar to not complain about that position.” He bit her shoulder softly.

 

Gwenfrewy chuckled. “It felt weird but a pleasant weird.”

 

Aric chuckled as well. 

 

“I think, tomorrow we can gather all the tech items Blizz needs for whatever it is he needs the things for.” She ran her left hand over his arm, trying not to jerk her hand away at Aric’s jerk at the contact. He had told her that he liked her metal hand touching him, but that was such a strange concept to her.

 

“Then what?” Aric didn’t really like the idea of giving what he viewed as a mentally unstable person weapons but maybe it was the way Blizz maniacally laughed.

 

“Then we help Blizz.” She turned her head slightly. “He’s been very close-mouthed about the whole thing.”

 

Frowning she sat up, pulling the map to her.

 

Aric sat up as well. Gwenfrewy was more of a workaholic than him and Theron combined; an attractive yet annoying trait.

 

“See? I have every possible point plotted.” She gestured to the map.

 

Aric looked over her shoulder, resting his chin on her shoulder. “What’s with different colors?”

 

There were three distinct colors on the map.

 

Gwenfrewy blushed. “Well, the purple is a ninety percent chance that what we’re looking for is there. The yellow is a forty-five percent chance. And the white is a fifteen percent chance.”

 

Chuckling, he kissed the side of her neck. “Great idea. We can look at the purple first then go from there.”

 

She blushed a deeper shade. “Thank you, Aric.”

 

Purring, Aric began nibbling on her neck. “Just call it like I see it.”

 

Gwenfrewy tilted her head to the side, her throat producing a noise that was similar to a purr, allowing him full access to her neck.

 

“I didn’t know Chiss could purr.” Aric growled, hand sliding into her hair, fisting in it.

 

“I’ve never done it before.” She admitted.

 

“It’s incredibly sexy.” He nipped at her skin.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at Blizz.

 

“You want me to do what?” She thought she misheard.

 

“ _Sith help Blizz fight Ugg-men_.” Blizz said, crossing his arms.

 

She and Aric exchanged glances. “Alright. We’ll help you fight these Ugg-men.” What were Ugg-men?

 

“ _No. Only you help. Cat-man stay here_.” Blizz shook his head, pointing at Aric. 

 

Gwenfrewy frowned, her eyes passing to Aric’s. His expression could only be described as annoyed.

 

“Hold on a sec. We need to discuss this.” Aric grabbed her elbow and pulled her off to the side. “I don’t like the idea of you going against these Ugg-men with only Jawas to back you up.”

 

Gwenfrewy looked at his hand, still around her elbow. He was touching her and not in a sexual way. “Well, one of those Jawas has a flame-thrower.” She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Aric was touching her in a not-sexual way. 

 

“Yes, but we know nothing about these Ugg-men. What are they? How many are there?” His hands moved to her shoulders. “Gwen, I don’t like the idea of you going in there and not knowing the odds.” He hated surprises, always had.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked. Now his hands were on her shoulders. What even was this? “I’ll be fine, Aric. Really.” His hands on her shoulders really was just weird. Right? “I don’t like surprises any more than you do but we need Blizz and this is the only way to get him.”

 

They studied each other.

 

Aric grunted.

 

“I’ll be fine.” She smiled, patting his hand. “Really.”

 

Aric grunted again.

 

Shrugging off his hands, she turned and motioned for Blizz to lead the way. Confused. Aric had touched her in a non-sexual way. That was a first. 

 

Well, technically, not the first. But he didn’t know that. She hoped he wouldn’t turn into another Theron.


	55. Chapter 55

Ugg-men meant Ugnaughts. Good to know. Gwenfrewy had no problem with Ugnaughts per se but she did have a problem with Ugnaughts that had one hell of a push-back.

 

“Ow.” Being thrown fifty feet to slam into a stone and ice wall was not what she would have called comfortable. “Right.”

 

She called the Force up and screeched at the last remaining Ugnaught, stunning him, causing a seizure and nosebleed. This immobilized the Ugnaught allowing Blizz and his crew to kill him.

 

Blizz picked up the holocron for the ‘Shiny Man’ and jabbered something about how he’d come to Odessen after dropping off the holocron.

 

“Thank you, Blizz.” Gwenfrewy grimaced, hoping it passed off as a smile. She might’ve broken something when she hit the wall.

 

Blizz waved and walked away, leaving her alone and in the snow.

 

“Aric,” she pressed her comm, “come pick me up, please.”

 

“On my way.” Aric’s voice over the comm soothed her.

 

That was a problem.

 

#

 

Aric had been worried the entire time Gwenfrewy had been out of his sight. He didn’t know why. Gwenfrewy was an adult. A more than capable adult. What was wrong with him? They’d had sex -great sex- but no real connection. 

 

No, wait, that was a lie. He and Gwenfrewy were connected. 

 

He needed to figure out his feelings. He was acting like he liked her.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy popped a stim and dealt with the pain. She had nobody to watch her back so meditating was a horrible idea. Besides, she could meditate once Aric picked her up.

 

“Gwen!” 

 

She turned and waved. “Over here!”

 

She limped out from behind the massive boulder she had been hiding behind.

 

Aric stopped; shock written on his features. Gwenfrewy looked awful. Massive bruise covering her left cheek, lips cut and bleeding, limping.

 

“We got Blizz. He said he’ll meet us back on Odessen.” Her smile was a pained grimace. “This mission was a success. We got both the War Stalkers and Blizz.”

 

Aric’s eyes roamed over her face. Where else was she injured? Did she break something? How was she walking?

 

“Aric?” Gwenfrewy’s voice snapped him out of his panic.

 

“Yes, good. I’m glad the mission was a success. Let’s get you back to the ship.” He helped her get in the taxi speeder he had borrowed.

 

She flashed him a real smile.

 

#

 

The ride back to the main base was silent. Menacingly so.

 

Aric Jorgan was livid. Gwenfrewy knew it was because of her.

 

Aric was angry at her.

 

She didn’t talk to him as he readied the ship for flight, trusting him to deal with it. Instead, she went to her old room, curling up on the bed, falling asleep. She always healed better while asleep.

 

#

 

Aric checked on Gwenfrewy once the ship was headed to Odessen, trusting Twovee to get the ship there safely.

 

She was asleep, curled up on the bed, a violet light pulsating around her sleeping form. 

 

One thing about Gwenfrewy, she recognized he was angry and she stayed away. Aric briefly wondered if it was because of her childhood. Maybe she had kicked dog syndrome. Every time she tried to help people lashed out at her instead, punishing her for her kindness. He had witnessed exactly that at the refugee camp on Zakuul.

 

Running a hand over his face he went and sat on one of the couches in the main room.

 

Why was he so angry when he saw she was hurt?

 

They were just fucking.

 

Except they weren’t. Aric felt a connection to her.

 

He couldn’t explain why but it was there.

 

But he recognized enough of his feelings to realize that he couldn’t continue. If he continued on with Gwen at the same pace, then he’d develop real feelings. Feelings that could jeopardize the mission and the war.

 

Punching the table, cracking the glass surface, he cursed under his breath.

 


	56. Chapter 56

Back on Odessen, Gwenfrewy tried to leave the ship before Aric decided to talk to her. Glancing around the main room from her bedroom, the coast was clear, silently she headed towards the door, hearing the airlocks disengaging as she got closer.

 

“Gwen.” His hand on her elbow again.

 

“Yes?” She shook off his hand.

 

“About what happened on Hoth,” Aric tried to read her. He was getting nothing. Nothing at all. “It can’t happen again. It never should have happened in the first place. It was unprofessional of me and I apologize for overstepping my place.”

 

Gwenfrewy froze, her face becoming her often worn mask. Better to hide then to admit the heartbreak. “Yes, indeed. Elaboration is not required.” She heard the door hiss open. “One recognizes the validity of Major Jorgan’s viewpoint.” And she was back to her stilted formal speech pattern. But, it drove a wedge between them before Hoth, it would work once again. “One wishes Major Jorgan a felicitous day and safe journeys back to Zakuul.”

 

Squaring her shoulders, she left the ship and whatever feelings she felt for Aric Jorgan behind her.

 

Aric stared after her. She took it better than he expected.

 

“You are a fucking moron.”

 

Aric turned to look at the droid. “What?” He had literally never heard a droid curse before. 

 

“You heard me perfectly well, Major Jorgan. But I shall repeat it since you insist on being obtuse. You are a fucking moron.” With that, Twovee clanked past Aric and off the ship.

 

Aric silently agreed with the droid. But his decision was the right one. The correct course of action. He and Gwen couldn’t get involved.


	57. Chapter 57

Gwenfrewy stared into space, fingers gliding over the cup of caf placed in front of her. She didn’t even require caf or any type of stimulant, the mechanism in her brain always making sure she was awake, she just liked the taste.

 

It made sense, Major Jorgan ending their affair. If seven days could even be called an affair. After all, she was his commanding officer. Sort of. Kind of. 

 

It didn’t matter.

 

She would have to ignore her visions, her dreams. Ignore the feelings the man invoked in her. 

 

He couldn’t be the only person she found sexually attractive in the entire galaxy. Surely. That’s not how sexual attraction worked.

 

Was it?

 

“Gwen!” Senya waved her hand in front of Gwenfrewy’s face. “Odessen to Gwen!” The older woman chuckled.

 

“Yes?” Gwenfrewy asked as her thoughts coalesced and her eyes focused on Senya’s amused face. “Senya, is there ought I can do for you?”

 

Senya laughed dryly and took a seat At Gwenfrewy table. “Where were you just now?”

 

Gwenfrewy took a sip of her now cold caf. “Hoth, if you must know.”

 

“Ah. Yes.” Senya nodded in understanding. “The recruitment missions. Did everything not go as planned?” 

 

“No, everything went wonderfully. We have both the Warstalkers and a Jawa bounty hunting crew.” Gwenfrewy smiled and called up enough Force to reheat her caf. 

 

“Did something happen between you and Major Jorgan?” Senya decided upon meeting Gwenfrewy that the Chiss needed a mother and Senya was going to be it.

 

“Nothing untoward, I promise you.” Gwenfrewy smiled slightly. Mother Senya, as she liked to think of the older woman. “We work well together. It’s just exceedingly awkward. We discovered things about the other that will make any future interactions difficult.”

 

Senya eyed the younger woman. “Such as?”

 

“I invaded Tython while he invaded Korriban.” Gwenfrewy shrugged. “I took it as fact that the person that invaded Korriban was out in the wider galaxy. Just never thought I’d meet them.” She shrugged again.

 

Senya nodded in understanding again. “I can see where that would make it awkward.”

 

The older woman sensed something more than what Gwenfrewy was telling her, but she wasn’t going to pry.

 

“Anyway, just a general warning, if you sense any awkwardness in Major Jorgan’s and mine interactions, it’s because of that.” Gwenfrewy took another sip of her caf, pleased with its sudden warmth.

 

“Did you just use the Force to reheat your caf?” Senya asked, the amusement back in her voice.

 

“Oh!” Gwenfrewy blinked in surprise. “Yes. Would you like to learn how? I’ve tried to teach Lana and my old Apprentice but neither quite got it.”

 

“I would love to learn.” The two women shared a smile. “Also, you have five visitors in the Enclave. They want to join. A Sith, three Jedi, and another one.”

 

A Sith? “Is the Sith a Cathar?” Gwenfrewy lit up. Was it Gawain? Was he here? 

 

Senya shook her head. “No, all human.”

 

Gwenfrewy deflated. “Oh. Thank you. I’ll go meet them at once.” She got up to leave, her caf and uneaten breakfast abandoned.

 

“Aren’t you going to finish your breakfast? Surely they can wait.” Senya eyed the breakfast.

 

“Oh, I’m not hungry. You may have it.” Gwenfrewy waved a hand in dismissal before walking away.

 

Senya watched the Chiss hurry away, a frown marring her face. There was something off about the way Gwenfrewy spoke of Major Jorgan. 

 

Feeling somebody’s eyes on her, Senya turned to see Major Jorgan looking at her. More specifically, Major Jorgan was looking between Senya and Gwenfrewy, a displeased look to his features.

 

Now, that was interesting. 

 

#

 

Aric needed to head back to Zakuul. Lingering on Odessen wasn’t a good idea. He was haunted by whiffs of Gwen. Her scent had this habit of lingering long after she was gone. The scent had a habit of catching him unaware, causing him to lose momentary focus of whatever task was in hand, diving back into the days and nights he spent with her in that tent on Hoth. 

 

Her small smiles, her tender hands, her nervous touches, the sound of her purring -a sound he hadn’t been aware that Chiss could even do- as he held her. The way she would look at his hands when he touched her, the way she seemed to be less closed off with him, happy but unsure and nervous at the same time. Like her sudden joy and contentment would be ripped away from her so why should she bother enjoying it. Exactly what happened.

 

And her talk with Senya. Giving the older woman a perfect excuse just in case Senya noticed something off about his and Gwen’s interactions in the future.

 

And the way Gwen perked up at the mention of a Sith until she learned the Sith wasn’t a Cathar. 

 

Why?

 

Was this mysterious Cathar Sith an ex-lover? Somebody important to her? Was Aric just a stand in?

 

Aric killed that train of thought as soon as he thought it.

 

Gwen had no experience having sex with a male Cathar. Aric could tell. 

 

But who was this Cathar Sith she wanted to see again so badly?

 

Growling, he banged his fist on the table before shoving violently away from the table and out of the cantina. He had to get back to Zakuul.


	58. Chapter 58

Gwenfrewy kept reading the same paragraph over and over again, pacing up and down one of the balconies in the military hangar. Something wasn’t right but she couldn’t figure out what it was exactly.

 

“Gwen,” Bey’wan stood beside her. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes.” Her eyes snapped to his. “Why?”

 

“Several of the Cathar and Purebloods have mentioned your scent has changed. And they’re wondering if maybe it’s the Emperor taking over your body.” Bey’wan searched her face. Gwenfrewy still looked like her, but her scent was different. “It’s been different since you came back from Hoth. At first you smelled strongly of Major Jorgan but that’s because you two shared a tent. But his scent hasn’t really washed away in a month.” He searched her bare neck and shoulders for any new bite marks, only the old one was present.

 

“Ah.” She’d been told by Gawain once that Cathar scent would wash off after two weeks. But, as Bey’wan said, it’d been a month since Hoth. “I could be coming down with a stomach bug. And I haven’t really washed my glove since Hoth. That could be where his scent is coming from.” She smiled slightly. “I’m still me. Valkorian hasn’t taken over.”

 

Bey’wan looked at Gwenfrewy’s glove, the one she used to hide her left forearm and hand. “You might want to wash the glove and see Doctor Lokin if you think you’re coming down with something.”

 

“I will. I’ll see that either Seetwo or Twovee washes my glove and I’ll go see Doctor Lokin right now.” She made to go find one of her protocol droids.

 

“Gwen.” Bey’wan’s voice stopped her. “We’re all worried about you. We just want you to be well.”

 

She nodded. “I know.”

 

“Are you sure he hasn’t bitten you? You can tell me, I won’t judge.” Bey’wan once again let his eyes roam over her slender form.

 

“He didn’t mark me, Bey.” She spoke softly. “No worries on that front.”

 

“He’s done it before.” Bey’wan knew what attracted Aric Jorgan to Gwenfrewy Fellev, the same thing that attracted Bey’wan. She was strong, willing to do what was right, and beautiful. Plus, she smelled fantastic, but Bey’wan was happily married.

 

Gwen shook her head. “He did that on accident. He didn’t mean it.”

 

Bey’wan arched a brow. Cathar didn’t mark people on accident. “Just get yourself checked out, alright?”

 

She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. Her smiles never did. “Don’t worry about me, Bey. I’ll be fine.”

 

Nodding, she walked away.

 

#

 

She did not head to see Doctor Lokin, he was too busy treating an outbreak of the flu some of the smugglers and pirates had from their last mission to Rishi. The good doctor didn’t have time to check over Gwenfrewy for a stomach bug. No, she’d just have Twovee fix her usual tea.

 

“Twovee!” Gwenfrewy finally spotted her long time droid.

 

“Yes, Mistress?” Twovee asked.

 

“Initiate Home Sweet Home Protocol. Have Seetwo and HK looped in.” Gwenfrewy instructed the droid.

 

“Does my Mistress wish for anybody else to know?” It asked.

 

“No,” she shook her head, “they’re all so busy. I don’t want to bother them with something so trivial as new sleeping arrangements.” 

 

Twovee bowed. “It shall be done, Mistress.”

 

“Thank you, Twovee.” Gwenfrewy smiled at the droid. “Oh, and if you have time, could you bring me some tea, please.”

 

“For upset stomach or a headache?” Twovee inquired.

 

“I’m feeling a bit peaked. Perhaps for stomach.” 

 

Twovee inclined its head. “At once, Mistress.”

 

Gwenfrewy watched her droid walk away. It had taken years to get the poor thing from constantly fearing her to interacting with her normally. The only downside was the droid started calling her Mistress instead of My Lord. She never told anybody, but she preferred being called ‘Mistress’. 


	59. Chapter 59

Gwenfrewy needed to focus. She was entirely too scatterbrained lately.

 

“Zlis!” 

 

Gwenfrewy turned at the voice. “Master Timmns.” She was exceedingly glad the man survived the war with Zakuul. “Is there ought I may do for you?”

 

Timmns smiled and shook his head. “No, no. I came to check up on you.”

 

Gwenfrewy arched an eyebrow. “Did Theron or Lana ask you?”

 

Timmns shrugged. “Does it matter? We’re worried about you.”

 

We. We’re. We are worried about you. 

 

Ah, yes.

 

“I’m fine Tims.” Gwenfrewy tried to smile, she didn’t succeed. “Promise. Also, Lord Rathari said something about you cheating at sabacc the other day.”

 

Master Timmns sighed and crossed his arms. “Ari just doesn’t want to admit that his sabacc face isn’t as good as he thinks it is.” He winked at Gwenfrewy. 

 

“I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to play cards.” Gwenfrewy stated.

 

“Not in professional tournaments. But if somebody asks to join a small pickup game.” Timmns spread his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Well-.”

 

“You’re not going to say no.” She chuckled, her first dose of real humor for going on two months now.

 

Timmns chuckled with her. 

 

“My dear Zlis, I will ask you one favor.” Master Timmns said in all seriousness. 

 

“Yes?” Now Gwenfrewy was concerned.

 

“Could you please tell Zylixx and Lord Ivress to stop making out in the broom closet closest to the medical wing. It’s distracting. According to Doctor Oggurobb.” Master Timmns frowned in a way that said he found the entire situation hilarious.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked in surprise. “I will talk to them, Tims.”

 

Master Timmns bowed. “My dear Zlis you are an angel.” He said as he walked away.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled. 

 

#

 

“Gwen!”

 

Gwenfrewy turned to see Ulldin jogging towards her. “Yes, Ulldin? Is there ought I may do for you?”

 

Ulldin smiled down at her and shook his head. “Zylixx and Lord Ivress had a mild falling out. Sana-Rae does not understand the reason for the falling out. She asked me to find you.”

 

Gwenfrewy inclined her head. “Of course. I’ll head there directly. Thank you Ulldin.” She smiled at the Jedi.

 

He nodded back.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy frowned at Zylixx. “You’re telling me that you two argued because I told you to stop making out in the broom closets?” 

 

Zylixx blushed so prettily. “No, Commander.” He paused, making a helpless hand gesture.

 

Gwenfrewy turned to look at Lord Ivress.

 

Lord Ivress sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked away in anger.

 

Gwenfrewy turned back to Zylixx. “Please explain to me why you two are fighting.”

 

Zylixx made a great study of her feet. “We didn’t fight because you told us to stop making out in closets. We’re fighting because I realized how selfish we were being.”

 

Gwenfrewy glanced at Lord Ivress.

 

“I am not the one that pursued the relationship.” Lord Ivress shrugged but Gwenfrewy could tell the man was annoyed.

 

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men. It hadn’t come as a surprise to her that Lord Ivress and Zylixx were a couple. Or were they a couple? It was in rare moments like this she missed Jaesa. Jaesa would’ve been able to tell her if Lord Ivress and Zylixx were a couple.

 

“Zylixx do you like Lord Ivress?” She asked softly.

 

“Yes. Obviously.” Zylixx blushed in the way only redheads blushed.

 

“Lord Ivress, you are of similar feelings?” She looked at the Sith.

 

“Yes.” Lord Ivress didn’t blush.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “You’re worried that you finding a bit of happiness during a war is wrong.” She held up a hand when Zylixx made to object. “It’s not selfish. Your happiness isn’t hurting others. It’s not even hurting the war. It’s giving you something to fight for.” Biting her lip, she said something she probably shouldn’t have. “Love gives one conviction to fight, if only to prevent the ones we love from suffering.”

 

Zylixx blushed a different shade and looked at his feet; even Lord Ivress blushed.

 

“Harry,” Zylixx said, looking at Lord Ivress. “I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

 

Lord Ivress, proper name Harry, coughed and feigned nonchalance. “I forgive you.”

 

Gwenfrewy watched as Harry and Zylixx slowly clasped hands.

 

“Thank you, Lord Gwenfrewy.” Harry inclined his head.

 

“Yes, Thank you.” Zylixx blushed again.

 

“You’re welcome.” Gwenfrewy half bowed, watching the two men walk away.

 

If only everything were that easy.

 

“Hey Frey.”

 

She turned to see Theron standing uncomfortably to the side.

 

“Yes, Theron?” She stopped wondering why relationship talk made Theron uncomfortable.

 

“Conference.” He coughed.

 

Nodding, Gwenfrewy headed to the War Room.

 

 

#

 

Aric glared at the missive. 

 

“We need to hit the Spire why?” He didn’t doubt the intelligence report; he doubted the actual intelligence of the intelligence report. Like, was it the smartest move?

 

Kanner shrugged. “I don’t know, sir. But Darth Fray,” Aric livened up at that, “and everybody is on holo.” She jerked her thumb, curious at the way Aric perked up at the mention of Darth Fray but deflated at the mention of everybody else.

 

Aric nodded, smoothing down his fur. “Thank you, Kanner.”

 

Kanner saluted and left.

 

Sighing, Aric slowly made his way to the command tent. He had had two months since Hoth to think and he thought he was an idiot.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Squaring his shoulders, he spent a second preparing himself for a glimpse of Gwen. 

 

“Major Jorgan,” Lana looked even more austere over holo, “we have an idea.”

 

Aric nodded, wondering why Kaliyo was included in the call. “I’m listening.”

 

Lana and Theron took turns explaining what needed to be done but Aric was too distracted by Gwen. Most Chiss washed out over holo, the blue of the holo not matching the blue of their skin tone, but since Gwen was grey, then the blue of the holo highlighted her features, complimented them. Plus, her hair was in braided pigtails and she sported glasses. She was just too cute for words. Aric couldn’t believe he was thinking that the former Emperor’s Wrath turned Empire’s Wrath turned Alliance Commander was cute. Adorable really. That just wasn’t proper form.

 

“So, which one, Frey?” Theron’s question pulled Aric back to the conversation.

 

Gwen frowned.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy listened to the debriefing, Lana and Theron explaining the mission.

 

“So, which one Frey?” Theron asked.

 

Gwenfrewy’s eyes met his. She had been thinking about this, although it looked like she hadn’t been paying attention. 

 

“Havoc Squad.” She noticed Aric’s smug smirk and Kaliyo’s frown. “It’s a numbers game, Kaliyo.” She said before the Rattatki could complain. “If we can’t take the GEMINI Frequency then we have to destroy it and you simply can’t carry as many grenades as Havoc Squad.”

 

Kaliyo frowned and narrowed her eyes.

 

“Also, you’re much better at being a distraction. All those spy abilities.” Gwenfrewy learned flattery had a way of talking people around.

 

That caught Kaliyo’s attention. “Alright, I’ll play distraction.”

 

“No casualties; keep it clean, please.” Gwenfrewy added.

 

“What about pets?” Kaliyo arched a brow. “Kidding!” She clarified before anybody could object. 

 

Kaliyo disconnected, leaving only the command center and Aric Jorgan on the line.

 

“Send Kaliyo the time of the attack, please Lana.” Gwenfrewy said before turning back to Aric. “This one will see Major Jorgan at twenty hundred hours on the morrow.”

 

“Looking forward to it, Commander.” Aric inclined his head before he blinked out.

 

The room was silent.

 

“Darth Fray,” Lana spoke at Gwenfrewy’s elbow.

 

“Yes, Lana?” Gwenfrewy turned to look at her fellow Sith.

 

“You should go ask Valkorian if there is anything he knows that might help us.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned. “I’m not sure he’ll help but very well.”

 

Lana inclined her head.

 

Gwenfrewy turned and left the room.

 

“Seetwo,” she spotted her other protocol droid, “could you please take my glasses to Twovee?”

 

“Oh! Yes Master!” Seetwo sounded in raptures. “At once!”

 

Gwenfrewy smiled at the droid, handing over her glasses before leaving the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody forgot, Gwenfrewy went by her middle name of Zlis for a while and that is how Timmns knows her so that's why he calls her that
> 
> Timmns: the lovely Jedi you meet on Besalvis during the Sith Warrior story line
> 
> Zylixx: the adorable ginger that's when the SW goes to Jaesa's ship and instead of it being Jaesa it's Zylixx and Ulldin. You can pick not to kill Zylixx even though you are forced to fight him even if you do pick all the light side choices
> 
> Ulldin: the other Jedi that is on Jaesa's ship; if you pick light side choices he walks away b/c he is unsure and is a great example of a Jedi
> 
> Lord Ivress: he's the Sith Lord you can talk into not betraying the Empire while on Rishi; he's on the Empire side of the Revanite camp on Rishi. He just looks like a Harry to me and idk why


	60. Chapter 60

Gwenfrewy heard a loud squelching crunch before a feeling of pain so intense she blacked out.

 

The last thing she remembered hearing was evil laughter.

 

#

 

“Do we know where Frey went?” Theron hissed at Lana.

 

“No. And I’ve tried to find her. I can’t.” For Lana to admit that meant that something was truly wrong.

 

“What’s wrong?” Aric asked over the holo.

 

“Nothing.” Lana said at the same time Theron said, “Frey is missing.”

 

“Missing? What do you mean missing?” Aric’s mind raced over possibilities. Would he have to go rescue Gwen from Zakuulan Knights?

 

“She went out on Odessen to try and commune with Valkorian, ask him some questions but that was yesterday evening.” Theron glared at Lana. “She hasn’t been seen or heard from since.”

 

“She’s still on Odessen.” Lana shrugged.

 

Theron and Lana glared daggers at each other. Gwenfrewy’s absence was Lana’s fault.

 

“I’m sorry, Major Jorgan, but you are going to complete the mission without Darth Fray’s help.” Lana turned her golden gaze to Aric.

 

“Understood.” Aric knew the mission was critical and as such, couldn’t waste time worrying about Gwen.

 

Saluting, Aric disconnected.

 

Lana turned a livid gaze to Theron.

 

“He didn’t need to know we can’t keep track of Gwen.” She hissed at her Republic counterpart.

 

“Didn’t he? She was supposed to accompany Havoc on this mission. It’s important for him to figure out that she won’t be coming.” Theron hissed back. “The mission starts like it’s supposed to and we’ll send HK to look for her.”

 

Lana narrowed her eyes but conceded the point. “Very well.”

 

“Mission starts in thirty.” Theron checked his chrono. “Going live with Kaliyo and Havoc in fifteen.”

 

“Thank you thirty!*” Koth shouted as he entered the war room.

 

Lana and Theron starred at him.

 

“What?” Koth said. “It’s an acknowledgement that we heard you. I got it when I was in school and doing theatre. I use it with my crew before a battle.” He blushed as everybody in the war room continued staring at him, even Tee-seven. “It’s a good habit!” 

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy came away flailing. Bolting upright. Something wasn’t right. It took her only seconds to recognize what was wrong.

 

Her right calf and foot were gone, replaced by the hilt of a double-bladed lightsaber and something to attach to her knee.

 

“At least I still have my knee.” She sighed.

 

Looking around, she discovered she was in some sort of shuttle. A Republic model by the look of it. But not one from the Alliance.

 

“Huh.” Gwenfrewy tried standing on her makeshift leg, stumbled. If she didn’t put direct weight on it, she could use it to walk.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy stared down at her new lightsaber. The lightsaber her dead father and Satele Shan helped her create.

 

“Child.” Darth Marr spoke.

 

“Sir?” Gwenfrewy turned to look at her father. Armored even in death. What would she give to see his face again? To hear him laugh. To see his smile. 

 

She felt his perusal. 

 

“You’ve done well.” He said finally.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Gwenfrewy bowed her head.

 

There was silence.

 

“I’m very proud of you, daughter.” He said. He spoke slowly, unsure of his words. “I know I never said that while I was alive but being dead gives one perspective.”

 

Gwenfrewy looked at the ghost of her father in shock. “Thank you, father.”

 

Darth Marr inclined his head. “There are many things I wish to speak to you about. But the Force calls me away.”

 

“I understand, father. Duty above all else.” Gwenfrewy smiled at that. The Fellev family motto, probably one of the many reasons she was ok with having no real relationships, lovers or friends.

 

She felt a sort of strange electricity in the air and her father’s ghost flickered for but a moment.

 

“Daughter, you’re going to find out some hard truths soon. Truths I wish I could shield you from.” He floated, because ghosts don’t walk anymore, over to her, his hand going out to touch her head, one of the accepted forms of affection between the two of them. “Truths I wish you didn’t have to deal with.”

 

“Are they hard truths?” She asked, studying her father’s mask.

 

Darth Marr nodded. “Yes. And I wish I had been the one to tell you.” He stopped talking. 

 

“You could tell me now.” Gwenfrewy said softly, wishing she could feel her father’s hand on her scalp one last time.

 

Darth Marr shook his head, removing his hand from her head. “No. I must away. I’m barely hanging on now. Per usual, our time together is brief.”

 

She nodded. “I understand.” She understood, didn’t mean she had to like it.

 

The strange electricity in the air again.

 

“Before I go,” his image flickered, “I wish for you to know that I loved you. In my own way.”

 

“I loved you too, father.” Gwenfrewy wouldn’t cry.

 

 Darth Marr nodded once, and he was gone.

 

Sniffling, Gwenfrewy stood, looking up at the cliff she was to climb. It would be difficult with her lightsaber foot, but she would have to make do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thirty: real thing that we did while i was getting a theatre/theater degree. the stage manager would come in and yell out how many more minutes until curtain went up, everybody else was to shout "thank you {insert time}" to make sure that they acknowledged how long until show start and you can't tell me it isn't a good idea when you're in a command center


	61. Chapter 61

Gwenfrewy ignored as Doctor Lokin, Talos, and Yuun fussed over her right leg, her focus entirely on the strange tingling sensation in the center of her chest. What was it?

 

“Darth Fray?” Doctor Lokin’s voice was calm but holding a strange quality to it.

 

“Yes, Doctor?” Something about Lokin constantly niggled her mind, like she should know him.

 

“May I speak with you privately?” He smiled kindly.

 

“Of course, Doctor.” The man never wanted to talk privately with her.

 

Yuun and Talos left the room, making sure the door was locked.

 

Gwenfrewy turned a questioning face back to the older gentleman.

 

“Darth Fray, may I call you Gwen?” Lokin asked, a worried look to his face.

 

“Of course, Doctor.” Gwenfrewy was beginning to worry. Was her leg too damaged and she couldn’t get a proper cybernetic calf and foot?

 

“I’m sorry to break the news to you this way, but you lost the fetus.” He spoke softly, gently.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at him. Fetus? Fetus? “What?”

 

“The fetus. Your fight against Valkorian resulted in a miscarriage.” He explained slowly.

 

“That’s not possible. I couldn’t have been pregnant.” She shook her head, disbelieving.

 

“You were.” Lokin checked his datapad. “See? Your result shows that you were two months pregnant and you had a miscarriage.”

 

Gwenfrewy froze, her hand absently rubbing her chest over her heart, the strange tingling sensation turned into a mild burning. “But Chiss and Cathar can’t breed. Chiss are too genetically evolved* away from humans to be able to breed with species that aren’t human.” She didn’t realize she admitted who in the Alliance she had sex with. 

 

Doctor Lokin arched an eyebrow. Major Jorgan and Gwenfrewy? Must have been while they were on Hoth; Major Jorgan was the only Cathar that was around Gwenfrewy for the deed to be done.

 

“Ah, yes.” Lokin’s tone made Gwenfrewy’s gaze focus on his face. “About that, you aren’t one hundred percent Chiss, my dear.”

 

Again, Gwenfrewy blinked at him in confusion. “What?”

 

“You’re half human.” He consulted her chart again. “Your father was human, your mother was Chiss.”

 

Gwenfrewy froze. She had been pregnant. She was half human. She was half human. 

 

_She was half human._

 

Doctor Lokin realized that Gwenfrewy did not know she was half human, which meant she probably didn’t know who her father was.

 

“Was, umm-” she cleared her throat, “Was my father Darth Marr?”

 

“No.” Doctor Lokin replied as kindly as he could. “Darth Marr was not your biological father.”

 

“Then who?” The burning sensation in her chest intensified, her chest tightened. Was she having an anxiety attack? Why couldn’t she suddenly breathe?

 

Doctor Lokin looked at her chart again. When he first joined the Alliance, he demanded he have a DNA profile of every member of the Alliance in case he needed to create some stem cells or machine some limbs -as he had to do with several so far, most people didn’t realize the perfect cybernetics always involved stem cells. “You share a thirty percent DNA match with Theron Shan.”

 

“What does that mean?” Gwenfrewy knew her question was stupid. The answer was blaring itself in her face. 

 

“It means, my girl, that you and Theron Shan have the same father.” Doctor Lokin did something he never did with patients; he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

 

The feeling in her chest exploded, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed gasping on the medbay bed.

 

#

 

Aric Jorgan has stared death in the face many times. Always without regrets. But not this time.

 

This time he stared death in the face and all he felt was regret.

 

He needed to get back to Gwen. He didn’t know why. Only that there was a burning sensation over his heart.

 

He needed to get back to Gwen.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy stared at her hands. She wasn’t full Chiss. She had been pregnant. Theron was her brother.

 

The Alliance had no contact with either Havoc Squad or Kaliyo for twenty hours. 

 

The burning sensation over her heart was still there.

 

Her new foot and calf were the same teal color as her mechanic arm.

 

Her shocked brain latched onto the fact that only her left calf and foot were the only parts of her body not sporting scars now.

 

“Frey.” Theron at her elbow.

 

“Hmm?” She wondered if she should tell Theron that they were siblings? 

 

His voice faded to the background as she did the math. She was five years older than Theron. She was supposed to be thirty-seven, no thirty-eight now, and he was thirty-three*. Their father didn’t cheat on Satele. In fact, Satele probably hadn’t even met Malcom at the point that Gwenfrewy had been conceived.

 

“Oh, and Hylo would like to talk to you.” Theron ended.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Of course.” 

 

She couldn’t tell him. He already held mild resentment that he wasn’t Force-sensitive. If she told him that she was his half-sister and she was also Force-sensitive…. No. Yet another secret she would keep until her death.

 

Along with making Aric forget her on Makeb and her miscarriage.

 

Without a word, Gwenfrewy turned and went to speak to Hylo.

 

Theron watched her leave, frowning and worry overtaking him.

 

“What’s wrong with Frey?” He asked Lana.

 

Lana frowned. “I don’t know. She’s closed herself off from me.”

 

Lana and Theron shared a look. That wasn’t good.

 

“Not trying to be that guy, but how is that different than usual?” Koth asked around his sandwich. “She doesn’t seem like a very open person to begin with.”

 

Theron blinked at Koth while Lana narrowed her eyes.

 

“Just because you don’t like my question doesn’t mean I’m wrong.” Koth shrugged and left the war room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiss are evolved from Humans in swtor lore.
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chiss/Legends
> 
> https://biologydictionary.net/divergent-evolution/


	62. Chapter 62

Gwenfrewy couldn’t believe it was Vette. Vette.

 

“Oh Gwen!” Vette lunged forward, crushing Gwenfrewy to her. “I missed you!”

 

Gwenfrewy patted Vette’s back. “I missed you as well, Vette.”

 

Vette laughed. “Same Gwen, stilted and awkward.”

 

Gwenfrewy inclined her head.

 

“We’ll talk later, alright?” Vette winked at Gwenfrewy, letting her go and walking away.

 

Gwenfrewy watched Vette leave.

 

“I take it you two know each other?” Gault dryly asked.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Yes.”

 

Gault waited for her to elaborate, when she didn’t, he shrugged. It wasn’t his business anyway. “Shall we?” He half bowed.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded again. “Let’s.” They had a hideout to get to.

 

#

 

Aric dragged Kanner behind him. The rest of Havoc had fallen, only he and Kanner survived and Kanner barely. He had no idea where Kaliyo was.

 

How was he to get the bodies back? Abbeth, Torg, Dengril, and Xaban would all need proper burials. Maybe even Kanner.

 

“Sir,” Kanner’s voice was weak, “leave me.”

 

“No can do, Kanner.” Aric ground out. “We’re making it off this fucking planet.”

 

Kanner’s laugh was dry and turned into a pained groan. “Yes, sir.”

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy and Vette were alone, everybody else having read the room and left to give the two women a chance to catch up.

 

Gwenfrewy opened her mouth, a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue. She closed her mouth, not sure where to start.

 

She and Vette continued to stare at each other. Where to start?

 

“When we got back to Dromund Kaas, Jaesa and the kids disappeared with her parents like you always told her to.” Vette spoke slowly. “Quinn mounted a search party, wanting to find where his children went since he was the only parent. There were rumors that he and several other of the Dark Council wanted to use the children as beacons of the Empire, to give people a symbol to fight for.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Do you know where they are?” She met Vette’s eyes.

 

Vette sadly shook her head. “No, Jaesa took the ‘tell no one’ thing seriously. She at least told me she was leaving but she left Broonmark and Pierce in the dark. They left in the middle of the night. Andronikos smuggled them off planet with Darth Occlus and his family.”

 

Gwenfrewy sniffed and nodded. “Good.”

 

Vette touched Gwenfrewy’s arm.

 

“We can find them after this if you want. We’ll have the cash.” Vette wanted to see her friend happy. Gwenfrewy was never happy, not in all the years Vette had known her.

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “They’ll never be safe until the war is over.”

 

Vette sighed, understanding where Gwenfrewy was coming from.


	63. Chapter 63

Gwenfrewy’s chest was burning again. Had been since she’d been told she had a miscarriage. 

 

“Uhh, Gwen,” Vette grabbed Gwenfrewy’s attention.

 

“Yes?” Gwen greeted her friend with a small smile.

 

“You doing alright there?” Vette had noticed Gwenfrewy rubbing her chest. “Stressed about anything? Worried?”

 

“Why?” Gwenfrewy forced her hand to stop rubbing her chest.

 

“Because,” Vette lowered her voice, “before the heist your hair was nice and inky black, now it has six inches of glorious hot bubble gum pink roots.”

 

It took visible effort for Gwenfrewy not to go rushing off to Twovee, demanding the droid dye her roots. Old habits die hard.

 

“Oh. Does it look quite awful?” Gwenfrewy nervously patted her messy bun.

 

Vette shook her head. “No, but aren’t you supposed to go running off to Twovee, getting the droid to redye your hair one solid color?”

 

Gwenfrewy nervously patted her hair again. “Yes. But I have come to the realization that doing things to please a long-gone ex-husband is stupid.”

 

Vette blinked in pleased surprise. “Finally!” Her fist pumped in the air she was so happy. “So,” Vette bumped Gwenfrewy’s shoulder with her own, “how’d it happen?”

 

Gwenfrewy blushed, much to Vette’s curiosity -the Twi’lek’s meddlesome bone piqued and interested. 

 

“A friend questioned me about a cosmetic choice I made.” Gwenfrewy blushed deeper.

 

Vette arched a brow. Now she definitely wanted to know. “Oh, and who is this friend?”

 

“Major Jorgan.” Gwenfrewy answered, blushing again.

 

“Isn’t he -she?-one of the ones missing?” Vette asked.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded, shoulders tense. “Yes, **he** is.” She corrected her friend subtly. “And I am worried.”

 

Vette, for once, was speechless. Who was this Major Jorgan? What had he done to cause Gwenfrewy to not only worry about him but to worry so much her hair grew six inches in three days?

 

“Frey, Major Jorgan and Kaliyo just landed.” Theron spoke, approaching the two women before Vette could begin her investigation.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Vette, I’ll be right back. I have matters to attend.”

 

Vette rolled her eyes. “Shit, Gwen, speak like a normal person you weirdo.” She softened her words with a wink.

 

Gwen slightly smiled and shook her head, walking away from the party and towards the hangar.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy walked into the hangar to hear Major Jorgan and Kaliyo screaming at each other.

 

“Major Jorgan.” Gwenfrewy spoke calmly, reaching the pair.

 

Aric calmed instantly, his head swinging to gaze at her. 

 

Gwenfrewy touched his elbow slightly, a wordless communication of apology, she noticed the four coffins and Kanner had passed by her on a stretcher.

 

“What happened?” She asked Aric, hand never leaving his elbow.

 

Aric took a deep breath and explained, occasional growls rumbling his throat.

 

She studied his face then did something that shocked everybody in the hangar. Gwenfrewy hugged him. She hugged Aric. In front of everybody.

 

The hug lasted only a few seconds before she let go and turned her attention to Kaliyo but the fact that she hugged him surprised everybody. Including Aric.

 

The Cathar exchanged glances with Theron and Lana.

 

“Kaliyo, walk with me.” Gwenfrewy directed, heading towards the hangar doors.

 

Kaliyo sniffed suspiciously and followed.

 

“Want to explain why you defied a direct order?” Gwenfrewy asked once they were staring out onto the great scenic expanse of Odessen.

 

“I was trying to help.” Kaliyo said, her tone hostile.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Yes, I believe you were.”

 

Gwenfrewy turned her cherry red eyes to study Kaliyo. The Chiss stared so long Kaliyo shifted on her feet.

 

“You’re not very good at helping are you?” Gwenfrewy finally spoke.

 

“Not really the helpful type.” Kaliyo spat.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded and turned away. “Don’t disobey me again, Kaliyo. I don’t enjoy punishing people but I will.”

 

She met Kaliyo’s gaze again and Kaliyo believed her. Darth Fray would unleash loads of pain on anybody that defied her a second time.

 

“If anybody needs me, find somebody else.” Kaliyo said before turning away.

 

Sighing, Gwenfrewy started walking back towards the huddled group of Theron, Lana, and Aric when she felt a presence she hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Gawain?

 

#

 

Theron and Bey’wan were trying, like Lana and Aric, to remain in the hangar just in case Gwenfrewy needed them but also were trying to look like they were busy doing stuff. Just in case anybody asked.

 

“Excuse me,” a pleasant male Imperial accented voice spoke, “but would you be able to help me locate Darth Fray?”

 

Theron and Bey’wan turned to look at the owner of the voice, both of them having to crane their necks to look up at the large Cathar’s face.

 

“Darth Fray?” Theron asked dumbly. His mind latching on to the fact that he was talking to Darth Occlus, former Dark Council member.

 

“Yes.” Darth Occlus smiled, holding out his arm at about chest height. “Chiss, yay high, slate skin, either black or insultingly pink hair” Theron and Bey’wan blinked up at him. “Awkward, doesn’t meet people’s eyes, lilac lightsaber. Keeps the company of a strange crimson red Twovee unit. Wears glasses to read her datapad. Scrunches up her nose adorably while she’s reading unpleasant reports. Is any of this ringing any bells?”

 

Theron opened his mouth to answer when Lana’s voice cut in. 

 

“Darth Occlus?” She sounded incredulous.

 

“Ah! Miss Beniko!” Darth Occlus smiled pleasantly down at her, his smile all sharp white teeth and good humor. “I should’ve known I’d find you here.” He winked at Lana. “Have you seen my Wrath about anywhere? She’s very small. She might’ve slipped through the cracks and gotten lost.”

 

“Your Wrath?” Bey’wan blinked at the strange Cathar.

 

Darth Occlus chuckled, it was warm and pleasant. In fact, everything about the Darth Occlus seemed pleasant.

 

“Yes, my Wrath.” He winked at Bey’wan before turning an expectant eye to Lana.

 

Lana opened her mouth to answer when a growl fell from Darth Occlus’ throat.

 

“Miss Beniko,” Darth Occlus took a step forward, gently pushing Lana aside to meet Aric as Aric approached the group, “who is this?”

 

Lana’s eyes widened. “This is Major Aric Jorgan. Major Jorgan this is Darth Occlus, formerly of the Dark Council.”

 

“Oh. Major Jorgan.” Darth Occlus’ smile was more teeth and less pleasant. “A real pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.” Aric inclined his head, his face expressionless but his eyes flashing.

 

Bey’wan, Theron, and Lana got the distinct impression that Darth Occlus and Aric were sizing each other up.

 

“Gawain.” Gwenfrewy’s calm voice, her body standing between the two men, her hand on Aric’s chest as she looked at Darth Occlus.

 

“Wen.” Darth Occlus smiled down at her, kind and sweet, his features softened as he gazed at her. “I have come to serve in your Alliance.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s fingers stroked Aric’s chest. “And Ashara?” Her eyes flickered around the hangar.

 

Gawain’s smile became tight. “We have much to discuss. Several things have changed since we last saw each other, yunok sessuo*.”

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip and nodded. “I know a place we can talk.” She gestured for him to walk ahead. 

 

Gawain’s gaze flickered between Gwenfrewy’s face and her hand on Aric’s chest before inclining his head. 

 

Gwenfrewy withdrew her hand, without looking at Aric she left the hangar.

 

“Was that who I think it was?” Theron whispered as they watched Gawain and Gwenfrewy leave.

 

Lana swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yunok sessuo - Sith for 'little sister'. And yes, Gawain is Cathar, but as the Sith Inquisitor, I feel he has to be able to talk and read Sith.
> 
> http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php


	64. Chapter 64

Gawain seethed quietly as he followed Gwenfrewy to a secluded glade. His mind registered how gorgeous the glade was with its babbling brook and moss-covered rocks but he didn’t care.

 

“Why is he here?” Gawain growled angrily as soon as she took a seat on a fallen log.

 

“Why is who here?” Her face held confusion.

 

He scoffed. “Don’t act like you don’t know who I’m talking about.”

 

“But I genuinely don’t know who you’re referring to.” Gwenfrewy blinked at him in continued confusion.

 

“The pub!”

 

“Theron?”

 

“The military pub!”

 

“Bey’wan?”

 

Gawain growled and ran a hand over his face. “Major Jorgan.” He spat the name like an insult.

 

“Havoc was recruited, and the Major came along as the commanding officer.” The duh was implied in her voice.

 

Gawain felt his temple twitching. Gwenfrewy was not being purposely obtuse, she didn’t have it in her to be purposely contrary. And she clearly really had no idea why Gawain was so upset. He decided to change tact.

 

“I join the Alliance to help only to discover that the person you’re Force-bonded to is also the bounder that Mate Marked you then let you leave Makeb!” Gawain stalked up to her, pointing at the bite mark on her neck.

 

“What?” Gwenfrewy’s voice was quiet, shocked. 

 

Gawain didn’t notice. “When I first met you, I could tell you were Force-bonded with somebody, knew it was somebody not Force-sensitive - honestly, I thought it was Vette. But then you came back from Makeb with that bite Mark and I was so angry! What self-respecting Cathar allowed their Mate to just walk away?” He was pacing now. “And you didn’t mention it, and your heart was broken but not in the way that suggested the person that Marked you died.”

 

Gwenfrewy shrank in on herself. Force-bonded? Mated? With Aric?

 

“You can’t have a Force-bond with non-Force-sensitives.” Her voice trembled.

 

“You can. It’s just rare.” Gawain spat out.

 

“Oh.”

 

In that one word, Gawain stopped pacing. In that one word all Gwenfrewy’s emotions surfaced. Heartbreak, guilt, confusion, mournfulness.

 

“You didn’t know?” He gazed at her silently crying on the log. 

 

Shaking her head. “No.” Her voice tear soaked.

 

“Wen,” he approached her, at a loss. “He doesn’t know either. That he Marked you.” A flash of guilt in her. “Oh, baby girl.” He took a step forward only for her to shake her head. 

 

“I wiped his memory on Makeb.” She sniffed. “For reasons.” Gwenfrewy thought about telling Gawain the truth but didn’t want to say it out loud. It was her secret.

 

Darth Occlus narrowed his eyes and glared at Gwenfrewy.

 

“Do you realize how stupid it is to wipe the memory of somebody Force-bonded to you let alone somebody that Mate marked you?” He needed her to realize how massively she screwed up.

 

She shook her head again. 

 

Gawain growled again, taking a menacing step towards her. “It was possibly the stupidest thing you’ve ever done! You do know anything about Cathar Mating or Force-bonds?”

 

Gwenfrewy’s eyes widened. “No.”

 

Gawain growled, pacing the glade.

 

“You royally fucked up, Wen. There’s no other way to put it.” He turned towards her. “You formed a Force-bond with somebody, manipulating, by no fault of your own, the Cathar Mating Ritual when you formed it with Major Jorgan. Then he complicated matters by Marking you! But you made it worse by wiping his memory in your idiocy.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s head fell to her hands, the burning in her chest back, stronger than ever. “Is there a way to fix it?”

 

Gawain snorted derisively. “No. That’s the problem. You could break the Force-bond by creating a wound but that only works if both are Force-sensitive. A Force-bond with a non-Force-sensitive is so rare. And it usually only happens in species that form bonds such as Life-mates.” He laughed meanly. “And you formed one with Major Aric Jorgan! Probably one of the most loyal and honorable Cathar in the entire galaxy. And the connection runs deep although he doesn’t realize it.” Gawain knelt, getting in her face. “You realize the only reason he survived the Spire was because of his need to get back to you?”

 

Tears started coursing down Gwenfrewy’s face. “No.”

 

“Yes!” Gawain hissed in her face, his arms boxing her in against the log. “Haven’t you noticed how he hasn’t seemed to have a problem with you? Or your past? That he seems to want to comfort you even though you know what you’ve done stands against everything he’s ever held dear? He knows exactly how to touch you? How to make you laugh? Always winds up being near you when you’re remotely stressed?” She continued to shake her head. “Have you noticed that you comfort him in little ways? A small smile, a slight touch, an incline of your head. The proximity in which you stand next to each other.”

 

“No.” She couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yes! And it’s much worse. You’ve basically forced him to fall in love with you, Wen. Having sex with him made his part of the Force-bond link into his Cathar need to Mate and since you were there and he already felt a connection with you then-,”

 

Gwenfrewy Force-pushed Gawain from her. “No!” She jumped to the other side of the glade, her back to Gawain and his accusations.

 

“Yes.” Gawain’s voice landed on her ears loud and dissonant despite the ten-foot distance. 

 

She covered her ears, refusing to hear anymore. “No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” A litany.

 

One word repeated over and over. She didn’t feel it when Gawain walked away. She didn’t hear her holo go off. She didn’t feel when Aric entered the glade looking for her.

 

Gwenfrewy wasn’t aware of anything until Aric’s hands around her wrist and his gentle voice.

 

“Gwenie.”

 

Her tear-filled eyes met his concerned ones and she started sobbing.

 

“I’m sorry!” Gwenfrewy cried, sinking to the ground. “I’m so sorry!”

 

Aric just sat on the ground, pulling her into his lap, cradling her while she sobbed her heart out. 


	65. Chapter 65

Gwenfrewy shuffled into the cantina, looking haggard, her skin sallow, eyes dull, hair lank and unkempt.

 

She stopped just five feet from the bar, listless eyes roving around the room before she sighed, turning around and shuffling out of the cantina again.

 

Lana and Theron exchanged worried glances, Pierce frowned and shattered his caf cup, Talos began nibbling on his thumb, Koth froze a full ten seconds causing a beer stein to overflow onto the floor, Senya frowned, Vette narrowed her eyes and glared at Gawain, Gawain glanced at Aric, and Aric looked despondently at his hands.

 

#

 

They hated her. She knew they would eventually. Everybody did.

 

It would be better if she disappeared. Lana and Theron were the true leaders anyway. Gwenfrewy was just the mouthpiece.

 

Nobody would miss her.

 

Twovee had all her authorization codes and knew well enough what Gwenfrewy would want.

 

Seetwo wiped its own memory.

 

And HK deleted Gwenfrewy’s tracker code. 

 

She left her belongings, her holo, cut off both her cybernetic arm and calf, grabbed a random staff and left. 


	66. Chapter 66

Something was missing, Aric was sure of it. But nobody else in the Alliance seemed to notice. Only him.

 

Frowning, Aric rubbed his chest over his heart and watched the others in the command center talk and interact. His eyes flickered from face to face. Everybody was here. Everybody but….

 

“Hey, Lana, you know where Frey is?” Theron entered the command room. “I want to tell her the good news in person.”

 

“What’s the good news?” Vette asked.

 

“Senator Naughlin granted permission for the fallen Havoc members to be buried with honors back in the Republic.” Theron explained. “Frey tasked me with trying to find a way to honor them both here and to make sure they were honored in the Republic as well. For their families.”

 

Vette snorted. “Sounds like something she’d do.”

 

Theron nodded. “So, Lana, you seen her?” Back to his original question.

 

“No. She’s working with Hylo right now.” Lana didn’t look up from whatever she was trying to figure out on her datapad.

 

“No, she isn’t.” Koth said. “Hylo is with Bey’wan hammering out shipment routes. And neither of them has heard from Gwen in about a week. They’ve been communicating via datapad.”

 

Lana looked up, frowning. “Then she has to be with Sana-rae.”

 

“She’s not in the Enclave either.” Senya interjected. “Gwen sent a modified training regimen three days ago. Via datapad.”

 

Lana tilted her head to the side. “Doctor Oggurobb or Doctor Lokin.”

 

Theron shook his head. “No. I’ve been with them trying to figure out how to retrofit Chiss eye contacts for Cathar.”

 

Everybody in the room frowned at each other.

 

“Darth Occlus, has she been with you?” Lana asked the former Dark Council member.

 

“No.” Gawain answered succinctly.

 

Everybody frowned at each other again. Where was Gwen?

 

“When was the last time anyone saw her?” Koth asked, worry lacing his voice.

 

“Six weeks ago. When she walked into the cantina looking like garbage.” Came Lana’s horrified response. How had she not noticed Gwenfrewy was missing?

 

“You mean to tell me that Frey has been missing for over a month and nobody’s noticed?” Theron hissed.

 

Lana met his accusatory gaze. 

 

“That is exactly what we’re saying.” Vette, for once, sounded livid. Nobody had ever heard Vette angry before. “Kriff, this is exactly like the Empire. You don’t care what happens to her as long as she signed off on what you need her to. None of you care. You’re all using her.” The sneer on Vette’s face didn’t belong.

 

“We’re not using her.” Theron started only to be cut off.

 

“Oh really? If any of you really cared then why did it take you this long to realize that she’s missing? For you to question her communicating through datapad only?”

 

“What about you? You weren’t wondering where she was.” Koth pointed out.

 

“I’ve asked where she was every morning since getting here.” Vette scoffed. “Me and Major Jorgan,” she pointed angrily at Aric, “are the only ones that give a womprat’s ass about where Gwenfrewy Fellev is!”

 

Aric’s mind stuttered to a halt. Darth Fray’s real name. Gwenfrewy. Gwen-frey-wee. And it all came flooding back. Meeting her on Nar Shaddaa. Her drunk voice despondently asking him if it was so hard to believe she carried around playing cards. Her tripping as she was getting off a barstool and Aric catching her. The feel of her in his arms, the look of drunken wonder in her cherry eyes as she gazed up at him. The sound of her voice, breathless and surprised at his kindness. Her pink hair. Her bright bubblegum pink hair that framed her yet scarred face. The way she brightened as she played cards with Aric, Elara, and Jon. How she had mistaken him for Vette before she looked at him. Vette.

 

Aric’s eyes zoomed in on Vette. 

 

Vette. 

 

How had he not recognized the name? 

 

Lord Zlis. The second time he had met Gwen on Nar Shaddaa. He recognized her scent and her voice even if he didn’t recognize her appearance. Her hair had been black but Zlis had been Gwen.

 

And Makeb. He called her Zlis. Then, as she kissed him, she told him to call her Gwen. Aric had known then. Known that Zlis and Gwen were the same person without a doubt.

 

He had …...

 

His brain stuttered again. Aric had Marked Gwen. Claimed her as his Mate.

 

Panicked, Aric looked up to meet the calculating eyes of Darth Occlus.

 

Aric did not like the knowing look in his fellow Cathar’s eyes. The condemnation, the anger. 

 

Aric fled.

 

#

 

Aric found himself in Gwenfrewy’s room. No idea why. It smelled like her. Although the scent was old and stale, a clear tell that she hadn’t slept in it for some time.

 

Her room was spartan. Other than a desk and a bed, there was nothing. The only decoration being a picture of her children. 

 

They all looked like her, slate skin, pink hair. Only the eyes were different. And the smiles. Only one child had her smile.

 

“That’s her son, Dafydd, the one with her smile.” Gawain spoke over Aric’s shoulder.

 

Sighing, Aric turned to look at the man. 

 

“The other two, Emyr and Owena, they smile like their father.” Gawain pointed at the two other children, Dafydd being in the middle.

 

“They look nothing like Quinn.” Aric murmured. He’d seen a holo image of Malavai Quinn once during one of the security briefings HK insisted on holding every week. The droid claimed that given Quinn’s past mistakes -which was not elaborated upon- and his known need for power, Malavai Quinn could crop up again. 

 

“No. They wouldn’t. As their father is the pirate Andronikos Revel.” Gawain snorted. “Nobody but myself, Wen, and Andronikos know that though. Vette suspects. Oh, and you know now as well.”

 

Aric nodded. 

 

Silence fell between the two men. Aric continued to gaze at the picture of the children without truly seeing it. His mind on the new information about his past with Gwenfrewy.

 

Gawain wandered about the room, occasionally sniffing things. 

 

“She hadn’t slept in here for longer than she’d been missing, I’d say.” Gawain observed. “I wonder where she slept then.”

 

Aric looked at the other man. What was Darth Occlus’ and Gwen’s relationship?

 

“We have only ever been friends. Close friends. Both aliens in positions of power. I first met her while she was being impregnated by the pirate. She didn’t seem to mind that I was a Cathar.” Gawain frowned at a piece of flimsie left on the desk. “Her exact thoughts upon seeing me were ‘oh, his fur is a lovely shade of brown and his eyes glow in the dark like mine.’” He moved away from the desk, taking the piece of flimsie with him. “I thought about pursuing her romantically but with further investigation, she didn’t view me as sexually attractive just pretty. Like a painting.” He laughed and shrugged. He handed the piece of flimsie to Aric. “What do you make of this?”

 

Aric read the piece of flimsie. 

 

All it said was ‘Conflicted’.

 

“What’s she conflicted over?” Aric looked up to meet again the calculating eyes of Gawain.

 

“Are you going to go find her?” Gawain asked instead.

 

Aric blinked at him.

 

“Anybody could find her. Even if she did cut off her cybernetics and HK deleted all information of her tracker from its system. But she ran away because she felt hated and unnecessary.” Gawain wandered about the room again. “And there’s only one person here that could convince her she’s not hated.”

 

Aric studied the flimsie in his hands. Gwenfrewy ran because of the debacle at the Spire. Gawain was right. Only Aric could convince her to come back.

 

“I’ll go find her.” Standing, Aric tucked the piece of flimsie in his pocket.

 

“Take a pack with you. I’m sure she doesn’t have any camping gear or anything else. Also,” Gawain looked at the picture of Gwen’s triplets, “it’ll take a while to convince her.”


	67. Chapter 67

She was so thirsty. If she just moved her head closer to the stream. 

 

No. If she did that she’d drown.

 

Did she want to die?

 

Possibly.

 

Gwenfrewy waffled back and forth between wanting to die and wanting to live. There were so many hermits in the galaxy that were once members of the Sith or Jedi. She could be one of them but on Odessen. Satele Shan’s campsite was rather lovely.

 

_Nahn’kita*._

 

Gwenfrewy ignored the familiar voice that whispered across the air.

 

_Nahn’kita._

 

“Mum?” Gwenfrewy swallowed, opening her eyes to see her mother bending over her.

 

But that couldn’t be right. Her mother had been dead for three years now. But the woman in front of her looked like her mother. Chiss, slate skin, sky-blue hair, cherry colored eyes, Gwenfrewy’s face.

 

_Nahn’kita, you’ll be safe soon. I promise._

 

“Mum?” Gwenfrewy made to touch her mother’s image. “How are you here?”

 

Her mother laughed, shaking her head. _Nahn’kita, life is full of surprises._

 

“Mummy, I can’t do this anymore.” Gwenfrewy felt tears well in her eyes.

 

 _Oh, my sweet baby, my nahn k’ta, you can._ Her mother reached out, caressing Gwenfrewy’s face but Gwenfrewy didn’t feel anything. _You’ll have help, of course._

 

“I have an entire Alliance of help, mum.” Gwenfrewy sniffled. “None of them helped.”

 

_Nahn’kita, he’s going to help you._

 

“He?”

 

_You’ll find out soon enough._

 

Gwenfrewy long blinked and when she opened her eyes, her mother was gone.

 

“Mum?” Gwenfrewy sobbed.

 

_I love you, my delicate, my sweet, Nahn’kita._

 

A breeze blew over Gwenfrewy, bringing with it the scent of a flower that couldn’t possibly be on Odessen.

 

“Mum….” Gwenfrewy lost consciousness.

 

#

 

Aric had no idea where he was going. He wasn’t following a tracker or a trail. Gwenfrewy had been gone for six weeks so any trail she might’ve left was gone.

 

Occasionally when he was unsure of where to go, he’d catch the scent of river lilies. He’d follow the scent, walking in the direction the scent was leading him, only for the scent to change directions, leading him in a different way.

 

He couldn’t place his finger on it, but he had the fanciful notion that the scent was leading him to Gwenfrewy.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy roused to the feel of gentle hands lifting her up.

 

“Lemozel*,” a voice that sounded like Aric, “you can’t lie in the river.”

 

She mumbled unintelligibly, herself unsure of what she said.

 

“Come on, lemozel.” A kiss pressed against her forehead. “Let’s get you situated.”

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy looked so small on the bed in yet another weird tent thing Doctor Oggorubb  had invented. The good doctor had given Aric a small box to carry with the directions to press the yellow button on the top when Aric wanted to set up camp, but only on a flat surface with no plant life in the way.

 

So, Aric had. He found Gwenfrewy lying unconscious close to a river, almost in it, cuts and bruises all over her body, the skin on her stomach looking inflamed from an obvious animal attack. He’d picked her up, and started walking, the scent of river lilies gone. He’d walked until he found a flat glade not but three minutes’ walk from the river. Placing Gwenfrewy delicately on the ground, Aric grabbed the box from his pack, reading the note left on a piece of flimsie taped to the top of the box.

 

Aric had walked to the middle of the glade, put the box down, pressed the yellow button then ran back to stand in front of Gwenfrewy.

 

He barely reacted in surprise when the box turned into a small cabin.

 

Shaking his head, Aric bent over to pick Gwenfrewy up, entering the cabin.

 

Gwenfrewy needed a bath and her wounds tended to. Aric filled the large bathtub, stripping her, frowning at how skeletal she appeared, how angry the wounds on her stomach looked. She could’ve healed these no problem. Why didn’t she? Why was she in such bad shape?

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy regained consciousness slowly. Opening her eyes, she spied the roof of a cabin. Where was she?

 

“Lemozel,” weight on the edge of the bed she laid on.

 

“River lily.” She mumbled, her eyes focusing to meet Aric’s gaze.

 

“How- Darth Occlus.” Aric sighed, of course Gwenfrewy would know some Catharese after being friends with the former Dark Council member.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded.

 

“Lemozel,” Aric breathed out, reaching to hold her right hand, “why did you leave?”

 

Gwenfrewy sniffed, not wanting to cry. “Do you hate me?” She asked instead of answering.

 

“No. I can’t find it in myself to hate you.” He squeezed her hand.

 

That admission had the opposite effect of what Aric wanted. Instead of Gwenfrewy being relieved, a distraught sob escaped her throat before she started crying as hysterically as her sick body would allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahn'kita/nahn k'ta - Cheunh for Ice Flower.
> 
> Lemozel- Catharese for River Lily


	68. Chapter 68

Gwenfrewy was having a nightmare. She knew it but she couldn’t snap out of it, wake herself up. She was drowning, a weight pressing her head under the water, a menacing laugh reaching her ears as she floundered, trying to get air. Fighting for her life.

 

#

 

Aric woke suddenly, no idea why, only he felt something was wrong with Gwenfrewy. She looked peaceful sleeping. But something was wrong.

 

Frowning, Aric felt for her pulse on her neck. Her heartbeat was erratic. She should’ve been thrashing around, tearing the sheets off the bed with the rhythm of ehr heart, but she lay there, like a corpse.

 

A sharp pain in his chest had him crying out. It was his heart. It felt like somebody was stabbing him slowly.

 

“Gwenie!” Panicking, he lifted her up, cradling her in his arms, hand on her face. “Gwenie, I need you to wake up for me. Please wake up for me!”

 

His heart hurt so much.

 

#

 

The hand on the back of her skull wouldn’t let up. Gwenfrewy was dying. She knew it. And she was too weak to fight back.

 

_Gwenie, I need you to wake up for me._

 

A voice filtered into her dream. It didn’t belong to the same person that was drowning her.

 

No. This voice belonged to somebody that cared for her. 

 

_Please wake up for me!_

 

Gwenfrewy wanted to go to that person, wanted to reassure them she was alright. She started fighting back against the hand that held her face under the water.

 

#

 

The pain in his chest increased, fighting against a numbness that Aric knew was horrible. He couldn’t let the numbness win. He had to keep the pain. The pain was good.

 

He tapped her face, repeating her name over and over as he tried to wake her. 

 

Suddenly, the pain in his chest exploded before ceasing. 

 

The pain was gone, to be replaced by a coldness. The same coldness that Aric felt five years ago.

 

“No!” He lifted her eyelids; her eyes weren’t reacting to the lights in the cabin. “No! Gwenie! I need you to come back to me!” He laid her flat on the floor of the cabin, starting CPR. 

 

Nothing. Gwenfrewy wasn’t even breathing anymore.

 

“No!” Horrified, Aric tried to get her to breathe again. 

 

Seconds ticked by feeling like eternity.

 

Nothing

 

Gwenfrewy Fellev was dead.

 

A tear traveled down his cheek.

 

Touching her face reverently, regret filling him to the brim, Aric cradled her in his arms again. Kissing her face.

 

“Come back to me, Gwenie. Please don’t leave me.” He whispered desperately against her forehead.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy lost.

 

She lost against the hand holding her head. She felt an intense pain in her chest, a lightsaber piercing her then nothing.

 

Only the encroaching blackness of nothingness. Not even the Force wanted her.

 

_Come back to me, Gwenie. Please don’t leave me._

 

That voice again.

 

No.

 

Gwenfrewy moved. She couldn’t die. Somebody wanted her.

 

Hope blossoming in her chest, she screeched, the force of the noise causing a wave, pushing the person drowning her away from her.

 

She was going to live.

 

#

 

Tears silently falling, Aric sniffled, caressing Gwenfrewy’s face. He had so many regrets. 

 

Breath hitching, he wondered how he was going to explain to the Alliance that he had been late. He failed at saving her?

 

Unexpectedly, a heat bloomed in his chest accompanied by a blinding amethyst light erupting from Gwenfrewy’s chest to meet the lapis light that erupted from his own.

 

Gasping, Gwenfrewy’s eyes burst open. Coughing, her eyes wildly sought his.

 

“Aric!” Her right hand on his cheek. “Aric!”

 

“Gwenie?” Aric’s thumb rubbed across her cheek. 

 

“I died.” She searched his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You brought me back. I heard you.”

 

“How?” Aric noted her confusion, her wonder, he knew his face was the same mix of emotions.

 

“I don’t know.” Gwenfrewy frowned. “A Force-bond should be severed with death, not exacerbated.”

 

Aric frowned; he had no idea what a Force-bond was.

 

“I’m cold.” Gwenfrewy said, looking away, trying to sit up.

 

“Let’s get you back into bed, then get some food in you. Then we can talk when you’re ready.” He lifted her into his arms, placing her delicately back on the bed.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled up at him.

 

#

 

Twovee was puttering about the cantina, muttering about troop movements when Lana and Theron cornered it.

 

“Miss Beniko, Agent Shan, how might I help you?” Twovee inquired.

 

Lana’s temple was twitching. “Twovee, do you know how close I am to melting you down?”

 

The droid was silent as it studied Lana.

 

Theron looked between Lana and Gwenfrewy’s protocol droid. The droid really was an obnoxious crimson color.

 

“Whose droid am I?” Twovee asked.

 

“You’re Frey’s.” Theron answered, ignoring Lana’s look of warning.

 

“What type of droid am I, Agent Shan?” Twovee turned to focus on Theron.

 

“Protocol droid.” Theron thought that was obvious, unless Gwenfrewy somehow reprogrammed the damn droid, which she could’ve done.

 

“What are the duties of a protocol droid?” Twovee seemed to be trying to make a point.

 

“To provide to the comforts of zer master, to make zer masters’ lives easier.” Theron glanced back at Lana. What was the droid doing?

 

Lana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“My Mistress required me to impersonate her. It made her life easier.” Twovee shrugged.

 

“Twovee,” Lana spoke slowly, “was there any programming about telling anybody where Darth Fray went?”

 

“Yes, if Major Jorgan or Miss Vette asked, I was to give them these coordinates.” Twovee indicated its datapad.

 

“What are those coordinates?” Theron asked, reaching for the datapad.

 

“Apologies, Agent Shan, but as you are neither Major Jorgan nor Miss Vette then I am not at liberty of giving you the coordinates.” Twovee pulled the datapad away and out of Theron’s reach. “If you will excuse me, I must see to my Mistress’ troops.”

 

Bowing, the droid puttered away.

 

Theron blinked in surprise. “Is there a way to slice into that droid’s datapad?”

 

Lana shook her head. “No, that’s Gwen’s personal datapad, you purposely made it to where nobody, even you, could slice into it.”

 

Theron cursed and looked up at the ceiling. “Sometimes, I hate how awesome I am at my job.”

 

Lana side-eyed him. “Indeed.”

 

#

 

Vette was stubborn. And seemed to share the opinion of Twovee and Seetwo. That Lana and Theron didn’t deserve to know Gwenfrewy’s location.

 

“No, I’m not asking Twovee shit.” She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. 

 

“Please, Vette, it’s important.” Theron begged.

 

Vette shook her head, tossing a lekku over her shoulder. “Nope. Gwen wants to be away from all of you so I’m gonna let her.”

 

Theron cast a pleading gaze to Marcus Pierce, Talos, and Gawain. Pierce shook his head before getting up.

 

“If this what M’lord wanted, then it’s best to let her have it.” Marcus clapped Theron on the shoulder before leaving.

 

Talos smiled nervously but didn’t answer.

 

Finally, Theron looked at Gawain.

 

“I sent somebody after her.” Darth Occlus replied, smugly.

 

“Who?” Theron asked.

 

“Oh, the only person able to bring her back.” The former Dark Council member smiled enigmatically.

 

Theron rubbed his temples, his implants trying to work out who had been missing. Who he hadn’t seen in a while? His implants hit on an anomaly. Doctor Oggurob had given Aric Jorgan one of those weird cabins-in-a-box, and the Major had taken a pack with supplies.

 

“Major Jorgan.” Gawain smiled at Theron the way a teacher would upon a favorable student. “He’s a remarkable man, Major Jorgan. Don’t you think?”

 

Theron blinked in confusion.

 

“Trust in the Major, Shan.” Gawain stood, mussing Theron’s hair as he walked by. “He’ll get Wen to come back.”

 

Theron straightened his hairdo, shrugging.

 

“Yes, he is always that enigmatic.” Vette snorted. “And yes, he can read minds.”

 

Theron sighed. Great, a mind reader. 


	69. Chapter 69

Gwenfrewy frowned down at the soup Aric had fixed for her. It was aubergine soup. It was possibly her favorite soup as aubergine was her favorite food. But she was also certain that the only people that knew it was her favorite were Vette and Twovee.

 

“Major Jorgan,” She was using his rank, “who packed the food?”

 

She looked up to meet his confused eyes. 

 

“I did. Oggorub just gave me the pack with the directive to take whatever I wanted.” He answered.

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip, looking away.

 

“Why? Do you not like eggplant soup?” He reached out a hand to take the bowl away.

 

Without thinking, Gwenfrewy rapped his knuckles with her spoon. “Oh! Major Jorgan! I am so sorry!” Horrified at herself, she covered her mouth with her left stump.

 

Aric shook his hand; he hadn’t been rapped on the knuckles since he was five and he’d gotten caught by his grandmother while stealing a cookie. “It’s fine. I just,” he ran a hand over his head, “I thought you didn’t like it.”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “No, I adore aubergine soup. I’m a bit surprised you picked it is all.”

 

“Oh.” Aric looked away, rubbing a hand over his chest. “I looked at it and something in my brain told me to bring it.”

 

Gwenfrewy set the bowl aside, scooting closer to Aric, taking his hand in her right one. “Aric, do you know anything of Force-bonds?”

 

“No.” His answer short, simple, prompt.

 

“We seem to have one.” She frowned, her fingers petting his hand. “But it’s not like any I have ever read about.”

 

Aric studied her hand, her slate skin against his fur. “Is it normal for a Force-user to form one with a non-Force-user?”

 

“No.” She looked at him. “I don’t know what this means.” Her right hand moved to cup his face, tracing the stripes on his cheeks. “All I know is that I feel something for you.”

 

“I feel something for you too.” Aric cupped her cheeks. “I have since Nar Shaddaa.”

 

Shock registered on her face. “You remember? For how long?” Tears gathered at the corners of Gwenfrewy’s eyes.

 

“Recently. It didn’t come back until Vette said your full name. Gwenfrewy Fellev.” His lips quirked a smile. “It all came flooding back.”

 

“Do you hate me?” She asked again, the second time in so many days.

 

“No. I don’t think I have it in me to hate you.” Again, that didn’t have the effect Aric wanted, silent fat tears started streaming down her face. “Hey,” he wiped her tears away, “hey, what’s so bad about that?”

 

“I forced you to feel that. By bonding with you. By having sex with you on Makeb. I forced you to have feelings for me.” Heart wrenching sobs.

 

Gwenfrewy, Aric realized, was an ugly crier. “No, you didn’t. I had feelings for you since Nar Shaddaa. I dreamt about you every night. Pretty intense dreams sometimes.” His thumb ran across her bottom lip. “I’m unsure if what I feel for you is love, but it’s more than friendship.”

 

Gwenfrewy sniffled, her nose merlot from crying, eyes swollen, tear streaks down her cheeks. “I feel the same way.”

 

Sighing, Aric kissed her, a quick press of his lips to hers. “Let’s figure this out together. Hmm?”

 

She nodded. 

 

“You want more soup?” He asked, gesturing towards the bowl when Gwenfrewy didn’t say anything.

 

“Please. It really is my favorite.” She blushed, swiping at her nose with her left stump and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with her right hand.

 

Smiling tentatively at her, Aric gave her the bowl of soup back, watching her eat it. “Gwen, what’s an aubergine?”

 

Gwenfrewy giggled. “It’s what we in the Empire call an eggplant.”

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Would you like to try some?” She offered her spoon.

 

Aric looked between her spoon to her face before shrugging, his mouth wrapping around the spoon, getting the soup.

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at his tongue as it licked the last drop of soup from the bottom of the spoon.

 

“It is good. I can see why it’s your favorite.” He smiled at her.

 

Blushing deeper, Gwenfrewy ducked her head and continued eating her soup. “I’m well pleased you like it, Aric.”

 

#

 

Lana glared at the map of Odessen. It was useless. Satele Shan’s camp was marked on no maps. It was as it Gwenfrewy purposely did it. As if running away had been Gwenfrewy’s plan all along.

 

“Oh, you’ve no idea how right you are on that front, Beniko.” Gawain whispered into her ear.

 

Lana jumped, not making a noise by sheer will. “Darth Occlus, what do you mean by that?”

 

Gawain shrugged, straightening and toggling the map with a mere wave of his hand. “She hadn’t been sleeping in her room for longer than she’s been missing.”

 

“Meaning?” Lana arched an eyebrow. Darth Occlus could either be a font of information or wonderfully obtuse. There was no in between. Which was it going to be today?

 

“Oh, font of information, Miss Beniko.” He had the audacity to wink at Lana.

 

Lana felt a headache coming on.

 

“She was probably sleeping somewhere that wasn’t her room for at least one month prior to her disappearing act.” Gawain frowned at the map. “Is this really all that’s been mapped of Odessen?”

 

“Yes.” Lana crossed her arms. “It’s dangerous out there. Stalkers have been known to surprise patrols.”

 

“Yes, animals that can cloak themselves with the Force are annoying.” He reasoned, walking over to the other holoterminal in the room. “Anyway. You have to wonder about how Wen was feeling before she went missing. It wasn’t just the botched mission of the Spire that caused her to run. It was a series of things. The Spire just broke the tauntaun’s back.”

 

Lana glared at the man. 

 

“Oh, and Beniko,” Gawain flashed Lana his teeth, “as I told Shan, I put the best possible man on the job.”

 

She tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Yes, Major Jorgan, is the best possible man.” Darth Occlus assured her. “As much as we might wish otherwise, Aric Jorgan is the only person that can get Gwenfrewy to come back.”

 

Lana watched as Gawain stalked out of the room. Did Gawain not like Aric Jorgan for some reason?

 

No, that wasn’t it. Lana searched deeper. Gawain was disappointed about something in conjunction with Aric Jorgan. But what was it?


	70. Chapter 70

Gwenfrewy watched Aric with trepidation. He wasn’t telling her something. She could sense it and she didn’t know how or why she could sense it. He seemed rather blasé about the whole Force-bond thing which would be suspicious if she also didn’t get this sense of intense relief and happiness flooding her body every time, she thought about him.

 

She wished Jaesa was here. Gwenfrewy frowned down at her hand.

 

“You seem pensive.” Aric spoke, approaching the bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

Gwenfrewy’s frown deepened. Aric was always finding small ways to touch her. Why? Was it an Aric thing? A Cathar thing? A Force-bond thing? Gawain had always been touching Ashara but Gwenfrewy chalked that up to them being married and in love. Maybe touch was a Cathar thing?

 

“I am confused.” She answered finally. “I do not understand how you are fine with my wiping of your memory.”

 

“I’m not fine with it.” He shrugged as her shocked gaze met his resigned one. “But being angry at you would be useless since I understand why you did it.”

 

“Do you?” Did he?

 

“You did it so I didn’t hate myself.” He had often wondered if he would’ve hated himself if he discovered he had slept with the Emperor’s Wrath?

 

“Yes.” She blinked up at him.

 

“See?” He touched her cheek, tweaking her nose, smiling when she wrinkled her nose in confusion. “Being mad at you would be dumb since you did it to make my life easier.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned again, looking back down at her hand. “My sincerest apologies.” She was not going to cry again.

 

Aric frowned at Gwenfrewy. “Gwenie,” he paused, his hand petting her head, “don’t be sorry. Stop apologizing to me. Please?”

 

Sniffing, she nodded. “Ok.”

 

“How about you get some more sleep? Then when you wake up, I’ll fix you some fresh fruit.” Aric cupped her cheek.

 

Gwenfrewy stared at him. He was taking care of her. Nobody had ever done that before. Not her mother, not her father, not her husband, not her friends. Not even Twovee.

 

“I’m not hungry.” She was never hungry. Or, if she was, she never noticed.

 

“You have to eat.” Aric noticed the mulish expression on Gwenfrewy’s face. “Nobody back at the base is going hungry. In fact, both Doctor Lokin and Doctor Oggorub put everybody on a diet from eating too much.” He meant to wring a smile out of her but it didn’t work. It only made her face more pinched in worry and stubbornness. “Alright.” he narrowed his eyes at her. “I didn’t want to do this but you leave me no choice.” Ignoring her questioning look of mild panic, Aric stood, walking over to the pack he brought, he made sure to block Gwenfrewy’s view as he dug something out of one of the pockets. Turning, he hid the object behind his back. “If you eat real food, I will,” he sat on the edge of the bed, showing Gwenfrewy what the object was, “I’ll let you have some of my chili chocolate bar.”

 

Gwenfrewy blinked at the chocolate bar. Chili chocolate? Was she being bribed right now? With her favorite treat? “Aric,” she met his gaze, “are you bribing me with candy?”

 

“Yes.” He answered succinctly.

 

She chewed her bottom lip. “I really love chili chocolate.” She whispered. “It’s my favorite way to eat chocolate.”

 

“Mine too.” Aric smiled at her. “So, now that you know what reward you’ll be getting, you’ll eat real food right?”

 

She frowned, meeting his eyes again. He was just as stubborn as she was. “Yes. But I want a bite after every meal.”

 

“Deal.” He held out his hand for a handshake.

 

After a second of hesitation, Gwenfrewy shook his hand.

 

Smiling, not letting go of her hand, Aric tossed the chocolate bar back over on the pack before bending over and taking off his boots. “I’ll take a nap with you.”

 

“Alright.” She blushed and looked away.

 

She watched as Aric climbed into the bed next to her, laying down, wrapping her up in his embrace.

 

“Go to sleep.” He ordered.

 

Gwenfrewy closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing in her ear, his hands in her hair and on her hip, legs tangled together.

 

#

 

_Aric was dreaming. He knew he was._

 

_But, like all his dreams concerning Gwenfrewy, it was so real._

 

_“Aric!” Gwenfrewy gasped, turning her face to look up at him, the light in her eyes sparkling as she took his hands and placed them on her round belly. “I felt him kick.”_

 

_His brow furrowed until he too felt it. The fetus inside Gwenfrewy kicking. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face._

 

_“He’s happy.” He tenderly kissed her then. Stealing her lips in a soft kiss full of love and promise._

 

_“He should be. He’s going to have the best father and the best older siblings.” Sighing, Gwenfrewy leaned her head against Aric’s chest._

 

_“They’ll be here soon, Gwenie. I know they will.” He kissed the top of her head as he hugged her._

 

_She nodded, petting his collarbone._

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy woke up to Aric petting her stomach and purring.

 

“Aric?” She asked, touching his cheek.

 

He woke slowly. When his eyes opened, he smiled, so pleased to see Gwenfrewy lying next to him. “Gwenie.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, purring as he nuzzled her face, his hands cupping her stomach.

 

Gwenfrewy returned his kiss, confusion coloring her responses. 

 

She watched as the absolute happiness on his face faded to confusion to realization before finally fading into embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, Gwenie.” He pulled his hands away from her stomach.

 

Gwenfrewy frowned, using the Force to force his hands back to her stomach. “What were you dreaming?”

 

He shook his head. “Something not possible.”

 

Gwenfrewy studied his face. His hands went from her stomach to her hips. 

 

“I have something else to tell you.” He already remembered her. He should know the whole truth. All her secrets.

 

“What?” He frowned at her tone.

 

“My fight against Valkorian, the reason I couldn’t join you on Odessen.” She looked away, down at her hand as it stroked at a bit of his bare stomach. “Doctor Lokin told me once I made it back to base that I had been pregnant. And that I lost the fetus.”

 

Aric blinked at her. “Are you apologizing for having sex with somebody after Hoth?”

 

Shaking her head, she sighed. “You were the last person I slept with, Aric.”

 

Brow furrowing, Aric’s muddled brain tried to reason out what she was saying. “But, Chiss and Cathar can’t have children together. Chiss are too far removed from humans in order to make it genetically possible.”

 

Gwenfrewy sighed. “Turns out, I’m half human as well.”

 

Aric’s gaze snapped to hers. “You were pregnant with my child?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But due to your fight with Valkorian, you miscarried?” Gwenfrewy had said she lost the fetus; which meant she hadn’t wanted to get rid of his seed.

 

She nodded. “Aric, I didn’t realize I was pregnant, or I wouldn’t have gone to talk to Valkorian.” 

 

“Would you have aborted if you had known?” He needed to know. He needed to know the answer.

 

“No.” She surprised herself with that answer as much as she surprised Aric. “While I wasn’t looking to have any more children. I would,” she paused, straightening her shoulders as much as she could while laying on her side, “I would have kept the pregnancy.”

 

They stared at each other, studied each other. 

 

“Does this complicate things?” She whispered.

 

“Just means that I have to wear a condom when we have sex again.” Aric answered.

 

“When? Not if?” She smiled slightly. Aric Jorgan had confidence; she’d give him that.

 

“Should it be if?” He could’ve kicked himself. Just because he wanted to renew their physical relationship, didn’t mean she wanted to.

 

“No,” she shyly shook her head. “It can be when.”

 

“Good.” Aric pressed a kiss to her forehead. “More nap.”

 

Gwenfrewy giggled as Aric pulled her flush against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chili flavored chocolate is a delicious thing. I highly suggest you try it


	71. Chapter 71

Gwenfrewy sat staring at her foot, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. Aric was walking around the cabin, packing everything up so they could leave. The cabin itself would stay. It was self-sustaining and wouldn’t harm the environment. She was letting the self-doubt, the recriminations win. 

 

How could she abandon the Alliance?

 

How could one little set back cause her to abandon this thing that she helped build? 

 

How could they possibly defeat Arcann if she was gone?

 

Why did she want to die?

 

How could she? How could she? _How could she?_  

 

“Hey,” and Aric was there, kneeling in front of her, holding her hand, stroking her wrist with his thumb, “enough of that.”

 

Gwenfrewy sniffed and looked at him. Her face was merlot and blotchy, tear tracks down her cheeks. She’d been crying silently again.

 

Sighing, he kissed her lips. “It’s fine. I’ll be there when you get back and I won’t allow Shan to bully you. Or anybody else for that matter.”

 

“But I abandoned everybody.” She whispered, wiping her stump across her nose. “I left them there with Twoovee in charge. What if I died? What if you hadn’t saved me? What would have happened? Who would have stopped Arcann? I’ve been so selfish.”

 

Aric yanked her into his arms. “You were having a mental break down, Gwen. You can’t be trusted to make rational decisions during that time.” He forced her chin up, forcing her to meet his penetrating gaze. “You told me yourself that what Darth Occlus told you broke something inside you after the revelations Lokin gave you. Finding out you were pregnant, you lost the fetus, you’re half-human, your half-brother is Theron Shan, and that you have a Force-bond to me and that I’ve Mated you. All that was too much for your brain to handle. You snapped. And instead of going on a killing spree like most Force-sensitives when forced to accept unwanted information, you isolated yourself.”

 

Gwenfrewy searched his face. 

 

“It was selfish, but it’s understandable. Perfectly. Nobody can be expected to take in so many revelations about their own life and not snap. On top of the fact that the Emperor is in your head and you’ve been a rock for five years, well, it’s amazing that you handled everything so calmly, honestly.” He purred at her, nuzzling her cheek. “I’m here for you. You’ll be fine. Nobody will yell at you.” He licked her nose, chuckling when she wrinkled her nose at the contact. “And if they do, I will punch them.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned up at Aric. “Even Gawain?”

 

Aric nodded. “Yep, even Darth Occlus.”

 

“You do realize you’d lose horribly if you fought him right?”

 

“Yeah, but I’d at least get one good surprise punch before he ended me.”

 

Gwenfrewy snorted a laugh at imagining the look on Gawain’s face after Aric sucker-punched him. “True.”

 

Aric winked at her, smiling before his gaze fell to her lips. “Gwenie,” they hadn’t talked about what their relationship was; she said it was alright if they had sex again, but maybe she meant it while they were in the cabin and not back at base, “I’d like to kiss you.”

 

“Please!” Gwenfrewy whispered reverently, her arms encircling his neck, offering her lips up for his kisses.

 

Smirking, Aric kissed her. He meant the kiss to be a quick peck, nothing more than a slight pressure of lips. That was not what happened.

 

The contact blazed electric through both of them, without realizing it, Aric had her pressed to the mattress, their mouths devouring each other. Hands roaming over shoulders and down sides, legs tangled in the best way.

 

Mewling, Gwenfrewy’s legs fell open, adjusting to Aric’s hips, grinding against each other.

 

Gasping, Aric broke their kiss, panting, leaning his forehead against hers. “We can’t.”

 

“Because we don’t have any condoms?” She wasn’t going to let him know how disappointed she was.

 

But of course, he knew. Touching her cheek delicately, he stared deep into her eyes. “It’s because you’re still healing. I’m not going to possibly injure you more by being too rough.”

 

“Would you be? Too rough?” She gazed up at him, complete and utter trust in her eyes.

 

“I could be. And I’m not chancing it.” His heart warmed at the trust in her eyes. 

 

“I trust you, Aric,” she kissed the corner of his mouth, “what you think is best,” nibbling his chin.

 

Sighing, Aric closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him, a tiny spark in his chest. “When you’re healed. Alright?” He felt her nod against his neck. 

 

Reluctantly pulling away, he stood. It was time to get her back to base. 


	72. Chapter 72

A week. Major Jorgan had been searching for Gwenfrewy for a week. Lana wasn’t sure she could take it anymore. The Alliance needed Gwenfrewy and they needed her now.

 

Frowning furiously at her salad, Lana missed the first rumblings of whispers that spread through the war room. It wasn’t until Vette gasped that the Sith looked up to see Aric Jorgan enter holding Gwenfrewy in his arms.

 

“Is Doctor Lokin or Doctor Oggurobb free?” Aric asked, picking his way slowly into the room, careful not to jostle Gwenfrewy in his arms.

 

The room was silent, everybody’s eyes zeroed in on the spectacle of Aric Jorgan holding Gwenfrewy Fellev in his arms and her pressing her face into his chest as she petted his exposed collarbone.

 

“I believe Doctor Lokin is free, Major.” Gawain spoke up, a frown marring his face, his voice furious.

 

“Thank you.” Aric nodded at his fellow Cathar before carrying Gwenfrewy to the medical wing of the Alliance base.

 

The room fell silent as they watched the CO of Havoc carry the Alliance commander towards the medical bay.

 

“Was he carrying her?” 

 

“Was she petting him?” 

 

“Did you see her face?” Vette whispered, hand covering her mouth, imagination running wild. 

 

Gwenfrewy Fellev and Aric Jorgan. They were impossibly cute together. The way Aric held Gwenfrewy in his arms, loosely but also possessively. The way Aric curled into Gwen; Gwen curled into Aric. It was the most romantic thing Vette had ever witnessed. And it was happening to her best friend. 

 

The Twi’lek could explode in happiness. 

 

#

 

Lana was not pleased. Seeing Aric show up with Gwenfrewy in his arms. The former Sith Intelligence agent always sensed something off about her own connection with Gwenfrewy and now she knew why. Aric Jorgan.

 

“Miss Beniko,” Gawain spoke softly, voice laced with wry amusement, “Jaesa had been barking up that tree for years. You should’ve known it never would have happened.”

 

Lana turned flashing golden eyes on the former Dark Council member. “What are you talking about?”

 

Gawain looked down at her in pity. “We both know what I’m talking about, Lana.” He leaned down; his mouth close to her ear. “You’re in love with her, you long for a romantic involvement, but she is not capable of it. The only person in the entire galaxy she is able to see in a romantic light is Major Aric Jorgan.”

 

Lana’s eyes widened at the implications. “The Force Bond.”

 

“Exactly right.” Gawain smiled sadly down at her. “Deepest apologies, Beniko.” In a rare show of comradery, he clapped his hand on Lana’s shoulder before walking away.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy didn’t want Aric to let her go, whining slightly when he went to place her on an exam table.

 

“Lemozel,” Aric whispered into her hair, “they have to examine you.”

 

“You’ll stay?” She looked up at him, loosening her grip so he could set her down.

 

“I’m not leaving you alone.” Aric smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before petting her head.

 

Doctor Lokin watched the exchange with an amused and pleased look on his face. “Alright, Darth Fray, let’s see how badly you’re injured.” 

 

#

 

Theron glared at Gwenfrewy. 

 

He felt like he was always glaring at Gwenfrewy; either in worry or in anger.

 

“Do you have any idea how incredibly selfish and irresponsible this entire thing was? Hmm?” Theron was not going to yell.

 

Gwenfrewy opened her mouth to answer when Aric Jorgan was suddenly in Theron’s face.

 

“Look here, Shan, you are not going to yell at her while she is still unwell. She is back now, so can it!” Aric hissed into Theron’s face.

 

Theron took a step back in the face of such lividness from the older man.

 

“Aric.” Gwenfrewy called softly.

 

Aric turned and stalked back over to the bed, catching hold of Gwenfrewy’s real hand, holding it up to his face, taking a massive whiff of her scent, purring before he buried his nose in her hair.

 

Theron’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. What the hell?

 

“Theron, we’ll talk about this later, alright?” She smiled to soften her words.

 

“Much later.” Aric growled.

 

“Yeah, sure, ok.” Theron turned, leaving the private exam room, confusion coursing through him. What was going on?

 

#

 

“Isn’t it dreamy, Pierce?” Vette sighed, draping herself across the man’s shoulders.

 

Pierce grunted and continued playing cards.

 

“Gwen finally found her knight in shining armor.” Vette sighed again, twirling a strand of Pierce’s hair around her finger.

 

Pierce swatted her hand away.

 

Undeterred, Vette started humming, petting Pierce’s head the way she’d seen Gwenfrewy petting Aric’s collarbone. “So romantic.”

 

Sighing, Pierce threw down his cards. “I call.”

 

Lem and Tora side-eyed each other, they were not about to anger the hulking Imperial.

 

#

 

Senya was humming again. Gault wasn’t going to question it, neither was Hylo. The couple did exchange glances though.

 

#

 

Bey’wan wanted to bang his head against a wall. Aric and Gwenfrewy?

 

Why had it taken the two of them so damn long? 

 

It was ridiculous.

 

“Ugh, they’re gonna give me a massive headache I can already sense it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Sana-rae placed a calming hand on his elbow. “We should be happy for the Commander.”

 

“I am happy for her. I’m happy for him too. It’s just,” he made a helpless gesture, “security is gonna suck so bad.”

 

#

 

Light years away, Dafydd opened his eyes.

 

“What?” Owena asked upon seeing her brother’s pleased face. “What’s going on with mum?”

 

“Yeah, tell us!” Emyr poked his brother’s face.

 

“She’s happy.” Dafydd couldn’t stop smiling. His mother was happy.

 

Owena and Emyr shared a smile. Their mother was happy.

 

Their mother was happy. 


	73. Chapter 73

“Eat this, Frey.” Theron thrust a bowl of oatmeal under Gwenfrewy’s nose.

 

“No, thank you, Theron.” Gwenfrewy moved it slightly to the side.

 

“Darth, Fray,” Lana tried, offering  an egg sandwich, “would you like this sandwich?”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned. “I don’t like eggs, Lana.”

 

Lana and Theron exchanged glances as Gwenfrewy continued reviewing everything that’d gone on in her absence. 

 

“Gwen, would you care for a bagel?” Senya rubbed Gwenfrewy’s shoulder in a motherly fashion.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled at the older woman. “No, thank you, Senya.”

 

Senya arched an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Lana and Theron.

 

Doctor Lokin gave everyone the directive to get Gwenfrewy to eat. So far, everybody had been failing and Gwenfrewy had been back on base for three days.

 

“Teeseven,” Gwenfrewy smiled at the droid. “Would you please bring me a caf?”

 

Teeseven chirped a hesitant affirmation.

 

“Nope!” Aric touched the top of Teeseven. “No caf until you eat breakfast.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned at Aric.

 

“You eat this bowl of fruit,” the Cathar held out a bowl of assorted sliced fruit, “and I’ll personally fix your caf.”

 

Lana, Theron, and Senya all witnessed as Gwenfrewy perked up, eagerly reaching for the bowl of fruit.

 

Smiling up at Aric, she began munching on the fruit, Aric watching every bite.

 

The trio watched in wonder as Gwenfrewy, who had been silently reading reports began to talk animatedly with Aric, telling him about random parts of her morning so far.

 

“She’s even taken to sleeping in her room again.” Gawain’s low voice caused all three to jump. “No, Major Jorgan is not sleeping with her. But he is the last person she talks to each night.”

 

The trio digested that bit of information.

 

“It seems while they were lost, he worked up a reward system. For eating breakfast, she gets special caf. For lunch she gets a piece of chocolate. For dinner she gets hot chocolate.” Gawain shrugged off the incredulous looks. “Does it really matter he's bribing her if it gets her to eat?”

 

“No.” Lana answered finally.

 

Senya agreed, nodding sagely.

 

Theron frowned, narrowing his eyes.


	74. Chapter 74

Once everybody had gotten used to seeing Gwenfrewy only eat what Major Jorgan gave her, life around the base went marginally back to normal. There were exceptions. Theron didn’t seem to like the idea of Gwenfrewy and Major Jorgan even being friends let alone whatever they actually were. And Vette, the one person exceedingly happy for whatever it was Gwenfrewy and Major Jorgan were.

 

“Pierce!” Vette plopped herself down in the man’s lap in the cantina. “Guess what! Guess what! Guess WHAT!”

 

Pierce flinched. “What?” He pushed one of Vette’s lekku off his head. 

 

“I caught Gwen and Major Jorgan holding hands!” Vette said in an excited stage-whisper.

 

“Did you?” Peirce rolled his eyes. “And how did you see this?”

 

“I’ve been following them, duh.” Giggling and rolling her eyes, she snatched a fry off Pierce’s plate. “It’s so romantic!”

 

“Yes, you’ve said that many times.” Pierce stood, scooping up Vette so she didn’t fall off his lap before depositing her in another chair. “Stop sitting on my lap.”

 

She pouted but not for long. “I’m so happy for her!”

 

“You’ve said that many times too.”

 

“Well, I am.” Vette stuck her tongue out at Pierce.

 

Talos pretended to be invisible while eating his salad.

 

The table fell silent. Talos eating his lunch, Vette humming dreamily at whatever romanticized image of Gwenfrewy and Aric her warped brain conjured, and Pierce absently munching away on a stick of celery.

 

“Vette,” Pierce took the half-masticated stick of veg out of his mouth, “do you think m’lord and the major, y’know, do it?”

 

Vette frowned. “What?”

 

“Do it, y’know.” Pierce made a weird air humping motion from his seated position. “Bump uglies.”

 

Vette blinked at him. “Gwen doesn’t have sex. So, no.”

 

Pierce grunted but after a few seconds of thought agreed. “True.”

 

Talos sighed and pushed his salad away from him. But something about what Vette said bothered him. “But Miss Vette,” the IRS man wasn’t sure how he was supposed to address Vette, “Darth Fray has had children, surely she didn’t-,” he blushed and stopped talking.

 

Vette turned her head to blink at him. “Oh, no. She had sex because she was ordered to by her father to have children. I don’t think it ever would have crossed her mind to use science.”

 

The table fell silent again.

 

“Well, we’re off. Come on Talos.” Pierce grabbed the smaller man by the collar, bodily pulling him from his seat. “Later, sweets, don’t let your head explode from all the rainbow vomit inducing images you got running around your demented brain.”

 

Vette’s response was to giggle maniacally at his retreating back.

 

#

 

Aric would have to have a conversation with Gwenfrewy about Vette’s propensity to gossip and where it took place. In the middle of the cantina was not the place to spout some of Gwenfrewy’s deepest secrets.

 

“Have you seen Gwenie?” Aric asked, spotting Bey’wan.

 

Bey’wan scratched his beard. “She was pulled off to the side to speak to Darth Occlus. Something about her kids and his.”

 

Aric nodded. Rubbing his chest over his heart, Aric understood. Ever since her death and subsequent resurrection, they’d been more linked emotionally. He had only left lunch because he felt her distress.

 

“Thanks.” Aric inclined his head. 

 

He didn’t need to get to Gwenfrewy right at that moment. She was mildly distressed, but Aric would position himself to be in the general area just in case her distress increased.

 

Bey’wan watched as his friend stood for a few moments longer, head cocked to the side before nodding and walking away. Shaking his head, Bey’wan went back to his reports. 

 

#

 

Aric had no idea this particular supply closet existed. This, he thought, is what he got for wanting to be near Gwenfrewy. New discoveries.

 

This supply closet was interesting at least. Mostly air freshener and some seat cushions. 

 

“Aric?” Gwenfrewy sniffled from behind him.

 

“What’s wrong?” She was instantly in his arms, crying all over him.

 

“I’m a hor-hor-horri-ble person!” She sobbed, clutching at his shirt.

 

“No, you’re not. Who said you were?” Aric glared at the empty doorway. Gwenfrewy finished a conversation with Darth Occlus, what did the obtuse Cathar say to her?

 

A sniffle. “No-nobody said it. I-I-I just am.”

 

Aric tilted her face up. “No, you’re not. What brought all this on?”

 

Tears rolled down her cheeks. “D-do you no-no-know what happened to Gawain’s family? His ch-chi-chiildren?”

 

“No.” Nobody knew from what Aric heard. Darth Occlus was tight lipped at the best of times, only spewing random observations.

 

“They died. In-in a gan-gang war on Nar Shaddaa. The Black S-s-sun didn’t like that the Sith and Jedi cre-cre-created their o-o-own neighborhood and didn’t pay protection money. So, the gan-gang decided to teach them a l-l-le-lesson.” She sobbed. “Some Hutt-spawn started throwing plasma grenades like con-confetti. Not caring that he took out his own gang members, only wanted to cause mayhem and the most amount of damage.”

 

Aric shuddered. He saw the damage purposeful plasma grenades did, he would hate to see what the things tossed willy-nilly did.

 

“Gawain and his wife were protecting the children - both theirs and the orphanage somebody set up. And several grenades got tossed onto the heating unit. The entire building went up in flames. Gawain has burns all over his body minus his face. All the children died.” Gwenfrewy couldn’t continue. She broke down crying again.

 

Aric soothed her by purring and chirping, rubbing her back, scratching her scalp.

 

“None of this explains how you are a horrible person, Gwenie.” He whispered into her hair. 

 

“Because my ch-chi-chil-children are still a-a-alive.” She sobbed. “His died horribly and mine lived because of a fluke of luck.”

 

Wiping tears from her eyes Aric kissed her forehead. “What do you mean?”

 

“They were off training in a different part of Nar Shaddaa when the attack happened. They left a day early. My children are alive because of an accident.” Her tears renewed.

 

Aric purred and tried to calm her down. Gwenfrewy was a terrible Sith. Too sensitive for her own good. She would’ve been a better Jedi librarian, far away from fighting and in a kinder order.

 

“You’re not a horrible person for being lucky enough for your children surviving that. Did Darth Occlus say you were a horrible person for being lucky?” Aric asked.

 

“N-no.”

 

“Then you’re not a horrible person.” Hugging her close, he breathed in her scent. She was calmer now. “If he blamed you, he would've said so, wouldn’t he?”

 

“Yes. He doesn’t know how to pull his kicks.” She met his gaze. “Is that the phrase? Pull his kicks?”

 

Aric chuckled. “No. The phrase is ‘pull his punches.’ But you got the gist of the meaning.”

 

“Oh. Ok.” She sniffed again, burying her face in Aric’s chest. His scent always calmed her. She had no idea why.

 

“Want to go somewhere quiet? Away from everybody for the rest of the day?”

 

“I do but I can’t. Theron needs me to read over some reports.” Gwenfrewy frowned, sniffling, no longer sobbing, petting Aric’s collarbone. She wanted alone time with Aric.

 

“To hell with Shan. He’s working you too hard. After that cry you need some alone time.” Aric winked at her. “Come on, I know a back way out of the base that leads almost directly into your glade.”

 

Gwenfrewy smiled uncertainly. “I don’t know.”

 

“And,” Aric leaned down to whisper into her ear, “I might’ve convinced Twovee to pack us a picnic and place it in the glade.”

 

“Oh, well then, since Twovee packed a picnic basket.”

 

Aric smirked down at her. “With plenty of chocolate.”

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip. Chocolate was one of her weaknesses. “Chili chocolate?”

 

“Is there any other kind?” He arched a brow.

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip, worrying, but the hopeful look in Aric’s eyes convinced her. “Alright. But we can’t stay all night. And you have to help me do paperwork.”

 

“Deal.” Aric dropped a kiss on her forehead. 

 

#

 

Theron tapped his foot and looked at his chrono. Where was Gwenfrewy?

 

“Darth Occlus, have you seen Frey?” Theron frowned up at the man.

 

“She’s probably crying into the understanding arms of Major Jorgan right about now.” Gawain did not mean to sound as dismissive as he did. “Seeking the solace only he can provide.” That remark was meant to sound catty.

 

“Why would she be crying?” Lana asked. Would she have to have a strongly worded conversation with somebody?

 

“Gwen is crying into the arms of somebody?” Vette popped up -literally- beside Teeseven. The droid screeched in surprise.

 

“Yes.” Gawain answered.

 

Everybody in the room studied Vette. How would Vette react to the knowledge that her best friend was crying into the arms of somebody else?

 

The Twi’lek’s reaction was to squeal louder than Teeseven while jumping up and down.

 

“Yay! She’s not crying alone!” Vette clapped her hands.

 

“Right.” Lana turned her golden eyes to Darth Occlus. “Why is she crying?”

 

Gawain glanced away, shame in his features. “She glommed onto the fact that Ashara left me and she wanted to learn why. I had to tell her.”

 

The room fell silent.

 

“She’s not coming to do paperwork is she?” Theron sighed.

 

“No.” Gawain answered dryly.

 

Theron groaned.

 

#

 

“Here you go.” Aric flourished a covered dish before handing it to Gwenfrewy.

 

“What is it?” Gwenfrewy studied the covered dish.

 

“You have to open it and see.” Aric grinned, taking another covered dish out of the picnic basket and taking a seat beside her on the blanket.

 

Tentatively, Gwenfrewy uncovered the dish, gasping at what she found. Roasted vegetable medley, grilled bantha steak covered in mushrooms, with a side of mashed potatoes. “It’s my favorite meal.”

 

“Really?” Aric asked, looking at her food. “Good to know.”

 

“What did Twovee give you?” Gwenfrewy rested her chin on Aric’s arm, looking down at his food.

 

“Country fried steak, fried squash with onions, and lima beans.” Aric answered.

 

She frowned. “I’ve never had any of that.”

 

“What?” Aric glanced down at his plate. “Elara said one of her comfort foods was lima beans, so I know the Empire had them.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “I know. Pierce partook of the food often as well. I’ve never had any though.” Her eyes roamed over his food. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve eaten anything on your plate.”

 

“Would you like to try a bite?” He offered.

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “No, thank you.”

 

“You sure? I don’t mind.” Aric held up a spoon full of lima beans. “I don’t normally share my food. Ask Yuun.”

 

“I keep forgetting you knew Yuun.” Gwenfrewy’s gaze flickered between the spoon and Aric’s face. “Thank you, Aric.” Lima beans, she decided, were delicious. Closing her eyes, she groaned as the flavor hit her tongue. Was this what she was missing her entire life?

 

“You ok there, Gwennie?” Aric chuckled.

 

“I’ve never been allowed to eat what my father referred to as commoners’ food or anything fried.” She gazed longingly at his country fried steak.

 

Noticing her gaze, Aric chuckled again, cutting off a bite for her to try. 

 

This had her face morphing into one of pleasure as she chewed.

 

“And finally.” Aric gave her a forkful of fried squash and onions.

 

Gwenfrewy’s eyes widened, shock on her face. “Is squash similar to an aubergine?”

 

“Squash similar to eggplant? Yeah, they’re basically the same food.”

 

A smile spread across her face. “I think I've found my new favorite way of eating aubergines.”

 

“You haven’t even had eggplant sautéed in butter with onions though.” Aric pointed out, punctuating his sentence with a wave of the fork.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Gwenfrewy used her own fork to take another bite of the fried squash. “I know it will be delicious cooked in this manner.”

 

Aric snorted a laugh. “I’ll take your word for it.”

 

She nodded, finally eating her own food. “I’ll show you. I’ll have Koth cook it up. Tomorrow night. You can meet me in the cantina, and we’ll have fried aubergine with onions.”

 

“It’s a date.” He chuckled. At her gasp though he turned panicked eyes to meet hers. 

 

A date? Did he just say that?

 

“Indeed. It’s a date.” Gwenfrewy smiled shyly, blushing and ducking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, like most online recipes I just couldn't get the actual recipe until the very bottom after some long explanation. I'm beginning to think that people that post recipes are trolling us now. They get a kick out of making people scroll to the bottom while skimming the article in vain hope of finding the recipe without having to go all the way to the bottom. But, anyway, here is the dish that Aric is talking about: 
> 
> https://addapinch.com/squash-and-onions-recipe/
> 
> https://spicysouthernkitchen.com/summer-squash-and-onions/ ( i personally don't see the point of adding liquid to it but hey, whatever floats your boat)
> 
> http://www.pbs.org/food/recipes/old-school-squash-onions/
> 
> Southern USA Cooking Food Tips:
> 
> *by sweet onions they mean yellow onions which are sweeter than the white or red ones but to be honest, i've use white onions before and it still tasted delicious.
> 
> ** i have never used any cooking oil or bacon grease, only the butter approach so I can't say how olive oil or bacon grease will make the dish taste I can only offer my opinion that butter is better. Also, it's easier to get butter and stuff sauteed in butter is just awesome


	75. Chapter 75

Gwenfrewy was nervous; flutterplumes in her stomach. No, wingmaws in her stomach. She asked Aric on a date. A date.

 

She’d only ever been on one date in her entire life. What was she to do?

 

“Gwen!” Vette snapped her fingers in front of Gwenfrewy’s nose. “Where are you right now?”

 

“Vette,” Gwenfrewy blushed, looking down and away, biting her bottom lip, “I asked Major Jorgan to dinner.”

 

“What?” The Twi’lek rapidly blinked, her brain trying to process this new information. “You asked Major Jorgan on a date?”

 

Gwenfrewy’s blush deepened. “Yes.”

 

A maniacal grin split Vette’s face. “Oh, girl, we have some planning to do.”

 

“What?” It was Gwenfrewy’s turn to blink in surprise.

 

“Come on!” Vette snatched Gwenfrewy’s hand, beginning to drag the Alliance Commander behind her. “We have got to plan your outfit and your hair! It’s important!”

 

Gwenfrewy smiled shyly. She was about to have Girl Time. Something she never had before.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lana asked as Vette literally pushed the Sith out of the way.

 

“Girl Time!” Vette shouted, using her other hand to latch onto Lana’s shoulder. “You’re joining too!”

 

Lana blinked at Vette, exchanging incredulous looks with Gwenfrewy. The Chiss shrugged but didn’t wipe the smile off her face. Lana shrugged back. Whatever Girl Time was, it sounded rather fun with the way Vette was chattering about it as the Twi’lek pulled the two Sith through the base.

 

#

 

Aric kept checking his chrono, unbeknownst to him, the action was driving both Bey’wan and Theron insane.

 

“Major Jorgan, is there a problem?” Theron asked through gritted teeth.

 

“No.” Aric’s head snapped up from checking his chrono again. “Why?”

 

“You keep glancing at your chrono.” Theron rubbed his temples. “Every six minutes to be exact.”

 

Aric frowned and crossed his arms. “Is there a problem with me checking the time?”

 

“Problem? It’s annoying and I feel like you’re not paying attention.” Theron narrowed his gaze and glared at the Cathar.

 

The Cathar glared back. “I’m paying attention. I’m also checking to make sure I have enough time to get ready for-,” Aric’s jaws slammed shut.

 

“Ready for what?” Theron ground out.

 

“None of your business, Shan.” Aric picked imaginary lint off his sleeve.

 

Bey’wan sighed inaudibly, glancing between the two men. Ever since Aric brought Gwenfrewy back from her suicide trip into the wilderness, the Cathar and Theron had not been getting along.

 

“Hey, Major Jorgan!” Koth called out, entering the hangar. “Got a question for you about tonight’s dinner.”

 

“Yeah?” Aric did not look away from Theron.

 

Aric and the former SIS Agent were having a staring contest and Aric was going to win.

 

“What is an aubergine?” Koth either didn’t notice the feel about the trio or he deigned to not care.

 

“It’s a brinjal* on Zakuul.” Aric provided.

 

“Oh! A brinjal!” Koth smiled, typing in something on his datapad. “Right. Right. Thank, Major. See you tonight.” The Zakuulan looked at his chrono. “You gotta be there in two hours by the way.”

 

“Thank you, Vortena.” Aric growled.

 

“No problem.” Koth winked at Bey’wan before turning away.

 

So, the former Zakuulan pilot had noticed the mood, he just decided to pretend not to notice. Bey’wan pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt a massive headache coming on.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy did not like the outfit Vette picked out. It was too…..not Gwenfrewy.

 

“I don’t know, Vette. Can’t I just wear my normal clothes?” Gwenfrewy asked her friend.

 

Vette rolled her eyes. Gwenfrewy was clueless and hopeless. “No.” She came and stood behind Gwenfrewy, lifting the Chiss’ long hair into an impromptu bun. “Look, I know that the only date you’ve been on was with that guy that popped your cherry, but Gwen, it’s a date. You _have_ to put _some_ effort into it.”

 

Lana spewed her drink, coughing. “A date? With whom?” Beating on her chest, she still wasn’t over Gwenfrewy.

 

“With Major Jorgan.” Vette shot a look of pity towards the woman. Everybody but Gwenfrewy knew Lana’s feelings towards the Chiss.

 

“Oh.” Lana’s voice was strangled. “Who asked whom?”

 

“Gwen asked him.” The Twi’lek poked Gwenfrewy on the cheek. “Taking initiative.”

 

Gwenfrewy blushed. “We were eating yellow squash fried with onions and when I inquired as to whether or not yellow squash was like an aubergine, Major Jorgan said they were, I stated that aubergine cooked in a similar fashion would taste just as heavenly as yellow squash. I invited him to dinner to prove it.”

 

“Gwen, that’s not a date.” Vette said evenly.

 

Gwenfrewy frowned at Vette’ reflection. “But Major Jorgan called it a date.”

 

Vette exchanged confused looks with Lana.

 

“Then you both need help learning what a date is.” Vette scoffed.

 

Lana nodded her agreement. 

 

“But I requested his presence at dinner. That’s not a date?” Gwenfrewy wanted clarification.

 

“Considering since he’s rescued you that you two always eat together, no.” Vette snorted at her friend’s obliviousness. “It’s just the normal with a special menu. But it’s not a date.”

 

“Oh.” Gwenfrewy deflated, suddenly unsure of herself. It wasn’t a date. It was normal. 

 

Vette stopped fiddling with Gwenfrewy’s hair. “Look, Gwen, how about we make you look slightly fancier than usual? Style your hair in a different way? That way it’s still special occasion.”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. “No. It’s not a special occasion and, as such, does not warrant a special look. But thank you, Vette.”

 

“Gwen-,” Vette started only for Gwenfrewy to hold up a hand.

 

“It’s alright, Vette. Thank you for your help and insight. You as well, Lana.” Gwenfrewy smiled absently at the two women. “If you will excuse me, I have work to do before dinner.”

 

That was code for Gwenfrewy wanted alone time. Vette nodded, Lana stood, both women left.

 

“Did you have to burst her bubble that way?” Lana hissed quietly at the woman as soon as the door closed.

 

Vette frowned. “I didn’t mean to! Sometimes I have word vomit! I can’t help myself.”

 

Lana frowned and punched the Twi’lek on the arm. “Work on it.”

 

“Ow. Ok, ok.” Vette rubbed her arm.

 

Lana glared at the Twi’lek one last time before walking away.

 

#

 

Aric stared at his closet, a horrible discovery in front of him. He had no civilian clothes.

 

“Sir,” Kanner limped into his room, “what are you doing back early?”

 

Havoc still shared a suite of rooms, although only Aric and Kanner were the only Havoc members left alive.

 

“Darth Fray asked me to dinner.” Aric rubbed the back of his head, looking at his closet full of uniforms.

 

“What?” Kanner shouted.

 

Aric cringed, turning to look at Kanner. “After yesterday’s picnic, she invited me to dinner to prove that eggplant fried with onions would taste just as delicious as yellow squash fried with onions.”

 

Kanner blinked at him before frowning. “That’s not a date, sir.”

 

“Yes, it is. She asked me to eat with her.”

 

Kanner shook her head sadly. “No, sir. It’s not. It’s normal. Since you brought her back,” Kanner knew because she caught Aric packing the bag to go rescue Gwenfrewy, “you two eat dinner, and every meal, together. It’s not a date.”

 

Aric blinked at his XO. “Oh.”

 

“Sorry, sir.” Kanner felt bad for bursting Aric’s bubble.

 

“No, it’s alright, Kanner.” Aric closed his closet doors. “If you will excuse me, I have some paperwork I need to file.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Kanner watched, frown on her face, as Aric left the suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brinjal is what the people in South Asia, Southeast Asian, and South Africa call an auburgine/eggplant. idk why, but I feel like this food would be called something different in all 3 places but that's just me


	76. Chapter 76

Gwenfrewy frowned at the datapad in front of her. Wasn’t this one of the reports Aric promised to help her with? 

 

A persistent knocking at her door forced her to stand.

 

“Yes?” Opening the door absently, mind still in the file.

 

“Gwenie.”

 

Gwenfrewy looked up into the cerulean eyes of Aric.

 

“Oh, hello.” She smiled, pleased to see him.

 

Aric smiled in return, pleased by her reaction to finding him at her door. “I was filing paperwork when I remembered I promised to help you.”

 

“You did!” Gwenfrewy blushed, moving aside. “Please come in.”

 

Aric entered her room, noticing only small differences from the last time he was there. It still didn’t look lived in. Except for datapads and notebooks spread on the table in front of the couch and the picture of her kids, her room was empty. Gwenfrewy, Aric couldn’t decide if she was a tidy person or didn’t believe in a lot of personal possessions or if she even had any personal possessions. He looked around. Her lightsaber was placed on one of those fancy racks mostly used to hold decorations. 

 

“Have a seat wherever.” She gestured wildly about the room.

 

Looking at the sitting area, Aric decided on the couch. He smiled when Gwenfrewy sat gingerly beside him.

 

“Aric,” she said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears and adjusting her glasses, “could you explain what this means to me. I’m unfamiliar with the terminology used.”

 

She held up a datapad for Aric to see the screen.

 

Coughing, he was glad Cathar couldn’t be seen blushing. “That’s Republic soldier speak for visiting a house of pleasure.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s mouth formed a moue of confusion. “House of pleasure?”

 

He coughed again. “Where you go and pay to have sex.”

 

She blinked rapidly, a blush quickly overtaking her cheeks. “Oh. I hadn’t been aware those existed.”

 

He nodded. “You shouldn’t agree to pay for that out of the Alliance's business funds. It wasn’t for serious Alliance business.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned. “It could be.” She looked up at him. “Do you think it would be a good idea to get a house of pleasure here? So that the soldiers don’t have to fly somewhere else? A type of morale thing?” She tapped her fingers on her chin, looking back at the report. “Should I bring this up to Bey’wan?”

 

Aric choked on air. “No!” He shouted. “No,” taking a calming breath, “I wouldn’t worry about it. Honestly, Gwenie, the people of the Alliance find ways to get their rocks off without you having to build an official wing for it.”

 

Chewing her bottom lip, Gwenfrewy gazed at Aric. “Alright. Denied request.” She pressed the denied option on the top of the file. “Why is it a bad idea?”

 

Aric sighed. “Because if given easy access to something like that, most soldiers spend all their time and credits in there and never do their work. Or that’s from my experience.”

 

Gwenfrewy nodded. “Thank you for explaining that to me, Aric.” She smiled shyly up at him. 

 

“No problem.” He smiled back.

 

“Could you look over these and make sure I didn’t agree to pay any other pleasure house visits?” Pointing at a stack of ten files.

 

“No problem.” Aric grabbed the files.

 

“Aric, is the bawdy house or dollhouse also parlance for a house of pleasure?” Gwenfrewy asked after a few minutes.

 

“Yes, they’re Imperial terms though.” He watched her nod.

 

“I may need a list of terms soldiers use for pleasure houses.” She taped her chin again. “And smuggler terms as well. From both the Republic, the Empire, and Zakuul.” She frowned; a daunting task.

 

“I could compile that list for you. If you wanted.” Aric offered.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled up at him again. “Thank you, Aric. That would be wonderful.”

 

He inclined his head, already trying to figure out how to get a complete list.

 

#

 

Vette narrowed her eyes. Why was Darth Occlus standing creepily outside Gwenfrewy’s room?

 

“Why you are being all creepy?” Vette demanded.

 

Gawain sighed. “I want to speak to Major Jorgan and he is in there.”

 

Vette’s face split into a manic grin. “Oh really?”

 

Gawain nodded, rolling his eyes. “Yes, he and Wen are doing paperwork. Seriously, that’s all they’re doing.” Gawain wasn’t sure he was frustrated at Gwenfrewy or Aric. Not if it was either Aric’s being in love with Gwenfrewy or at Gwenfrewy’s obliviousness to Aric’s love. 

 

“Why do you need to talk to him?” Vette was all suspicion. “Are you going to warn him off? Because if you are,” she took a menacing step forward, “if you dare to make Gwen’s life go back to her sad, lonely island of isolation by warning off the major I will find a way to hurt you. Gwenfrewy is finally happy and nobody is fucking that up on my watch.”

 

Gawain blinked down at the tiny woman. Vette was serious. She could do all sorts to make Gawain’s life miserable.

 

“Vette,” he sighed, pinching his nose. How did he explain what Gwenfrewy and Aric Jorgan had? “I’m not trying to warn him off. I just want to talk to him. Explain things to him. That’s all.” Vette clicked her tongue. “Promise.”

 

“Alright. I’ll believe you.” Vette approached the door, knocking on it. “For now.” She muttered under her breath. “Gwen! Koth has questions about dinner!”

 

Vette winked at Gawain just before Gwenfrewy opened the door.

 

“But he’s already asked me questions about dinner, Vette.” Nobody wore confusion quite like Gwenfrewy. “He found me earlier.”

 

Vette shrugged. “Something about change of venue or something.”

 

Gwenfrewy pursed her lips. “Alright. Major Jorgan,” she called over her shoulder, “I’ll be right back. Please continue until my return.”

 

Vette and Gawain heard a grunt as a reply.

 

Gwenfrewy headed towards the cantina, Vette falling into step with her. 

 

“Vette, aren’t you busy?” Gwenfrewy asked.

 

“Oh, I’m going back to the cantina, Koth can’t live without me.” Vette winked suggestively at Gwenfrewy, the former Emperor’s Wrath completely missed the meaning.

 

“Oh. I wasn’t aware Koth couldn’t function without an assistant. Do you think we should hire him one?” The Chiss was heard asking as she and Vette walked further away.

 

Gawain heard Vette heave a heavy sigh.

 

Smirking, Gawain entered Gwenfrewy’s room, gaze zeroing in on Aric sitting on the couch, frowning as he typed something on a datapad.

 

“Why are you compiling a list of terms synonymous with pleasure houses?” Gawain asked, craning his neck to read the datapad.

 

“Because certain members of the Alliance are trying to get visiting these institutions as a business expense and have the Alliance pay for them.” Aric’s tone told Gawain exactly what Aric thought of that idea.

 

Gawain shook his head. Aric didn’t care that people visited pleasure houses, the other Cathar cared about the misuse of funds that went with going to pleasure houses.

 

“What can I do for you, Darth Occlus?” Aric asked, glancing up from the datapad. “You were lingering outside the door for a while.”

 

Gawain rolled his eyes. “I came to talk to you about how you’re lying to Wen.”

 

Aric carefully placed the datapad on the table before leaning back against the couch, giving Gawain his full attention. “And what do you mean by that?”

 

“You told her you weren’t in love with her, but you felt more than friendship. That was a lie.”

 

“It was a lie.” Aric honestly didn’t care anymore how Gawain learned things. “I did it for her. She was feeling guilty enough. Knowing that I am in love with her would’ve broken her beyond repair.”

 

“You lied to her to help her come back from the edge?” Gawain arched a brow; he didn’t believe it.

 

“You didn’t find her. You didn’t hear her crying herself to sleep, the guilt-ridden nightmares she had. You don’t know what I had to do to even convince her to come back. How many times I caught her sneaking off into the jungle to kill herself. So, yes, I lied to her.” Aric dared for Gawain to dispute him. The memories of those days spent with Gwenfrewy in the Odessen wilds flashing through his mind.

 

The more Gawain read Aric’s mind, viewed the man’s memories, the more Gawain frowned. Gwenfrewy looked horrible, the sound of her heart breaking, her manic episodes of screaming and begging Aric’s forgiveness. The proof that what Gawain told her in the glade about her Force-bond the running theme in her ravings. 

 

Gawain did this. He broke her. “I’m sorry.”

 

Aric’s response was to growl. “For somebody who’s a mind-reader, you don’t know when to stop pushing.”

 

Aric’s mind focused on Gwenfrewy’s dead body. A detail Aric hadn’t told anybody. Only he and Gwenfrewy knew that she died.

 

A sob tore from Gawain’s throat. “I didn’t realize it was that bad.”

 

“You didn’t realise it was that bad?” Aric hissed. “She woke up after being frozen for five years! Everything was different! Her father was killed in front of her, her children were missing, still are, and you decide to tell her that she was one of the worst people imaginable over something that she had no knowledge of. Who was supposed to tell her about Force-bonds? Most Sith don’t get them. And who was going to tell her about Cathar life-mates when you were the first Cathar she ever became friends with?”

 

Aric wasn’t yelling but Gawain flinched anyway.

 

A heavy silence filled the room, the air crackling with anger and regret; Aric’s anger, Gawain regret.

 

Sighing, Gawain turned.

 

“I know you don’t like me, but I love Gwenie. I have since I met her on Nar Shaddaa. You have to accept that.” Aric’s voice was steel.

 

Gawain turned to face his fellow Cathar. “What? Nar Shaddaa?”

 

Aric nodded. “We met on Nar Shaddaa, she was drunk and miserable and drinking, and I saved her from face planting when she tried to walk away from after realizing I wasn’t Vette. From the moment our eyes met, I felt a connection. I dreamt about her almost every night.”

 

Gawain frowned; he’d been under the assumption that Aric only loved Gwenfrewy starting on Makeb. “What sort of dreams?”

 

Aric shrugged. “Mostly harmless. Snuggling, holding hands. It was only after Makeb that the dreams turned into wet ones.”

 

Gawain ran his hands over his face. He miscalculated. He miscalculated by rather a lot. Opening his mouth to apologize again he heard Gwenfrewy enter the room.

 

“Gawain, do you have need of me?” Gwenfrewy touched his elbow, gazing up at him, concern on her face. 

 

Gawain smiled down at her. “No, yunok sessuo, I didn’t want to talk.” He patted her head. “Thank you though.”

 

She smiled crookedly up at him. “Alright.”

 

“I must go meditate. You two have a good evening.” Gawain pressed a kiss to the top of Gwenfrewy’s head before petting her face. 

 

She patted his hand in return. “You too.”

 

Gawain flashed a sad smile before leaving, closing and locking the door on his way out.

 

Gwenfrewy resumed her seat next to Aric. “Koth has decided that he’s bringing dinner here since we’re both already here and he doesn’t want to interrupt our paperwork.”

 

Aric nodded. “Makes sense, we’re not gonna be able to make it to dinner with how many files we have to go through.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Yawning, Gwenfrewy snuggled up next to Aric, curling her legs under her body, pulling a blanket from the foot of her bed. “Oh,” she blinked up at him when he tensed, “is this alright?”

 

He nodded dumbly. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

 

Her smile lit her face up before she focused again on the datapad in her hand.

 

Grinning like an idiot, Aric wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.


	77. Chapter 77

Gwenfrewy snored. Aric couldn’t help but smile. Gwenfrewy Fellev was far from perfect but she was damn near close. His only regret was that he hadn’t met her sooner.

 

A knock on the door prefaced the door opening and Twovee accompanying Koth with the dinner trolley.

 

Koth’s eyebrows went straight to his hairline at the sight before him. Gwenfrewy was curled into Aric, her head on his lap, her legs curled beside him on the couch, a blanket covering her, one of Aric’s hands in her hair, his other hand holding a datapad.

 

“Uhh, dinner is served?” Koth wasn’t sure anymore.

 

“She fell asleep about thirty minutes ago.” Aric softly explained, a rueful smile on his face. “I didn’t want to wake her. She’s exhausted.”

 

Koth nodded, confusion warring with uncertainty. “Right. Uhh. Huh.” He looked around the room.

 

“I shall put the food in the fridge for my mistress.” Twovee intoned, taking possession of the trolley. “Koth may go back to the cantina.”

 

Koth and Aric exchanged looks.

 

“Fine by me. Just bring the trolley back.” With that, the former Zakuulan pilot waved at Aric and left.

 

Aric turned to look at the droid.

 

“My mistress never sleeps on anybody. And never while doing paperwork. Hasn’t in any of the years I have known her.” Twovee explained, pushing the trolley to the room’s fridge. “You are very special, Major Jorgan.” Aric opened his mouth to thank the droid when the droid continued. “I still think you’re a fucking moron thoughn.”

 

Aric blinked at the droid, watching in stunned silence as the droid put the food in the fridge before leaving the room.

 

“Took you long enough to come to your senses.” Twovee grumbled as it closed the door.

 

Aric blinked again as the sound of the door locking filled the suddenly quiet room.

 

The Cathar was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized Gwenfrewy had woken until he felt a hand on his cheek.

 

“Aric stop worrying. I’m here.” She smiled sleepily up at him. 

 

Aric sighed when he felt the warmth from her hands flow into the skin of his cheek. “I know.”

 

“Come back to bed.” Her hand stroked one of his stripes. “Worry about troop movement in the morning.”

 

Aric smiled down at her. “As you wish.”

 

She hummed in happiness.

 

Rolling his eyes, Aric adjusted, tossing the datapad into the table, bending over to take off his boots. Gwenfrewy gasped as Aric mildly crushed her, her hands going to pinch the tips of his ears and stroke the back of his head. Purring, his boots finally off, Aric leaned back, slowly laying himself on his side, Gwenfrewy’s head cradled in one of his elbows.

 

She sighed into his neck. Stretching, her breath tickling his collarbone she let out a muted gasp before falling silent. 

 

Waiting a few minutes, Aric heard her breathing even out. Gwenfrewy was asleep again.

 

He couldn’t believe it. She never fell asleep doing paperwork before? Never snuggled with anybody before? Only Aric? But, Twovee didn’t have a reason to lie. Aric wasn’t sure protocol droids even could lie. And a better question: why would Twovee want to lie about that?

 

#

 

Aric woke to hair tickling his nose. Snorting he tried blowing it away. A whine of discontent had him popping an eye open. Gwenfrewy’s nose was scrunched up, another mewl escaping her lips as she tried to swipe her own hair out of her face before falling blissfully back into slumber.

 

Wondering what time it was, Aric checked his chrono. Only one am? Why was he awake then?

 

Hearing the slightest movement in the dark, Aric had his knife in his hand, Gwenfrewy clutched to him.

 

“Apologies: No need to worry, Major Jorgan.” HK stated quietly. “I merely came in to assess the safety of my master.” There was silence. “Compliment: I see that you have her safety well in hand. Observation: Having fallen asleep in the most defensible part of the room, you’re facing the door, and you wake up at the slightest of noises. I had only just entered the room when you woke.”

 

Aric blinked at the droid. 

 

“Farewell: Have a pleasant night, Major Jorgan.” HK bowed before seeing itself out.

 

“You too.” Aric shook his head. HK was reminiscent of Forex.

 

Gwenfrewy whined in her sleep, pulling Aric’s face towards her own, when their lips were centimeters apart, she calmed down, her body flush with his, she quieted down, sleeping once again.

 

Gwenfrewy, Aric decided, was attention starved and needed much more cuddling in her life.

 

#

 

Dafydd felt like banging his forehead on a hard surface. Any hard surface. It did not matter. Why was it taking his mother so long to realize that that man was in love with her?

 

“Is mummy still oblivious?” Emyr asked, passing his brother a doughnut.

 

“Yes.” Dafydd felt like a failure.

 

“No luck helping her see reason then?” Owena said around a mouthful of cake.

 

“No.” 

 

The triplets gazed at each other. They needed to be with their mother.

 

“Do you think Aunt Jaesa would let us go?” Emyr looked at his siblings.

 

Dafydd and Owena exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

 

“Damn.”

 

The triplets sat in their fort, eating junk food, with their mawvorrs and thought. And thought. And thought how they could get to their mother.

 

“Maybe if we somehow convince Aunt Jaesa that mother needed her?” Dafydd offered.

 

Owena shook her head. “No. Mummy made Aunt Jaesa promise to keep us out of war.”

 

The triplet exchanged looks again. War. It seemed like the galaxy had been at war their entire lives. 

 

“I love Aunt Jaesa, but I miss mummy.” Emyr stated, scratching Havoc’s head.

 

Havoc whined, the mawvorr missed Gwenfrewy too.

 

Dafydd and Owena exchanged glances again. 

 

“I miss mummy too.” Owena admitted quietly.

 

#

 

Jaesa frowned; heart breaking a little at the triplet’s conversation. She missed Gwenfrewy too, she wanted to be with Gwenfrewy as well. 

 

But Jaesa has promised Gwenfrewy to keep the children away from the war. Gwenfrewy didn’t specify which war. A loophole that Jaesa could exploit now that she thought about it.

 

Maybe….

 

No. Jaesa shook her head. War was war. And Gwenfrewy didn’t want her children to be possible collateral damage or used as rallying points. And the triplets had come close to both of those.

 

Collateral damage on Nar Shaddaa. Jaesa would die with the immense feeling of guilt at having the triplets away for training on the day the Black Sun descended on their home.

 

A rallying point again on Nar Shaddaa, in the aftermath of the Black Sun attack. Gwenfrewy’s triplets were the only children to survive. 

 

Jaesa had been forced to move. Taking the triplets, the mawvorr, and Khem -surprisingly enough- to the next planet where Force-sensitives could readily disappear on. Nirauan. A strange little planet that boasted both humans and Chiss along with native Force-sensitives. It was perfect with its jungles and lakes.

 

Sighing, Jaesa moved away from the door. She wished she could offer hope, she had none. None to give. None to receive. 


	78. Chapter 78

Aric woke practically smothered by Gwenfrewy. Somehow, during the night, the Chiss has wrapped herself so completely around Aric he wasn’t sure how she was comfortable.

 

“Gwenie.” Aric touched what he thought was her hip, with his face shoved in her cleavage it was hard to tell what was what. “It’s morning, we have to do work.”

 

She mewled, whining as she positioned herself, clutching Aric closer to her.

 

His chuckle was cut off when she licked the tip of his ear. “Gwenie.” His voice suddenly rough. “We have work to do.”

 

Her response was to nibble the tip of his ear, letting out a pleased sigh, she seemed to enjoy the act, as she continued to nibble, lick, and suck the tip of his ear.

 

“Gwenie!” He was practically whining now. He’d always heard having the tips of his ear nibbled or teased would feel fantastic and it was a massive Cathar erogenous zone, but he hadn’t believed it until this second. “Gwenie, please, we’re already late.”

 

She whined, mewling in her throat but she stopped torturing his ear. “No. More sleep.”

 

Aric breathed a sigh of relief. As long as she wasn’t torturing him with her mouth on his ear then he could handle this. “Gwenie,” he began stroking what he hoped was her back, “wake up.” That wasn’t working, if anything, that only made her relax more. “I’ll fix you caf.”

 

“Caf?” Her voice sounding more awake. “What kind of caf?”

 

“Spicy latte.” 

 

Sighing, as if the idea of being forced to wake was the worst thing ever, she finally allowed Aric to leave her cleavage. “You better not be lying about fixing me caf, Major Jorgan.”

 

“Oh?” Aric arched an amused brow. Gwenfrewy wasn’t a morning person and she adored her caf. “What will you do to me if I am lying?”

 

“Sic Twovee on you.” She kissed his nose, fingers stroking his cheeks. “Twovee doesn’t like it when people hurt me. It’s a highly viscous droid. It’ll poison your food.” Unbidden, a memory of Malavai slowly wasting away due to the poison Twovee kept slipping into his tea. “And it won’t make it quick either.”

 

“I won’t do anything to anger Twovee.” Aric promised, seeing the far off look in her eyes. Again, he wondered what Gwenfrewy’s life was like before she got frozen. 

 

“Good.” She smiled at him, dropping a quick kiss to his lips before sitting up.

 

Aric watched her head into the refresher. It wasn’t long until the sound of the shower could be heard, and he had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life. 

 

Instead of joining her in the refresher, Aric left the room, heading towards his own quarters. 

 

#

 

Pierce glared at the entrance to the cantina before glancing at his chrono. Major Jorgan was late. The man was never late to anything. Pierce didn’t want to think it was because Gwenfrewy wore the Cathar out. 

 

No, that didn’t bear thinking about. It was disrespectful to Pierce’s Lord. 

 

In fact, the entire idea of Major Jorgan and Pierce’s Lord being together smacked of disrespectful. What kind of Sith Lord would shack up with a Pub lackey?

 

“Major Jorgan!”

 

Pierce looked up to see Theron barreling down on the Cathar.

 

That was interesting. What was Spy-boy’s problem with Major Perfect?

 

#

 

Aric barely repressed a sigh. Theron. Great.

 

“Shan, what can I do for you?” Aric continued walking, forcing Theron to either walk with him or stand like an idiot by the cantina entrance. Aric had a spicy latte to make.

 

Theron huffed in annoyance when Aric didn’t stop walking. “It’s about Frey.” He looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

 

“What about her?” Aric frowned, there was a different brand of cayenne pepper. Was it too spicy?

 

“Why were you in her room last night? And why did you spend the entire night with her?”

 

Aric sighed. “How did you know I did?”

 

“HK was expounding on your excellent guarding technique and wonders if Frey would let HK sleep next to her in order to better protect her.” Theron’s headache was renewing itself. Just thinking about HK was enough to give Theron a headache.

 

Aric froze in the process of pouring coconut milk into the cup. “HK?” Of course, HK. That damn droid didn’t understand meatbags. “We were doing paperwork together, she asked me to help her with some of the Republic boys paperwork. She fell asleep on me, then woke up and asked me to stay.”

 

There was a terrible silence coming from Theron.

 

“She asked you to stay?” the SIS agent’s voice held a menacing quality to it.

 

“Yes.” Aric poured the coconut milk into the latte. “Koth!” He yelled over his shoulder. “We need more coconut milk over here!”

 

“On it!” Koth yelled back.

 

Theron watched with increasing aggravation as Aric made two lattes. It was if the Major was studiously ignoring Theron. As if he couldn’t be bothered by Theron’s presence.

 

“Major Jorgan, would you like to tell me the nature of your relationship with Frey?” The big question. The question on everybody’s mind the minute Aric carried Gwenfrewy into the base.

 

Aric looked at Theron, locking eyes with the SIS agent as he stirred the lattes. “No.”

 

With that, Aric popped lids on the cups and walked away.

 

Theron’s forehead began twitching.

 

#

 

“Major Jorgan!”

 

Aric sighed and continued walking. Why were people trying to waylay him when they could clearly see the two cups of caf in his hands? Everybody knew that every morning he brought Gwenfrewy caf.

 

“Jorgan!” Pierce fell into step beside Aric. “A word, if you please.”

 

“Fine.” Aric made a show of checking his chrono. “But do it while walking, we’re running late this morning.”

 

Pierce narrowed his eyes at that. ‘We’re running late this morning’? “About that. Heard you spent the night with M’Lord.”

 

Aric was beginning to wonder if everybody was going to ask him about last night. “Yes. We fell asleep doing paperwork.”

 

“Yeah, I figured it wasn’t nearly as sordid as everybody was sayin’ it was.” Pierce snorted. “M’Lord isn’t like that, y’see.”

 

Aric said nothing.

 

“M’Lord, well, she’s nice. Too nice for a proper Sith. Too nice for a proper Imperial. Ain’t got it in ‘er to be mean to nobody. Look at what happened with Kaliyo. Bitch goes an’ gits good soldiers -despite them being Republic-kilt an’ all M’Lord does is a slap on t’wrist an’ a warnin’.” Pierce chuckled, shaking his head. “We don’t deserve M’Lord’s kindness.”

 

Aric still said nothing. 

 

“Listen Major,” Pierce and Aric stopped right outside the lift. Taking a menacing step towards Aric, Pierce used his size, trying to intimate his fellow soldier. “M’Lord is kind, like I said. Too kind. It’s a fault. She didn’t even ‘urt her husband even after the fucker tried t’ kill her. Sure, he had a few bumps an’ bruises but that wuz because he tried to fight her an’ lost.” The man stopped, glaring down at Aric but not really seeing him. “In fact, the only time M’Lord hurt that pompous asshat was when she learned wot he tried t’ have two of her three children killed.”

 

Aric’s jaw dropped. Gwenfrewy’s ex-husband tried to have two of her children killed? Why?

 

“Even then, she just divorced the bastard, let him walk away.” Pierce was spewing this through gritted teeth, even the thought of it now, years later still pissed him off. “My point bein’, Major,” Pierce’s voice dropped low as he took another menacing step towards Aric, “you hurt M’lord an’ I’ll drop you like a pound o’ shit. I didn’t get t’ with Quinny-boy but I’ll do it to you.”

 

“I would never hurt Gwenie.” Aric responded. “I lo-” he stopped. “I have to go, Pierce.” Aric quickly walked onto the lift, pushing the button to take him to the war-room.

 

Pierce narrowed his eyes, watching as the Cathar rode the lift down. What was Major Jorgan about to say before he stopped himself?


	79. Chapter 79

Lana glared at Gwenfrewy and Major Jorgan.

 

“Stop glaring.” Gawain whispered in her ear. “You’ll get wrinkles.”

 

Lana turned a baleful eye to the Cathar.

 

“And, also, Major Jorgan is a Cathar. He’s courting her.” Gawain jerked his chin at Gwenfrewy. “He’s proving to her that he can be a great provider for future offspring by always bringing her food, snacks, caf, what have you.”

 

Lana turned narrowed eyes back to Aric, gasping at what she saw. Aric and Gwenfrewy were more connected than before.

 

“Yeah, also, that.” Gawain shrugged. “They’re meant to be together. Anybody that can form a Force bond after one meeting, and it be that strong? Meant to be.” 

 

Lana went back to glaring at Gawain. “You don’t seem upset about it.”

 

Gawain bobbed his head from side to side. “Major Jorgan and I had a talk. He’s been in love with Wen since Nar Shaddaa.” He shrugged. “That’s when the bond was formed.”

 

Lana sighed. “I had wondered.”

 

Gawain put his hand on the top of Lana’s head. “Don’t worry, Beniko, you’ll find somebody. Just not our lovely commander.”

 

Lana swatted his hand away much to Gawain’s amusement; he went away chuckling.

 

#

 

Aric fingered the tip of Gwenfrewy’s braid, her black hair was growing out to be replaced by fuchsia. Why he ever thought her hair was bubble gum was beyond him. It was the most gorgeous shade of fuchsia. 

 

“Meet you in the cantina for lunch?” He asked, stroking her face.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled shyly up at him. “Alright.”

 

Grinning widely, Aric left to go to the military hangar.

 

Gwenfrewy chewed her bottom lip and watched him leave.

 

“Gwen!” Vette popped up from literally nowhere. “He ask you on a real date yet?”

 

Gwenfrewy sighed. “Not as of yet, no.”

 

Vette frowned, narrowing her eyes at Aric’s retreating back. “You ask him?”

 

“Every idea I have about a date you turn down.” Gwenfrewy tugged on her braids in exasperation. “I have no ideas. None.” She turned pleading eyes to Vette. “Help me.”

 

Vette, slinging her arm around Gwenfrewy’s shoulders, began leading Gwenfrewy out of the war room. “We shall discuss strategy over smoothies.”

 

“It’s smoothie day?” Gwenfrewy perked up.

 

“It’s smoothie day!” Vette pointed towards the ceiling.

 

Gwenfrewy clapped her hands in excitement.

 

#

 

“Strawberry banana smoothie with coconut milk.” Koth presented Gwenfrewy with her very first taste of banana.

 

“I’ve never had a banana. Is it tasty?” Gwenfrewy frowned at the pink smoothie in her hand.

 

Koth stared at her. “How have you never had a banana?”

 

Gwenfrewy shrugged. “Father never kept them in the house and I never kept a bowl of fruit on the ship.”

 

Vette nodded, speaking from around her straw, “It’s the truth. Gwen preferred veggies to fruits. She’d eat raw carrots, raw cabbage, raw radishes. I saw her eat a raw turnip root once.” She nodded gravely, lowering her voice for a conspiratorial whisper with Koth, “I even saw her eat a raw rutabaga!”

 

“No!” Koth gasped in mock scandal.

 

Gwenfrewy rolled her eyes, shaking her head before looking back at her drink. “What’s a banana? Is it a fruit?”

 

Vette shrugged. “It’s delicious is what it is.”

 

Gwenfrewy turned expectant eyes on Koth.

 

“Uhh, a banana is a fruit. The plant is an herb though?” He looked skeptical.

 

“Really, Koth? Really? You don’t know?” Vette rolled her eyes.

 

Koth shrugged. “I just know how to prepare it. I don’t know what it is.”

 

Vette playfully shoved him, laughing.

 

Gwenfrewy elected to ignore her friends’ banter as she took her very first sip of a strawberry banana smoothie.

 

“Holy shit!” Gwenfrewy gasped. “This is delicious!” She’d have a strawberry smoothie before as the strawberry was her favorite fruit, so she could tell what was strawberry and what was banana, and banana was delicious. “Mmmmmm.” She grinned around her straw.

 

Koth and Vette broke off their play fight to see the look of rapture on Gwenfrewy’s face.

 

“Better not tell Jorgan.” Vette stage whispered again.

 

“Why?” Koth found himself whispering back.

 

“Because he likes to be the only one to put that look on Gwen’s face.” Vette winked at Koth.

 

Koth blushed. “Yeah. Ummm.”

 

Gwenfrewy was having a harder and harder time drinking her smoothie. “Fette,” her eyes widened, her tongue was swelling. “Fette!”

 

“Oh, fuck!” Vette screeched. 

 

Gwenfrewy’s face was swollen and blotchy.

 

“MARCUS!” Vette shouted for Pierce.

 

Pierce didn’t pause to ask the particulars, only lifted Gwenfrey into his arms and ran towards the medical wing.

 

#

 

Aric kept adjusting his collar, his throat felt tight and was his face sweating?

 

“So, Aric, how goes it with the Commander?” Bey’wan was a gossip, he just refused to admit he was a gossip with keen interest in his friends’ love life. Bey’wan’s wife was nosy.

 

“I can’t seem to find a way to prove to her that she didn’t trick me into falling in love with her.” Aric had told Bey’wan everything, hoping the older man could help Aric with wooing Gwenfrewy. So far, no such luck.

 

Bey’wan watched as Aric continued adjusting his already loose collar. “Have you thought about Marking her?” Bothans and Cathar both Marked their mates. “You’ve done it once. I never realized it was you until you joined the Alliance. She always scented faintly of you.” Bey’wan explained.

 

“Huh.” Bothans had a better sense of smell than Cathar. “I want to Mark her again. But I also want it to be with her express permission and slightly more romantic than just fucking on Makeb.” Aric cringed at his choice of words.

 

Bey’wan arched a brow. So, it was Makeb that Aric first Marked Gwenfrewy. Interesting. Very interesting. “Well, ask her on a date. Not dinner. You two do that all the time.”

 

“Picnic?” Aric swiped his arm across his forehead. He was sweating. And his tongue felt swollen.

 

“Under the stars maybe, the two of you, alone. All romantic like.” Bey’wan was beginning to worry about Aric, he did not look so good. “It’s how I proposed to my wife.”

 

“Thanks, Bey’wan.” Aric smiled. “I’ll have Twovee or Seetwo make up a picnic basket, I’ll ask Gwenie on a picnic tonight.”

 

“Tonight?” Bey’wan asked. “Really?”

 

Aric nodded. “If the tower taught me one thing, it’s not to wait.”

 

Bey’wan nodded.

 

Chuckling, Aric opened his mouth when his laughter stopped. “I have to go. Gwenie needs me.”

 

Bey’wan watched his friend bolt out of the military hangar.

 

#

 

Gwenfrewy sat with her swollen tongue sticking out of her mouth as everybody around her panicked.

 

“She’s not allergic to strawberries! She always eats strawberries!” Vette was emphatic.

 

“It’s true, Major Jorgan gives her some form of strawberry once a day.” Koth sounded adamant. “And, there were only three ingredients in her smoothie. Strawberries, coconut milk, and bananas.” He listed off the ingredients on his hand.

 

“Gwenie!” Aric pushed past Doctor Lokin, Marcus Pierce, Vette, and Koth to rush to Gwenfrewy’s side.

 

Gwenfrewy smiled at him, eyes lighting up, and some of the worry leaving her face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Aric touched her face, sniffing her skin. “She had an allergic reaction to something?”

 

“Yes.” Doctor Lokin’s cool voice sounded. “We’re trying to reason what it is.”

 

“Was there anything new she tried?” Aric breathed in relief upon his discovering that Gwenfrewy was able to breathe fairly well. 

 

The room was silent at his question.

 

“Well?” His gaze flickered to everybody.

 

“Bananas.” Vette offered. “She tried a strawberry banana smoothie. And she said that she’d never had a banana before.”

 

“She’s allergic to bananas?” Aric turned back to Gwenfrewy, stroking her face. “You’re allergic to bananas.” He started chuckling. “So am I.”

 

Gwenfrewy laughed around her swollen tongue.

 

“Here we go, something for her allergy.” Doctor Lokin injected Gwenfrewy with a strange pink liquid. “And something for yours.” He then injected Aric with the same liquid. “Don’t want you to have a contact reaction.”

 

“Thanks Doctor.” Aric turned back to Gwenfrewy. “No more bananas for you.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned as much as her swollen face allowed her too but she nodded.

 

“That sucks, because I think she loves bananas.” Vette said.

 

Gwenfrewy nodded forlornly.

 

Aric chuckled again. “So, do I. We’ll figure something out.”

 

Gwenfrewy perked up again, hand reaching out to stroke Aric’s face.

 

“Everybody out but Major Jorgan. Allow our Commander to decompress.” Doctor Lokin winked at Gwenfrewy and Aric as he herded everybody else from the exam room, closing and locking the door on his way out.

 

Sighing, Aric leaned his head against Gwenfrewy’s shoulder. “You frightened me. I know you didn’t mean to. But,” he sighed again, looking into her eyes, “I was so afraid I would lose you.”

 

Gwenfrewy whined, sitting up and pressing her face into his chest.

 

“How about you take the rest of the day off?” Aric kissed the top of her head. “We’ll go to that cabin in the wilds. Pack some food. We’ll be back in the morning.”

 

Gwenfrewy shook her head. 

 

“If I ask Lana if it’s alright, will you go?” Aric sighed.

 

It took a few minutes but Gwenfrewy slowly nodded. 

 

“Alright, I’ll ask Lana when we get out of here.” He placed another kiss to the top of her head.


	80. Chapter 80

“Thank you.” Gwenfrewy accepted the cup of hot chocolate from Aric.

 

His hand touched the top of her head before it dropped, and he sat beside her on the log. 

 

Lana had agreed to let Gwenfrewy and Aric go to the cabin. But only for one night. Aric had Seetwo pack some food and Twovee pack a change of clothes.

 

Aric was setting up dinner under the stars with candles. It was romantic. It made Gwenfrewy incredibly nervous.

 

Was this a date?

 

She wasn’t sure.

 

The last date she went on was to a cantina and then a play.

 

“Aric,” she started slowly, “thank you for this. I needed it.”

 

Aric hummed low in his throat. “It’s no problem, Gwenie.” One of his hands found its way to her waist, he pulled her closer to his side.

 

She glanced down at his hand before up at his face. “Are you sure? I’ve noticed how you’re always taking care of me. Isn’t it a bother?”

 

He shook his head. “It’s not a bother if I want to do it.”

 

Gwenfrewy frowned. “But you’re so busy, taking care of me has to be bothersome.”

 

Placing his cup of coco on the ground, he turned fully to face her, his fingers on her lips, shushing her protestations. “Gwenie, it’s not a bother. I enjoy taking care of you.”

 

She frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Aric returned her frown. “Gwenie,” he started only to stop. How did he phrase it? He’d been trying for weeks to get her to realize he actually liked her. 

 

Gwenfrewy felt a blush on her cheeks the longer Aric stared at her. He had really intense blue eyes. Her body heated when she remembered his blue eyes was the first thing she noticed about him on Nar Shaddaa. Bottomless and gorgeous and she felt lost in them, one of the many reasons she didn’t look Aric in the face.

 

Coughing, she looked away, taking a sip of her coco to cover up her feelings. “So, you’re allergic to bananas as well? When did you find out?” Aric didn’t answer and she turned back to look at him. “Aric?” She placed her mug of coco on the ground at her feet. “What’s wrong? Are you unwell?”

 

Growling, Aric slammed his lips on hers. She froze. Aric was kissing her. When he began purring, she reacted; her arms encircling his neck, mouth opening beneath his. It had been ages since they kissed.

 

“Gwenie,” he panted in her ear, kissing and nipping her neck, “tell me this is alright. That you want this.” He took one of her hands and placed it over his tented pants.

 

Gasping, her wide eyes met his gaze. He had a hard-on. For her. And it wasn’t because they were on Hoth and she rescued him. “Yes.” She heard herself answer.

 

Growling again, Aric kissed her harder, pulling her onto his lap. She mewled when her sensitive center touched his hard cock, even through their respective clothes she could feel him, and it felt wonderful. Gwenfrewy rolled her hips, her tongue pushing into his mouth, expecting Aric to pull away from her at her show of dominance.

 

Instead, he began purring, pulling her closer, his tongue fighting with hers, hands latched to her hips as he began grinding against her.

 

“Gwenie,” Aric nipped at her neck, licking at the blood that welled from his teeth, “I want you.”

 

Gwenie pulled back, shock registering at the blatant want swirling in Aric’s eyes. “You want me?”

 

“So much. Everyday.” His teeth scraped against her neck again. “Ever since Nar Shaddaa.”

 

She frowned at that. Nar Shaddaa? “Nar Shaddaa?”

 

“Let me have you.” Aric pleaded, his teeth, tongue, and lips wantonly teasing her neck.

 

She gasped when his mouth latched on to the skin over her pulse, the tiny feeling of his teeth digging into her skin heightened her arousal. But, “Nar Shaddaa?” She gasped, her hips rolling when she felt his tongue begin to lave her neck. “But that was so long ago. We only spent two hours together.”

 

Groaning, Aric gave one last kiss to her neck before kissing his way to her lips. “It was when we made eye contact after you fell. Something snapped or connected or whatever.” He moaned when her tongue flickered against his. “I didn’t want you to leave.” Gwenfrewy gasped when he adjusted her over his lap, rubbing his dick against her, his hands on her hips controlling the way she rolled against him. “I used to dream about you. Every night. Then we met on Nar Shaddaa again and you helped me. Wasn’t even sure you knew it was me.” He whined, pulling her for another kiss, hissing when her hands scratched down his skull.

 

She purred. 

 

Groaning, Aric pulled her in for another kiss. “Gwenie, let me have you. Please!”

 

Gwenfrewy’s mind worked slowly but it worked. Aric was asking her permission for something more important than just fucking. 

 

“Aric,” her hands smoothed down his face, but she needed to know, “do you love me?”

 

Aric stopped. “Yes. Since Nar Shaddaa.” He breathed.

 

“You can have me.” Gwenfrewy yanked him in for a kiss. “You can have all of me.”

 

Purring, he stood, carrying her into the cabin. He had a Mate to claim.

 

#

 

Dafydd felt a blush of acute embarrassment suffuse his cheeks. What a time to check in on his mother.

 

“Dafydd?” Owena asked, concerned, hand on his head. “Are you unwell?”

 

Dafydd blinked at his sister, she sounded so much like mother just then. “I was checking on mother.” Owena looked like mother as well. He turned his face away, incredibly embarrassed.

 

“How is she?” Owena practically glowed with want of news of their mother.

 

“She is well. She finally admitted to herself that **_He_** ,” he and Owena shared a look, “is more important to her.”

 

Owena squealed in happiness. “Yay! I’m going to go tell Emyr!” Lunging forward, she pressed a quick kiss to Dafydd’s cheek before running out of the room.

 

Dafydd watched his sister leave, shaking his head at her exuberance. Owena may look like their mother but she acted more like Aunt Vette. 

 

For a minute, Dafydd debated on checking in on their mother again before disregarding that idea. Mother was with **_Him_**. A man that the triplets all agreed had been there since they were conceived, calmly sitting at the back of their minds. 

 

Dafydd wondered if their mother figured out that it was **_Him_** that calmed the triplets during the pregnancy. Dafydd wondered if **_He_** even knew.

 

Clicking his tongue in frustration, Dafydd stood. He was hungry and he needed to work on the plan to get to their mother. Their mother needed them. Aunt Jaesa was great but Dafydd and his siblings missed their mother. And, they wanted to meet **_Him_**.

 

“Soon, mama.” Dafydd promised the air softly. “We’ll join you soon.”


	81. Chapter 81

“Aric!” Gwenfrewy gasped, feigning shoving the Cathar away. “Not here.”

 

Aric chuckled, his hands on her hips as he continued backing her into the nearest supply closet. “We can.” He nipped at her skin; his bite Mark still fresh from the renewal that morning.

 

It'd been two weeks since Gwenfrewy let him Mark her in the cabin. Two weeks of fresh Mating. For any other culture, it’d be the honeymoon phase.

 

She trilled in her throat, wrapping a leg around his waist, hands gripping his skull as their tongues battled for control.

 

Nipping at her lips, kissing down her neck, Aric slide his hands under her skirt. It was strange seeing Gwenfrewy in a skirt, but she’d taken to wearing them since coming back from their Mating. He growled when he discovered she wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

“No underwear, Commander?” Aric huffed in her ear, lifting her up, a hand going for the buckle of his pants.

 

“I have discovered I don’t like wearing underwear.” Gwenfrewy mewled, her hips flexing against him, keening when she felt Aric’s cock finally free of his pants and pressing against her thigh.

 

“I can’t say I don’t see the appeal.” Aric lined himself up to her entrance.

 

“It does make it easier.” She sucked at his jaw.

 

Stealing her lips in a kiss, he hummed his agreement, finally sliding into her.

 

“Ngh!” Gwenfrewy rolled her hips, silently asking him to move.

 

Growling, Aric nuzzled her with the collar of her loose shirt out of the way, licking and nipping at the skin of her neck, even as her groans became desperate for him to move.

 

“Aric!” She pressed his face to her neck.

 

Placing a gentle kiss on his Mark, Aric bit down, renewing the Mark yet again as he finally began moving.

 

#

 

Gawain glared at Aric and Gwenfrewy. While he had no problem per se with the woman he viewed as a sister and his fellow Cathar being together, he did have a problem with coming across the olfactory evidence of those two constantly Mating. Really.

 

It was getting ridiculous. Not even Ashara and Gawain had Mated as often as Gwenfrewy and Aric. 

 

“Darth Occlus, why do you keep glaring at Major Jorgan and the Commander?” Senya asked, eyeing him. “Are you unhappy they are a couple?”

 

Senya was one of the many people in the Alliance that held the impression that Gawain wanted to be with Gwenfrewy.

 

“I am not.” Gawain sighed. “I am happy. I am just tired of walking into basically every closet and alcove on the base to the scent of their sex life.”

 

Senya blinked as what he told her finally sunk in. “Ah.”

 

“Exactly.” Gawain knew that the former Zakuulan Knight understood him. 

 

“I find it interesting that their bond only intensified.” Senya smiled. “Although, the three extra bonds are a bit strange and something I’ve never seen before.”

 

“Three extra bonds?” Gawain focused entirely on Gwenfrewy.

 

Ignoring the Bond that flashed between the Chiss and Aric, he finally noticed something he should’ve nine years ago. Three extra Bonds.

 

“Her children.” Gawain gasped. Of course, Gwenfrewy would have a Force-Bond with her triplets.

 

“Her children?” Senya asked.

 

“Wen has triplets. Two boys, one girl. Of course, she has a Force-Bond with her children.” Gawain’s eyes narrowed as he noticed that the three Bonds Gwenfrewy had with her children were also somehow connected to Aric. “Shit!”

 

“What?” Senya jumped at the vehemence in Gawain’s words.

 

Gawain growled, stalking towards Aric and Gwenfrewy.

 

“Gawain!” Gwenfrewy’s eye flashed with pleasure at seeing her friend.

 

Gawain growled and glared at her. “We need to talk.”

 

Gwenfrewy’s smile died. “Are you unwell?”

 

“We need to talk now. The three of us.” Gawain turned baleful eyes to Aric and Gwenfrewy alike before stomping away.

 

Gwenfrewy clutched at Aric’s hand.

 

“It’s alright.” Aric kissed the top of her head. “It’ll be alright.”


	82. Chapter 82

Aric and Gwenfrewy followed behind Gawain, their trepidation and curiosity increasing the closer they got to their bedroom. 

 

“Gawain,” Gwenfrewy started slowly, watching as her fellow Sith paced in front of one of the two couches in Gwenfrewy’s and Aric’s room, “what’s wrong.”

 

“You two have a Force bond.” Gawain said.

 

She and Aric exchanged looks. 

 

“Yes. You know we have. You’re the one that told me.” She took a seat on the couch, Aric sitting on the arm of the couch, one hand holding her hand, his other hand sliding into her hair.

 

“When did you get pregnant with the triplets?” Gawain sat, gazing intently at her.

 

“When I met you on Quesh.”

 

“Before or after you met Major Jorgan on Nar Shaddaa the first time?”

 

“After.”

 

“Fuck.” Gawain huffed, sitting down on the opposite couch, his head in his hands. “Fuck.”

 

“Gawain, what’s wrong? You’re worrying me.” She clutched at Aric.

 

“You do know that some parents form Force bonds with their children yes?” Gawain asked.

 

“Yes.” She answered slowly. “I have a Force bond with my children.”

 

Gawain nodded, looking up at her. “And so, does Major Jorgan.”

 

Gwenfrewy and Aric stared at Gawain in stunned surprise.

 

“What?” Aric asked, voice strangled.

 

“You had a Force bond with their mother before they were even conceived, so while they were growing in her womb, they felt you, they grew used to you, they loved you. You have four Force bonds. One with Gwenfrewy, your strongest, but three more with the triplets.”

 

Gwenfrewy and Aric turned to look at each other.

 

“Darth Occlus, I’m confused.” Aric touched Gwenfrewy’s cheek, his thumb stroking her burn scars. “Why is this important?”

 

Gwenfrewy gasped, her eyes tearing up, her hands cupping Aric’s cheeks, fingers stroking his face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed.

 

Aric turned accusatory eyes to Gawain.

 

“It’s important Major Jorgan because if something happens to Wen, then not only will you feel it and possibly die but so will her children.” Gawain growled. “And a Force-bond amplified by a lifemate mark, it will kill you, even if you aren’t Force sensitive. Because you’ll be getting backlash from Wen and her children if anything happens to her.”

 

Aric looked back at Gwenfrewy.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered again.

 

Aric shushed her, cooing at her, sliding onto the couch and pulling her into his lap. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He kissed her hair. “I made my choice. I chose you.” He kissed her lips. “I don’t regret it.”

 

“Maybe you should.” She sobbed. “I don’t want you to die if I get hurt.”

 

“Gwenie, I don’t think you know what being a life-mate means.” Aric stroked her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. “If you weren’t in my life, I’d die anyway. Cathar don't live long after the death of their lifemates. They waste away. Many Jedi have often suggested that all Cathar have just enough Force sensitivity to form Force-bonds with their lifemates.” Placing a kiss on her forehead, he let his lips linger there. “I’d die without you anyway. I’d rather die at the same time as you instead of wasting away. Please, don’t take that away from me. It’s my choice.”

 

Gwenfrewy sniffed, taking deep breaths as she thought about Aric’s words.

 

Gawain slowly stood and left the room. They had reached the part of the conversation where his presence was no longer required. Once again, his estimate of the kind of man Aric Jorgan was, was raised. 

 

Aric Jorgan was almost too good. Exactly what Gwenfrewy needed.


End file.
